Ever After: An Amourshipping and OC Tale
by HAKDurbin
Summary: Serena has been forced to be a slave to her evil stepmother, Hania, and her stepsisters, Miette and Dawn. Ash is the prince of Kalos who is forced by his stepfather, Jeriack, the king of Kalos to marry Princess May of Hoenn. Through unexpected circumstances, Ash is led to believe that Serena is a noblewoman from Kanto and through that the two slowly begin to fall in love.


Ever After

An Amourshipping and Gerenabowhats Tale

By HAKDurbin

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Kalos ruled by King Red da Ketchum VI and Queen Delia, a young girl named Serena Hope Judith de Yvonne lived in a beautiful estate with her father, Michael Rupert Brenton da Yvonne. Serena was beloved by everyone in her father's estate, including Michael's most trusted servant, Entalmorfious Captoan, his wife, Helga Captoan, Helga's sister, Kim Katriama, and of course her father himself. Everyone in her home loved the caring, smart and innocent child and she filled their hearts with joy and happiness.

Despite how happy Serena was, however, Michael grew worried about how the child was growing up without her mother, Grace, who sadly passed away shortly after giving birth to her. Helga and Kim were long in years and had children of their own that have since settled down in their home country of Varpathion, and so tried to be like mothers to Michael's daughter in their own way since she was born. The kind and humble man appreciated their efforts through the first eight years of Serena's life more than he could put into words, but still, he felt she needed a real mother to raise her. He began to seek help from Entalmorfious to secretly find a suitable wife who could raise his precious daughter together with him.

Michael searched throughout the land of Kalos and even beyond through his business travels in the neighboring kingdoms of Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, the Aloha Islands and Varpathion, but there seemed to be no woman that appeared willing for such a marriage. The loving father began to lose hope until he met a beautiful Varpathian baroness named Hania de Adag. She was a lady of the court who was losing wealth due to the untimely death of her husband. What interested Michael was not only her beauty but her apparent caring for her two young daughters named Miette and Dawn. Michael thought that if he found love with this woman, he would not only find a mother for Serena but even two sisters that she could play and grow up together with.

For the next few months, Michael began to court Hania during his frequent travels to Varpathion. Though reluctant at first, Hania grew intrigued by the kind man's persistence and sought a chance to gain financial power for herself and her two daughters by marrying him, for in her heart there was greed and pride and a desire for power by whatever means. Hania kept her intentions well from Michael, however, pretending to fall in love with the man whenever he visited her country, giving him the illusion that she was everything he ever wanted for himself and his daughter.

Finally, Michael proposed to Hania and they were married in Varpathion. When word was sent to the Yvonne estate, Serena was surprised yet thrilled that her father found love again and was excited to meet her new stepmother and stepsisters. Entalmorfious was also supportive of his master's marriage, but Helga and Kim were skeptical about the decision. Regardless, the day came where Michael returned home with his new bride and stepchildren and Serena and the servants were waiting for them at the house entrance.

When Michael exited the coach, he immediately embraced his daughter and gave a friendly hello to Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim and his other servants. Then with an excited grin, he introduced his household to Hania, Miette and Dawn. When Hania exited the coach, Serena was quick to approach her new stepmother with a greeting and a compliment to her radiant beauty. Hania politely thanked the child before looking at the estate with a look of disappointment unbeknownst to the Yvonnes. Next came Miette who looked at Serena with a look of disgust and finally came Dawn who gave her new stepsister an amiable look. Serena greeted both of them with a kind manner all the same but was surprised to find that while Hania was a tan-skinned woman with long brown hair, both of her daughters had lighter skin and blue hair which Michael noticed and explained that her new stepsisters inherited this from their late father.

For the next couple of months, the Yvonne household began to adapt to the presence of their new members. Michael and Serena treated Hania, Miette and Dawn like family, which Miette and Hania only pretended to appreciate while Dawn was thankful for their kindness but began to hide it out of fear of her mother and sister. Helga and Kim, however, saw through their master's new wife and stepdaughter and even Entalmorfious became concerned about their true motives, but they all held their tongue out of respect for their master.

Eventually, however, a war began to break out. A barbaric and warmongering people called the Demoth sailed to the continent from their homeland and started to invade the eight kingdoms under the command of their cruel, bloodthirsty ruler, Lord Powuru. A great war began between Kalos and the neighboring kingdoms of Hoenn, Unova, Johto, Sinnoh, the Alola Islands, Varpathion and Kanto against the Demoth and as such, Michael was called to join the battle, much to the dismay of his entire household.

Before he left, however, Michael gave Serena one last gift; a rare copy of a book called _Utopia_. He promised her that he would read it to her once he returned from the fighting. On the day his departure, Michael promised his new wife and Serena that he wouldn't be gone long. However, as he was riding his horse to report to the king, Michael suffered a heart attack and fell off his horse before he exited the estate grounds. Horrified, Serena was quick to rush to her father's side followed by Hania, but when they turned him over, he only had enough strength to tell his daughter how much he loved her before he breathed his last. Serena cried on her father's chest, while Hania sat there, grieved that her second chance in gaining status was being taken away from her, but also jealous that her husband chose his daughter over her.

Thus after Michael was buried, Hania relieved many of the servants until only Entalmorfious, Helga and Kim remained. She also forced Serena to become a servant of her own house as the estate fell into decline. As the years passed, Serena did her best to keep her cherry attitude in attempt to protect her father's house and the remaining servants in some small way. She read _Utopia_ every night and began to memorize it by heart, in memory of Michael.

Despite her efforts, however, it would be thirteen years before another man came to her life and made her truly happy again.

 **Chapter 1**

"Jeriack, please be reasonable!"

It has been thirteen years since the Great Demoth War began and only three years since it ended upon the death of Lord Powuru. The few Demoth who survived the war fled and have become nothing more than criminals and scavengers that prey on the weak all over the continent. But despite the victory against Lord Powuru's tyranny, many kingdoms including Kalos continue to struggle economically due to the damages and finances from the war. Only the kingdom of Varpathion managed to achieve any economic gain and suffered the least damages and so the neighboring kingdoms look to Varpathion for help to rebuild their kingdoms.

Unfortunately, four years before the war ended, King Red da Ketchum VI had died of an illness leaving the kingdom leaderless. Because the ruler of Varpathion, King Markenal values his alliance with Kalos greatly, he made a marriage agreement with the struggling kingdom and so his son, Jeriack married Queen Delia and became King of Kalos. King Jeriack has spent the last seven years doing what he feels is best to maintain the kingdom, but despite his efforts, he knew that Kalos is still declining even with the alliance between Kalos and Varpathion and the peace gained from Powuru's death. Desperate to find a way to rebuild his new home to its former glory, Jeriack decided that an alliance with the kingdom of Hoenn was required through another marriage agreement between his stepson, Prince Ashton Satoshi Kazuhiko da Ketchum and the princess of Hoenn, Princess May.

However, Prince Ashton (or Ash as he prefers to be called) hates the idea of being forced to marry someone he does not know much less love. It is because of that, that on this night Jeriack is walking to his stepson's room followed by Queen Delia and the Captain of the Guard, planning to force some sense into the young prince.

"Reasonable?" He rebukes. "That boy has the nerve to defy me over an important alliance and you expect me to be reasonable, Delia?"

"He just needs time," Delia pleads

"He needs a good whipping," Jeriack growls.

The Captain of the Guard, Kenny silently gulps at the king's words as he is a loyal friend of Ash's. While he sympathizes with his friend's desire to not be married by force, he is caught between being loyal to his friend and being loyal to the king.

"For heaven's sake, Jeriack, can't this wait until morning?" Delia pleads.

"General Durbin is expected to be here tomorrow afternoon," Jeriack snarls as Captain Kenny opens the door to Ash's room. "He is my father's most trusted friend and if I can't be sure he will arrive to find everything going according to plan, I will never get any sleep."

"Uh... your highness?"

Jeriack glares at Kenny with his bright red eyes. Kenny stutters for a moment before he points to Ash's room. Jeriack turns to find Ash's room empty and his window open with a train of sheets tied together from the bedpost to the ground outside. Jeriack frowns and rolls his eyes as he realizes Ash has escaped.

"Oh, not again," Delia groans as she facepalms.

Jeriack turns back to Kenny with another death glare.

"Round up the guard, Captain," he says. "No one rests until you bring him back. Is that understood?"

Kenny silently gulps again before he clears his throat and calmly says, "Yes, your highness," and leaves.

Serena whimpers at the sound of the rooster crowing. She slowly opens her bright blue eyes to realize she fell asleep while reading Utopia on the living room floor again. She sighs and a small smile escapes her face as she gets up and puts her book on the stand next to the fireplace. Then after a small stretch, she sighs and leaves to start her early chores.

In the thirteen years since her father passed and her stepmother Hania took over the estate, Serena has been doing her best to make the most of what she has. She sleeps in the attic when she doesn't fall asleep on the floor reading after finishing her chores, her pink dress is faded and dirty, and only heaven knows how often Hania has her do the same chores day in and day out. But despite her stressful situation, she continues to try to keep a positive attitude in trying to please her stepmother and stepsisters and for the sake of Helga and Kim. The two elder sisters have been struggling in terms of morality as the estate continues to fall into disrepair and taxes have been rising since the end of the war. In fact, it has gotten so bad that Hania recently sold Entalmorfious to the crown much to Helga's grief. It's been two days since the Baroness coldly sold Helga's husband to pay her own debt and Helga has been praying to the Lord for a miracle to bring him back to her. Despite her prayers, however, Helga, Kim and even Serena fear that Entalmorfious will soon be shipped to be a slave overseas in the country of Hemarcrish-Dorcros.

Suddenly, as Serena is picking apples from the orchard, she hears the sound of a horse whining. She turns her head to the bottom of the hill where she hears a man trying to get on one of the estate horses. Her eyes widen as she recognizes the whine is from her father's horse, Fenrir. Her shock turns into anger as she hears the unknown man command the horse to move.

"I don't think so," she growls under her breath as she drops all but a couple of the apples she was carrying, runs down the hill just in time to see the person riding her father's horse across the field. The unknown man has a blue hood to cover his face, but the covered head is enough of a target for Serena to throw an apple at him and hit him right on the forehead.

"Get away from my father's horse, you thief!" She yells as she throws another apple at the cloaked figure.

"I'm not a thief!" the hooded figure begs. "I'm just borrowing your horse."

"Sure you are!" Serena yells.

"My horse just lost a shoe!" the figure pleads.

"And we're supposed to suffer for it?!" Serena screams. "Get out!"

With that last scream, she throws the last apple and it once again hits her target. The hooded figure tumbles to the ground and Serena picks up one of the apples she threw and prepares to throw it again when she realizes something.

The blue hood is flown back to show a man with tan skin, messy black hair and brown eyes staring into Serena's blue ones. Her eyes widen as she recognizes the face of Prince Ashton before she gets down on her knees and bows her head.

"Forgive me, your highness, please," she begs. "I did not see you."

With her eyes glued to the ground, she hears the Prince stand up and say, "You have a funny way of showing it the way you were aiming."

"And I know for that I must die," Serena says defeated.

Surprisingly, however, she hears the prince chuckling nervously.

"That won't be necessary," he says. "Just speak of this to no one and I will return your horse as soon as I can."

Serena's eyes widen at the prince's words before she says, "We have other horses, your majesty. Perhaps they would suit you better if that is your wish."

"I appreciate that, Madame, but this one will do just fine for my journey," the Prince replies as Serena hears him get back on her father's horse. "And I wish nothing more than to be free from my stone cold cage."

Serena sighs, ashamed until she hears the sound of coins falling right next to her. She turns her head to find twenty gold pieces lying on the ground. She dares to lift her head to find Prince Ashton putting away an empty coin bag and giving her a toothy grin.

"For your silence, my lady," He says sincerely, making Serena blush as he rides away in her father's horse.

"The eggs are hardly boiled and where in heaven's name is our bread?!" Miette barks.

Helga groans at the young woman's complaint. It has become a regular basis that her mistress' eldest daughter complains like the spoiled brat she is during breakfast. She takes a deep breath and approaches Miette with the best professional demeanor she can conjure.

"It's soon to come out of the oven, my lady," Helga says. "Just be patient."

Miette scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Miette, darling," Hania says in a calm manner. "What's the first rule about being a lady?"

Miette doesn't reply but merely rolls her eyes again at her mother's words.

"Oh, a lady must never speak any louder than the gentle voice of the whispering wind," Dawn answers in an upbeat manner.

"Thank you, Dawn dear, but you know better than to speak when not spoken to," Hania says in a calm but strict manner.

Dawn frowns and ashamedly goes back to eating her eggs.

"What does it matter whether or not I speak like a lady, mother?" Miette complains with a sigh. "The only man I would ever want to marry is my beloved Prince Ashton and the king has arranged to have him marry some princess from Hoenn."

"Engagement does not mean he's married yet, Miette," Hania says with a smirk. "Besides, everyone in Kalos knows the prince is defiant against the king's wishes to have him married to the Hoenn princess. We must use the prince's reluctance to our advantage however we can to get him to notice you and have him wrapped around your fingers."

Miette smirks in a condescending way and looks up at the ceiling in a dreamy look.

"My Ashton in my arms where he belongs," she says. "All the wealth and power I desire in the royal court could be mine if I could just tame that handsome boy."

"Exactly," Hania says. "So we must use all our resources to find the chance for you to snatch that prince's attention."

"Resources like your sneaky little guard, Evitimus?" Miette asks with a smirk.

Hania frowns at her daughter's words.

"Watch your tone, Miette," she warns. "We do not talk about that man in this house."

Miette merely chuckles in amusement before the two go back to their meal. The three women silently eat until Hania sighs frustrated.

"Why is there no salt on this table?" she grumbles before she calls out in a high-pitched voice, "SERENA!"

"I'm coming!" Serena calls out from the kitchen as she carries a pile of apples to the cutting table as quick as she can while Helga takes the bread out of the oven and her sister Kim collects the salt. Kim groans in annoyance after hearing her mistress call out for her stepdaughter.

"Oh gracious, Helga, I'll be hearing that wretched voice in my deathbed till the resurrection," she complains to her sister.

"So will I, as sure as the sun rose in the east," Helga grumbles as she places the bread on a plate.

"Yes, it did, Helga," Serena says cheerfully as she takes out the twenty coins that she carried in her apron with the apples and lays them on the table. "And as surely as the Lord lives, it's going to be a beautiful day."

The two elderly sisters stare at the money in shock. They turn their heads to Serena and back to the coins before Kim asks, "Child, where in the world did you get this."

Serena giggles cutely as she answers in a dreamy-like manner, "A handsome angel of mercy."

"A handsome angel of mercy, Serena?" Helga questions in a motherly tone.

"I'm afraid I can't say more," Serena says before she snaps out of her daze with a light blush and smiles brightly at Helga. "But I know exactly what to do with them. I just hope we won't be too late."

Helga stares at the young woman in confusion before it hits her.

"Entalmorfious?" she asks. "You mean to bring Entalmorfious back to me?"

Serena places her hands on Helga's shoulders and speaks confidently.

"If the Baroness thinks she has the right to sell _your_ husband to pay _her_ taxes, then these should be more than enough to satisfy the court and allow me to bring him home," she says.

"But the king already sold him," Kim points out worryingly. "He's going to be a slave overseas to Hemarcrish-Dorcros."

"I don't care if the king sold him to serve a king more powerful than even the king of Varpathion," Serena says determinedly. "This is our home and I will not see it fall apart at the hands of my stepmother if I can help it for all of our sakes."

Helga and Kim smile kindly at the young honey-blonde woman.

"Bless you, child," Kim says. "You really are your father's daughter. I only wish he and your _real_ mother could have lived to see it."

Serena smiles appreciatively at Kim until the voice of Hania breaks the moment.

"We're waiting!" she calls out in a singing tone.

Helga groans as she takes the plates of the bread and salt and hands them over to Serena.

"Leave it me to hide these coins from the mistress, Serena," she says seriously. "I'll personally see to it that they don't leave this room until you leave to bring my Entalmorfious back to me."

Serena nods in understanding as she exits the kitchen and makes her way to the dining table. She takes a deep breath before she enters with her best smile despite Hania and Miette glaring impatiently at her while Dawn looks at her nervously.

"Good morning, Madame, Miette, Dawn," Serena greets as she places the bread and salt on the table. "I hope you slept well."

Dawn gives Serena an appreciative smile while Hania and Miette continue to glare.

"What kept you?" Hania asks firmly.

Serena hesitates before she lies, "I fell off the ladder while I was picking apples and I hurt my leg, but I'm better now."

Hania doesn't say anything while Miette smirks, noticing the dirt on Serena's dress.

"I think someone was reading near the fireplace again," she says mockingly. "You couldn't even take the time to wipe out the ash and soot you have all over your clothes."

Serena restrains herself from glaring at her stepsister while Hania chuckles with her mouth closed.

"A fair point, Miette," she says as she takes some of the salt and sprinkles it on top of her egg. "I suppose it just comes to show that some people only read because they cannot think for themselves."

"Then why don't you sleep with the pigs if you're going to end up smelling like one, Serena?" Miette suggests. "I'm sure that would make things easier for you in some small way."

Serena silently takes a deep breath to control herself which Dawn notices worryingly while Hania chuckles.

"Oh come now Miette, that was way too harsh," she titters.

Miette merely makes a face and starts cutting a slice of the bread. Serena turns around to leave when she feels Hania gently grab her by the arm.

"One moment, Serena" she commands. "Despite your stepsister's words, your appearance does attain some sort of… how should I put this? Crudeness. What can I do to make you improve?"

Serena turns to Hania and gives her best smile.

"I do try to improve, stepmother," she says sincerely. "I really want to please you. Sometimes I think of nothing else."

Hania smirks, amused by Serena's words. Serena tries to think of something else to say when an idea comes to her mind.

"Perhaps if we could find a way to bring back Entalmorfious, I might not offend you so," she suggests humbly.

Hania frowns and glares at her stepdaughter disapprovingly.

"It is your _manner_ that offends me, Serena," she says coldly. "Ever since your poor father passed I've sheltered you, clothed you, and cared for you as any mother should. All I ask is that you help me here to the best of your ability without any complaints. Is it truly so much to ask?"

Serena frowns defeated as she calmly responds, "No, my lady."

"Good," Hania says. "Then we shall have no talk of bringing back servants that are no longer of any use to this house. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lady," Serena says quietly as she walks out of the room.

Miette smirks again, amused while Dawn frowns, secretly pitying her stepsister. Hania sighs as she turns to her daughters.

"After everything I have done for your sister, it's still never enough," she says. "I suppose it is your stepfather's fault. He never struck me as the kind of person who would properly discipline his child, God rest his soul."

"A pity indeed, mother," Miette says as all three women go back to eating.

 **Chapter 2**

Deep in the woods, a convoy of carriages makes its way down the path to the Kalos capital of Lumiose City. Inside the leading carriage sits a man in his early thirties with blue eyes, short brown hair and a sad look on his face as he stares at the woods.

This is General Timothy Durbin from the kingdom of Varpathion, leader of the Varpathion army and most trusted advisor and loyal friend to King Markenal. Ever since the Great Demoth War ended partly thanks to his contribution, King Markenal has ordered Timothy to travel through the continent to assist Varpathion's allies in rebuilding their kingdoms from the war. From Kanto to Johto to Sinnoh to the Alola Islands to Unova to Hoenn, Timothy has been representing for King Markenal to advise the kings of the respective kingdoms for a certain period of time before traveling to the next country for the past two out of the three years since the war ended.

And yet, despite how content Timothy has grown to be after doing all he can and seeing peace slowly settle in after so much chaos and bloodshed, he cannot help but feel down. In his heart, he grows eager to return to his homeland where he hopes to stay and perhaps find someone special to marry and settle down with. Many of his soldiers who survived the war have already returned to their homes and started to have children. He has even married some of them to their loved ones upon their requests. But deep down, all that enters in his mind when he's not helping a struggling kingdom or passing time to either paint or create some of his own personal inventions, he thinks of what a joy it might be to find a lady of a kind heart and a follower of the Lord to spend his remaining years with and perhaps even start a family with her.

"Are we there yet?"

Timothy snaps out of his thoughts and turns to see a bald man also in this thirties resting under a blanket on the other side of the carriage. This is Captain Coovers Woodward, Timothy's second-in-command and his best friend since they were eight. Coovers has stood by Timothy's side faithfully throughout the entire war and didn't hesitate to assist him during his travels to the neighboring countries. Coovers is more laid back than Timothy and prefers to flirt with almost every woman he meets rather than think about settling down.

"Not even close," Timothy answers. "We're likely to not reach Lumiose City until the afternoon.

Coovers groans childishly.

"Well, at least Kalos will be our last stop before we return to Varpathion," he says. "But why has the king insisted that we stay here longer than the rest? We were just at Hoenn when we overheard about the marriage agreement between Princess May and this Ashton fellow. It seems like there's not much to assist here when it sounds like they have everything figured out."

"That's what you said about Unova and look how that turned out for us," Timothy points out making Coovers roll his eyes. "Besides, Markenal wants us to be certain that Jeriack is managing his reign well. Neither of us has really seen him since he married Queen Delia much less his father and we need to assure Markenal that his son is ruling Kalos to the best of his ability."

"Still, I imagine you'll have more opportunities to paint and work on our inventions than to help Jeriack rule a rebuilding kingdom," Coovers says.

"And you will have more time to try and fail at courting every pretty face at the royal court," Timothy says with a smirk. "If you're lucky, you will steal a great big kiss from one before she punches you so hard that your nose will swell up to be bigger than your hand."

"Hey, that was one time!" Coovers complains. "And how was I supposed to know that she just happened to be Princess Misty of Kanto."

"And after that, the princess of Sinnoh, and then the princess of Johto, and then Princesses Lillie, Mallow, Moon _and_ Lana from each of the Aloha Islands, and Princess May of Hoenn, and a kiss and a punch and heaven knows how much bickering between you and Princess Iris of Unova," Timothy lists with a skeptical smirk. "With your luck, you will somehow hit on a princess here even though Kalos doesn't have a princess."

Coovers scoffs and his best friend's words.

"The only way that can happen is if I hit on a lady that becomes a princess by marrying Prince Ashton," Coovers says confidently. "And he's going to marry Princess May, so ha!"

Timothy frowns at Coovers' words.

"I'm not so sure about that," Timothy says honestly.

"Why, because of rumors?" Coovers asks with a wave of his hand. "Even if Ashton is as defiant as the Kalos citizens we've met so far say he is, that's not going to overpower Jeriack and King Norman's decision."

"We shall see," Timothy says as he turns his head to look out the window again.

They wait in silence until they hear the sound of yelling coming from the woods. They look out the window and their eyes widen to see Demoth scavengers charging at the convoy with swords.

"And you said this wasn't going to be exciting," Timothy says as he and Coovers take out their swords from under their seats and exit the carriage. "Men, line up and take prisoners if you can!"

The soldiers guarding the convoy take out their swords and prepare to fight. The Demoth scavengers charge at the soldiers only for the first wave of them to be cut down with ease. The Demoth keep going by the numbers, but Timothy, Coovers and their men prevail.

"Come on, Demoth scum!" Coovers mocks. "Show us what you got!"

But Timothy frowns as he cuts another Demoth man down.

"This is too easy," he says.

"Well, what do you expect, Timothy? They have grown soft without Powuru," Coovers says confidently as he stabs a scavenger.

"But they're known for using their own men as a distraction," Timothy says as he turns his head and his eyes widen to find Demoth scavengers coming from the other side of the road and have started taking some of the cargo.

"They're stealing the cargo!" he calls out.

Coovers and some of the men turn around to see that their general is right. Coovers quickly cuts down the Demoth he was fighting and throws a dagger that lands right in a robber's face. The other Demoth trying to steal realize they are discovered and begin to flee, but not before one of them takes a golden cylinder container much to Timothy's dismay.

"Get your filthy hands off that!" he screams but is unable to chase the thief as the Demoth from his side continues to put pressure on him and his men. Timothy growls in anger as he cuts down the Demoth closest to him. Just then, he hears the sound of a horse whining and turns to his right to see a young man with messy black hair stopping his horse from running into the fight.

"You there," Timothy calls out as he parries from another Demoth's attack. "Catch that robber. He's carrying some of my work!"

The black-haired man turns his head to the Demoth and hesitates.

"Let the royal guard assist you," he says. "I'm sure they are on their way."

"They won't make it in time," Timothy says as the Demoth dueling with him continues to attack. "You're the only one nearby with a horse."

"I can't," the young man protests. "I am in a hurry and -"

"Listen here, you coward!" Timothy barks as he stabs the Demoth in the stomach. "The contents of that container are my life's work! I will not let any of these scum take it away along with all the life I've spent fighting them during the war, so move!"

Ash hesitates nervously at the general's words. He turns to where the Demoth scavenger is running and groans before he reluctantly turns the horse he borrowed to chase him. The fighting fades from his ears as he keeps his eye fixed on the thief who starts to run faster as he hears the sound of the horse gaining on him.

As soon as he gets close enough, Ash jumps off the horse and pounces on top of the man. The two of them tumble to the ground before they get up and face each other. Ash hesitates for a moment to notice that the Demoth thief has his hood removed to show his long dark brown hair, short beard and a long scar that goes from the top of his forehead to his right cheek. He only has a moment to snap out of it before the Demoth man throws a punch at him. The two of them start punching each other left and right, with their side not willing to let up.

Suddenly, both Ash and the Demoth man lose their footing, fall down and start sliding down a steep side of the hill. They both struggle and panic in fear as they slide faster and faster until they see the edge of a cliff above a nearby lake. The two men scream before they fall off the cliff and plummet into the lake below. Ash kicks his legs struggling for breath and manages to reach the surface. He checks his surroundings only to find the container floating next to him and the Demoth thief already swimming far away. He sighs as he takes the container and swims to shore

"Clemont, hurry up!"

A twelve-year-old girl with short blond hair happily runs down the path to the Yvonne estate. She is followed by a twenty-one-year-old man who pants heavily, struggling to catch up.

"Bonnie, do you have to run every time we go visit Serena?" The guy named Clemont complains.

"Of course, slowpoke, it's been days since we've had a chance to visit her after helping father on one of his machines," the girl named Bonnie replies. "We gotta make up for lost time."

Clemont groans as he struggles to catch up with his younger sister as Bonnie makes it to the front door of the Yvonne manor and knocks. By the time Clemont makes it to the door, it opens to find Kim greeting them with a smile.

"Well, if it isn't the Rimoone siblings," she says.

"Hiya, Kim," Bonnie says cheerfully. "Is Serena home?"

Kim chuckles nervously and says, "Yes, but she's about to leave on an errand."

"Oh, that's okay," Bonnie says. "We'll just come with her."

Kim chuckles nervously again and says, "It's not that kind of errand."

Both siblings look at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Clemont asks.

Kim bites her lip and looks around to make sure they are alone.

"You better come inside," she says.

"Are you crazy?" Clemont shouts.

Kim led Clemont and Bonnie to Serena's room where Helga is assisting her in dressing up in a noble woman's dress.

"Clemont de Rimoone, there is nothing crazy about retrieving a man that the Baroness had no right to sell for _her_ debts," Helga says firmly.

"Easy for you to say, Helga. Entalmorfious is your husband," Clemont rebukes. "Besides, do you know what the punishment is for a servant disguising herself as a noblewoman? At best it's five days in the stocks."

"You would do the same for me, Clemont. Admit it," Serena says as she walks over to the room divider.

"Me? Pretend to be a courtier?" Clemont asks befuddled. "I'm just an assistant for my father's shop and a painter as a hobby. I don't know the first thing about being a noble person.

"But Serena does," Kim says, standing next to Clemont and Bonnie. "We've taught her more than enough about how to act like nobility since before her father passed. She bloody well would already be one by right if the mistress hadn't forced her to be a servant in her own home. Oh, what I would give to see poor Michael return as a ghost just to see what the Baroness has done to his child and haunt that ghastly woman until she made things right for Serena."

"I second that," Helga says as she tosses a pair of shoes over to Serena's side of the room divider.

"Well, I think this is great," Bonnie says excitedly. "A noblewoman for one day just to right one of the wrongs in our country. I bet all my dresses that your father would be proud of you for what you're doing, Serena."

"Thank you, Bonnie," Serena calls out sweetly.

Clemont sputters in shock.

"Am I the only sane person in this room?!" He yells. "This is serious, guys! they'll never buy that Serena is a noblewoman who is off to buy back a servant!"

"Neither would they buy a servant for twenty coins no matter how skilled and loyal one like Entalmorfious may be," Helga growls angrily. "Why if it wasn't against the law to do so, I'd give Mistress de Adag such a beating for even trying to sell my husband that she would be disfigured beyond belief."

"Helga, watch yourself!" Kim shouts worriedly.

Helga takes a deep breath and gives Kim, Clemont, and Bonnie an apologetic look.

"You're right, Kim. I'm sorry," Helga says calmly.

"You really care for Entalmorfious, don't you, Helga?" Bonnie says.

"Oh, as all of heaven is my witness you have no idea, child," Helga says sincerely. "I was about your age when I first met him in our homeland of Varpathion. Kim and I were homeless after our mother and father died and I would get into the worst sort of trouble just so that my sister and I would have something to eat."

Kim frowns and nods in acknowledgment as her older sister continues.

"Then one day, I was caught and both Kim and I were sold as servants to Baron Cody Quadrupala as punishment. We were chained just to make sure we wouldn't escape as I did have a… feisty personality. I would still try to find a way out of our predicament until I met the head servant's son, Entalmorfious. He was assigned to the same chores we were partly just to keep an eye on me. But I never caused him any trouble because, from the moment I laid eyes on him, I started to fall in love. I didn't know a thing about him, but from his kind eyes and his wise and forgiving personality, I couldn't stop thinking about him."

Unknown to Helga, Kim, Clemont, and Bonnie, Serena stops dressing and blushes at Helga's words. Talking about Entalmorfious' eyes and forgiving personality made her think of when she encountered Prince Ashton. Her blush grows as she thinks of the prince's brown eyes and how forgiving he was for her attacking him or how he gave her the coins with such a bright smile before he rode off on Fenrir. Serena became lost in the moment as Helga continues her story.

"He never noticed what I was feeling at first, of course. Boys don't tend to be very bright when it comes to noticing when a girl likes him as even Kim can testify with her husband, Alvin," Helga says earning a smirk and a nod from Kim. "But after a while, he began to feel the same. I still had problems with my feisty personality, but he was calm and patient and helped me overcome my temper. By the time we were about Serena's age, Baron de Quadrupala lost his money as so had to sell everything he had. Knowing that would soon mean selling his servants, Entalmorfious asked for my hand in marriage so that we could be sold together along with Kim. I was nothing short of quick to accept and we were wed before we were all sold to Jean da Yvonne, Serena's grandfather"

Serena snapped out of her memory and smiled at the mention of her grandfather before she frowns as it makes her think of her father, missing him deeply.

"It was when we started working here that Kim met and wedded her husband, Alvin, and here that we started our families together," Helga continued.

"Wow," Bonnie says. "What happened to Alvin and your children?"

Kim frowns at the question as Helga reluctantly answers.

"Alvin died of a disease about twenty-six years ago," she says. "As for our children, they left to find work back in Varpathion when they became of age and eventually all settled down and started their own families. They visit us with our grandchildren as often as they can, but at the same time, we are just happy to receive letters from them, informing us about work or if they're about to have another child."

Bonnie frowns and turns to Kim.

"I'm sorry I asked, Kim," she says.

"That's quite alright, child," Kim says kindly. "I do miss my husband dearly, but it's a comfort to know that he's in a better place with The Lord. Right now, I'm more worried for my brother-in-law."

"That's where I come in," Serena calls out as she starts dressing up again.

Clemont sighs.

"Okay, Helga, I understand your predicament, but still, is it really worth risking Serena just to get Entalmorfious?" He questions. "And what if there's someone of higher station recognizes her? There is a chance that we might bump into Calem with his men along the way."

Serena stops dressing again and frowns sadly at the mention of that name. Calem da Xavier is a former solder around her age who is loved by many higher-ups for his deeds during the Great Demoth War yet hated by others for his cruel demeanor against the less fortunate and his unending lust for women. He was a dear friend to Serena during the time after her father died who comforted her to the best of his ability before he got older and willingly left to fight in the war. When he came back, he became nothing more than a prideful yet foolish boy who thinks himself a man because of his many accomplishments in war and women. Despite that, however, he has always had a desire to make Serena his wife even before he joined the war. He believes that one day she will learn to love him for his advances and for all the wealth and power he has gained after his father's death and for his contributions to Lord Powuru's defeat. But even when they were children, Serena saw him as nothing more than a friend like Clemont and Bonnie, and when Calem returned from the war, she was brokenhearted to see what her friend had become. Over time, she grew to be disgusted with him as he began to try to woo her even as he began to spend time with other women to fill his lecherous desires. The only thing that keeps her from snapping and rebuking Calem right out is knowing that he buys many of the vegetables that she, Helga and Kim sell every week to keep bread on the table in the Yvonne household, but even then she can hardly stand the man-child that was once her closest friend.

The elder woman gives Clemont a glare that makes him gulp nervously as she firmly says, "That's a risk we have to take. As long as it's neither my or Entalmorfious' time to be with The Lord, I don't want him out of my sight. That's what infuriates me that the Baroness sold him for her debt."

"And Entalmorfious was like a second father to me after my father died," Serena says as she snaps out of her thoughts and starts dressing again. "My angel of mercy give me this chance to undo what my stepmother has done and I'm going to take it even if I do run into Monsieur da Xavier.

Clemont nods in understanding before something comes to his mind.

"Speaking of your stepmother, Serena, where is she?" He asks.

"She's shopping for brooches with Miette and Dawn," Helga snarls.

"But I thought you said she's in debt," Bonnie says confused.

"She is," Serena says as she starts dressing again. "But she still thinks she has money to burn while blaming us for her debt. That's why she sold Entalmorfious in the first place."

Bonnie pouts at this information while Kim, Helga, and Clemont sigh in agreement. They stay like this until they hear Serena say, "Alright everyone, I'm coming out."

Everyone turns to the room divider where Serena exits wearing an aqua dress. Helga, Bonnie, and Kim smile brightly while Clemont blushes, unable to bear seeing his friend look so beautiful.

"What do you think?" Serena asks bashfully. "Do the shoes look a little too big?"

Clemont snaps out of his trance and scratches the back of his head saying, "I doubt anyone will look at your shoes."

Bonnie notices her brother's bashful state and grins mischievously.

"Like what you see, Clemont?" She teases.

Clemont's face turns beet red as he turns to his sister in shock.

"N-n-no! I mean yes! I mean no! I mean not that -" He stutters earning giggles from Bonnie, Kim, Helga, and Serena. "It's not funny!"

Serena smiles at her friend's bashfulness before Helga walks over to her and gives her a serious look.

"Remember, my child," she instructs. "If you are to pretend to be a noblewoman, you look down to no one. I know that will be difficult with your kind and compassionate heart, but you must play the part if you are to rescue my husband. Do you understand?"

Serena frowns but nods.

"Good," Helga says. "Now we must do something about your hair. Bonnie, would you like to help?"

Bonnie's eyes lit up and she giggles excitedly.

"I thought you'd never ask," She says as she, Helga and Kim escort Serena to the next room to fix her hair leaving Clemont alone, still in his bashful state.

"Why do they always gang up on me?" He complains.

 **Chapter 3**

Ash keeps an annoyed face as two Kalos guards escort him to his borrowed horse and back to the convoy where the general who threatened him to chase the Demoth robber is talking to his friend, Captain Kenny. The two men turn their heads to see Ash riding towards them with the general looking relieved and Kenny looking displeased.

"Ash, you promised," Kenny rebukes.

"I lied," Ash grumbles as he gets off his horse. "Contrary to what you may think, I would like to see the world before I give my life to God and country."

"And yet it was the help of a general that stopped you?" A bald soldier asks as he walks next to the general and Kenny.

"I suppose I lack a little conviction," Ash says as he hands the general his cylinder container. "You said it was a matter of life and death."

"I never said it was a matter of life and death, young man," The General says before he opens the container and sighs in relief. "Just that it contains my life's work that I wished not stolen."

The General takes out a large rolled up parchment and unrolls it to show a painting of a gray-skinned woman crying to the heavens as she plays a cello. Kenny looks at the painting in amazement while Ash frowns in disappointment.

"I gave up my chance to see the world for paintings?!" he screams. "Suddenly, I feel I can relate to that woman."

"Perhaps," The General says with a grin. "Who is to say? She had many secrets and she only showed me one of them through the power of music as I painted."

Ash groans as Kenny places his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come on, Ash, the king is waiting," Kenny says sympathetically. "He will want to speak with you after we escort General Durbin and his men to Lumiose City."

Ash's eyes widen as he turns back to the general who is making sure the rest of his paintings are okay.

"General Durbin?" He asks surprised. "As in General Timothy da Durbin of Varpathion who helped lead the kingdoms to victory against the Demoth and is the advisor to King Markenal himself?"

"Just General Timothy Durbin, lad. We Varpathians don't use that "da" or "de" thing like you do in Kalos. And Timothy will be just fine, your highness," Timothy answers with a smirk.

"You know who I am?" Ash asks.

"Captain Kenny informed us of who you are and what you were doing here," Timothy answers before turning to the bald man standing next to him. "And this is my second-in-command, Captain Coovers Woodward."

"Your Highness," Coovers says with a playful bow.

Ash's eyes widen at this news.

"Then you must be here to assist my stepfather in rebuilding our country," he says.

"Indeed, we are," Timothy answers.

"Then you've come in my hour of need," Ash says as he walks over to Timothy and places his hands on Timothy's shoulders. "You can help the king snap out of his old-fashioned ways and get me out of this stupid marriage agreement."

Timothy and Coovers stare at the prince for a moment before they look at each other. Kenny facepalms as he pushes Ash away from Timothy.

"My apologies, sir," He says with a forced grin. "His Highness just has a bad case of cold feet."

Ash glares at Kenny as the captain forces him back on his horse. Timothy and Coovers, however, look at each other unconvinced.

"I see," Timothy says before they get back into their carriage.

Meanwhile, as Kenny makes Ash get back on his horse, he notices this isn't his original one.

"Hey, where's Pikachu?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, he lost a shoe and I had to leave him near the Yvonne estate," Ash answers. "We're gonna have to drop this guy off back to his home and bring Pikachu back."

Kenny rolls his eyes.

"You really have to stop doing this, Ash. It's not right," he says.

"And it's right that I have to marry someone I don't know without a say in anything?" Ash argues. "I may not know much about love, but I would rather marry for that than just to be a pawn in everyone's attempt to rebuilt our kingdom. Just because the marriage agreement between my mother and my stepfather was the best thing for Kalos during wartime, doesn't mean that should be the _only_ means to fix our kingdom."

Kenny sighs, having heard his friend and prince make this argument many times before.

"And do you really think running away is going to make things better?" Kenny asks.

"You know my stepfather, Kenny," Ash says. "He's more stubborn than a herd of mules."

Kenny chuckles as he gets on his own horse and gives Ash a sympathetic look.

"Come on," he says. "Let's return that horse."

Miette walks tall and proud as she, Dawn and Hania exit their carriage and make their way to the entrance to their home. Hania smirks as she sees her daughter show off her new orange and aqua brooch pinned to the center of her dress.

"Now don't show off that brooch too much, precious," Hania says. "We only want Prince Ashton to draw enough attention to it before he starts looking at you and you alone.

"Of course, mother," Miette says with a confident grin. "After all, looking your best is mere basics to get a husband like my Ashton."

Hania smirks at her daughter's words.

"But why couldn't I get a brooch?" Dawn asks with a pout.

"Patience, Dawn," Hania says with a wave of her hand. "What Miette is doing for herself she is also doing for all of us?"

"How?" Dawn challenges suspiciously.

"When I'm the princess of Kalos, we all will have a position in the royal court," Miette answers. "With it, you will catch the attention of all the men in the court that you want with your new status. At least that is assuming you don't spend too much time eating and looking at pretty dresses."

"Hey, I can't help it if Helga and Kim are good cooks," Dawn snaps giving her sister a death glare. "And you're the one that always gets first pick on dresses."

"Well, _I_ can't help it if I'm prettier than you, Dawn," Miette says with a wave of her hand.

Dawn silently growls at her sister until all three women hear the sound of horses galloping toward them. Hania, Dawn, and Miette turn around and gasp in surprise as they see none other than Prince Ashton himself riding towards them. Miette squeals in excitement and Dawn gasps in shock before Hania quickly silences both of them and claps her hands telling them to stand up straight and look calm. The three women lineup in front of the front door as Prince Ashton stops in front of them with the Captain of the Guard and a spare horse.

"Why your highness, what a marvelous surprise," Hania says as she, Miette and Dawn bow. "To what do we owe this great honor?"

"I am returning your horse, Baroness," the prince answers.

Hania pauses for a moment before her smile returns.

"Oh, I didn't know it was missing," she says.

"Yes, I took the liberty of borrowing it this morning," Ash says. "And I must apologize as I scared the daylights out of one of your servants; a young woman with honey blonde hair and...well… a pretty good arm."

On the outside, Hania is keeping her calm, friendly demeanor, but on the inside, she is growling in anger, knowing full well who the Prince is talking about.

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm the one to apologize for her behavior, your highness. That poor child is mute," she says.

"Really?" Ash asks with a raised eyebrow. "She was quite talkative during our encounter."

Hania paused for a moment before she chuckles and says, "Oh, it comes and goes. But regardless, his highness is always welcome to whatever we have."

"I appreciate that, Baroness de Adag," Ash says.

"May I present my daughters, your highness," Hania suggests as Miette and Dawn step forward. "First my eldest, Miette Ashleigh Dolores de Adag."

Miette bows proudly while giving Ash a flirtatious look, making the Prince blush lightly.

"And this is Dawn," Hania says bluntly.

Dawn frowns at her mother before she bows humbly to Ash. As she lifts her head, however, she notices the captain next to the prince staring at her intently. She smiles brightly, making the man blush. Noticing this, Hania clears her throat making Dawn reluctantly stand back in line before she steps closer to Ash.

"If I may, Your Highness," she begins. "We are most intrigued by your engagement to your Hoenn rose. I assume you are looking forward to your wedding, are you not?"

Ash frowns and calmly answers, "As much as I can be, Baroness."

Hania makes a fake frown and says, "You don't sound excited at all, Your Highness. In fact, you sound very troubled."

Kenny glares at Hania which she ignores while Ash frowns in annoyance.

"If you must know, Madame, I do not wish to be married to someone I don't even know," he says. "I would rather marry for love than to play a part as a pawn in the king's game."

Kenny rolls his eyes while Hania makes a fake face of pity.

"Oh, that is a shame," she says. "I think it's unfair that you cannot control who you should marry. I think you should decide for yourself since you are our future king. Isn't that right, Miette?"

"Right as rain, mother dearest," Miette says, staring at Ash with a proud smile. "Why a marriage where you cannot choose who should be your rightful bride is no real marriage at all."

"I appreciate that, dear ladies," Ash says calmly before he notices something. "Forgive me, Miette, but I cannot help but notice how nice that broach on your dress is."

Miette smirks as looks at the brooch.

"This old thing? Why you are too kind, dear highness," She says in a kittenish manner.

Ash blushes lightly again before he collects himself.

"Ladies, it has been delightful, but we must be off," he says. "Where shall we leave your horse?"

"Oh right where you have it is fine, Your Highness," Hania says. "We can have our servants bring it back to its stable."

"Very well then," Ash says. "Good day ladies."

"Good day, dear prince," Miette calls out as Ash and his men ride away with a convoy of carriages following them. Neither of them notices a Varpathion general listening to them the entire time. Once they are completely gone, Miette sighs in bliss.

"Well done, Miette," Hania compliments. "You have indeed started your first step in grabbing that boy's attention."

"Of course I have," Miette says boastfully. "Did you see the way he looked at me even before he complimented on my brooch? The pursuit of that handsome hunk has truly begun."

"But he's still engaged to the Hoenn princess," Dawn points out. "How are we to get the king to change his mind about that agreement."

"A valid question, Dawn, but we will find our next chance in time," Hania says before giving her youngest daughter a mean glare. "And by the way, Dawn, don't let me catch you eyeing that captain again. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, mother," Dawn says fearfully.

Hania smirks satisfied, but Dawn frowns sadly once her mother's back is turned.

"Now then, let's have a little talk with that wicked girl," Hania says as she opens the front door and calls out, "SERENA!"

Immediately, she hears footsteps coming downstairs but frowns when she finds that only Kim and Helga coming out of the front door to greet her. Hania frowns displeased.

"Where is she?" She demands.

Serena walks tall to the best of her ability as she, Bonnie and Clemont make their way to Lumiose Castle. On the outside, she's confident, but on the inside, she's starting to become nervous which Bonnie somehow notices.

"What's the matter, Serena?" She asks.

"This is the closest I've ever been to the palace and even with all the layers of cloth, I feel naked in this dress," Serena admits. "I'm worried no one is going to buy that I'm a noble lady even with everything Helga and Kim taught me."

" _Now_ you feel nervous about this?" Clemont rebukes. "This was all your idea."

"Oh, hush, big brother," Bonnie rebukes back before she turns back to Serena. "You'll be fine. The guy who has Entalmorfious caged is probably dumb enough to not care who you specifically are. More than likely, he'll think if he's seen one noblewoman he's seen them all."

Serena chuckles lightly, feeling a little better.

"Besides," Bonnie continues. "You're not going to be there for long. You're gonna come in, you're gonna buy Entalmorfious back and then you both get out right, easy peasy. You can do this, Serena."

Serena takes a deep breath before she gives Bonnie a confident smile.

"You're right, Bonnie," she says determinedly. "I need to brave for Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim. I must not let them down for their sakes."

"That's the spirit," Bonnie says bubbly as they reach the main gate. "Now all we got to do is find where they're keeping him."

"Wait, there he is!" Clemont says pointing down.

Serena and Bonnie look down from the bridge to see a convoy of people trapped behind metal bars inside an iron carriage, pulled by a horse ridden by a scruffy looking guy. Inside the iron carriage are a group of servants including a sad balding old man that Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont recognize.

"It's Entalmorfious!" Bonnie shouts in alarm. "And it looks like they're just on their way to ship him."

"Oh boy, we're cutting things a too close," Clemont says nervously.

Bonnie turns to Serena and gives her a serious look.

"It's now or never, Serena," she says determinedly. "Get over there and save him."

Serena sighs before she takes a deep breath again and nods. She lifts her head up and starts walking tall and proud again as she finds her way down the hill to face the man who is holding her friend.

"Lord, please give me strength with what I'm about to do," she prays quietly as she takes out the coins and holds them up for the man to see and firmly says. "I wish to settle the debt against this man. He is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him. I demand that you free him at once."

Entalmorfious' sad eyes widen at the sound of her voice and he turns his head to see his chance for freedom in surprise. The man carrying the carriage, however, is not impressed.

"You're too late, lady. He's bought and paid to be a slave overseas." he says rudely.

"I said release him," Serena commands. "Do it and I will pay you twenty gold coins."

"Lady, you can have _me_ for twenty coins, now move it." the man says with a wave of his hand.

The man's words angered Serena and she grabs the horse by the rails.

"This man was sold to pay someone else's taxes without my authority," she says. "You will release him or I will settle this matter to the king."

"The king's the one who sold him, love," the man says with a mocking grin. "He's now the property to the slaving company in Hemarcrish-Dorcros."

"He's not property you short-sighted brute," Serena rebukes. "Do you honestly think it is right to chain people like inanimate objects? I demand that you release him at once."

"Woman, I could care less about what you think about my views about people like this filthy scum!" the man barks. "I don't care who you are or what house you are from, but what the king says goes, so get out of my way now!"

"You dare raise your voice to a lady, sir?"

Serena's eyes widened and she can feel her cheeks heating up at the sound of the voice. She calmly tries to collect herself before she turns around to find Prince Ashton glaring daggers at the carriage driver with a group of guards and what appears to be a Varpathion general and his second-in-command standing behind him. The driver stutters nervously.

"Y-y-your highness," he manages to see. "Sorry sir, I meant no disrespect. It's just that these are the king's orders. I'm supposed to take these thieves and criminals to the coast."

Serena snaps out of her gaze towards the Prince that no one but the Varpathion general and captain notice and turns back to glare at the driver.

"My servant is neither a thief or a criminal," she says before turning back to the Prince. "And of those men who are cannot help themselves, Your Highness."

The Prince looks at Serena in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asks. "What makes these people just as innocent as your servant, m'lady?"

Serena takes another deep breath before she speaks seriously to the prince.

"If you suffer your people to be ill-educated and their manners corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for crimes to which their first education dispose them and were frankly forced upon after a horrible war that you fought so hard to protect the very same people, what else is to be concluded, sire, that you first make thieves and then punish them?"

The prince stares at Serena in amazement. Unbeknownst to Serena, noble people and guards were paying attention to what she is saying and are intrigued by her wise words. Even the Varpathion general and captain look at each other in amusement. Finally, the prince smiles and turns to the carriage driver.

"Well, there you have it," he says. "Release her servant."

"B-but, Your Highness," the driver protests.

"I said release him," the Prince commands firmly.

The driver stutters again before he sighs reluctantly.

"Yes, sire," he says.

Serena lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and smiles brightly as she turns to find the driver opening the iron cage and letting Entalmorfious out. She runs over to her old friend and hugs him tightly.

"Oh as surely as The Lord lives, I thought I was looking at your mother," Entalmorfious says as he hugs Serena back with tears in his eyes.

"Meet me at the bridge," Serena whispers in Entalmorfious' ear. "Clemont and Bonnie are waiting for you."

Entalmorfious nods before he runs off to meet Clemont and Bonnie. Serena hands the twenty coins to the driver before she walks over to Prince Ashton and bows humbly.

"Thank you so much, Your Highness," she says sincerely.

Ash smiles at her happy appreciation before she stands up and looks at him. He stares at her in surprise as he notices something familiar about her bright blue eyes. Before Ash can say anything, however, she turns and walks away, leaving the prince clueless.

"Ash, what is it?" Kenny asks, noticing his friend's confusion.

Ash hesitates before he turns to his friend and says, "I thought I saw something very familiar about that woman. It's like I've seen her before."

"You probably have," Kenny says with a smirk. "More than likely you've seen her and countless other noblewomen in the royal court without directly noticing her."

"No, that's not it," Ash says deep in thought. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Before Kenny can say a word about the matter, Ash gets off his horse and begins jogging to catch up with Serena. Kenny sighs in annoyance before he says to himself, "Well, at least he has his sights on a girl and not to the other side of the continent."

Serena continues to walk firm and tall like a noblewoman, determined to make her way to meet Entalmorfious, Clemont and Bonnie at the bridge before she hears Ash's voice coming from behind.

"Excuse me, my lady, but have we met before?" He asks.

Serena whimpers quietly, as she feels her cheeks turning red again before she shakes it off and regains her calm demeanor.

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness," she answers.

Ash scratches his head as he continues to follow Serena.

"I could swear I've met every courtier in the country," he says.

"I'm not from Kalos, Your Highness," Serena lies immediately. "I'm from… Kanto and visiting a cousin."

"Oh really? Who?" Ash asks.

Serena bites her lips and says, "The only cousin I have, sire."

Ash frowns and steps in front of Serena making her stop and blush lightly, taken aback by his approach.

"Are you being coy on purpose or are you seriously refusing to tell you name?"

"N-n-no, and yes, Your Highness," Serena manages to say before she passes by the prince, struggling to keep her cool.

"Well then, please tell me your cousin's name so that I can call upon her to tell me yours," Ash calls out following her again. "After all, a lady who can paraphrase a quote from Thomas More is well worth the effort."

Serena stops walking and turns to the prince in surprise.

"Y-you, you've read _Utopia_?" She asks with stars in her eyes and a big smile.

"It has been a requirement in my education," Ash answers before scratching the back of his head and honestly says, "Though I must admit I thought it to be rather sentimental and dull. I just couldn't help but find the plight of the everyday rustic boring."

Serena's happy face turns sour at these words.

"So I suppose you do not converse with many peasants," she says bitterly.

"Well, of course, not," Ash says. "That should be obvious, right?"

"There is nothing obvious about it, Your Highness," she says in a disapproving tone that makes Ash take a step back nervously. "A country's character is defined by its 'everyday rustics' as you call them. They are the very leg that you stand on and that position demands respect not a condescending look at best especially if a war was fought to protect them and their homes _if_ they have any."

Serena turns around and walks away again, leaving Ash dumbfounded for a moment before he runs after her again.

"Wait a minute," he says catching up to her. "Are you saying I'm arrogant?"

"Well, you gave one man back his life but left the rest to be sailed away just because you were so focused on a pretty face," Serena says with a humph.

Ash sweats nervously, feeling a sense of guilt surrounding his entire body. He stops following Serena for a moment to let her cold words sink in before he runs over to her and steps in front of her again.

"You're right," he says sincerely, surprising Serena. "And if it is your wish, I shall look into freeing every man who is behind bars who has been ignored. I only ask for a name in return, my lady. Any name will do."

Serena is taken aback by the prince's sincerity. Ash stares deeply into her blue eyes to show his desperation in his brown eyes. Serena hesitates to answer and considers saying her real name, but she rules the idea out, wanting to keep her real identity a secret. Finally, after thinking about it, she decides to give him a name that has not been heard outside of her home since before she was born.

"Grace," she says. "My name is Comtesse Grace de Ridley."

Ash smiles, relieved to get an answer.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He says with a toothy grin that makes Serena giggle. The two begin to stare at each other and smile before a voice breaks the moment.

"Oh, Ash!" Queen Delia says joyously as she walks toward Ash with a smile.

"Hello, mother," Ash says with a nervous chuckle.

Serena's eyes widen as she realizes that the queen is heading towards her. She glances at Ash to see his eyes fixed on his mother before she takes the opportunity to run as fast as she can out of sight.

"The king would like a word with you," Delia says to her son as her glad face turns into a disapproving one. "Several, in fact."

"He usually does," Ash says with a frown before turning his head to find Serena gone. He looks around the courtyard in confusion before his mother clears her throat as if to tell him to come now. He sighs reluctantly before he follows his mother back to the castle.

And yet, as he follows the queen, he gives the spot where Serena was one last look, wondering if he will ever see her again.

 **Chapter 4**

Helga hangs up the laundry glumly while her sister Kim works in the estate garden. Kim occasionally glances at her elder sister, perturbed with what is obviously on her mind. It has been a couple of hours since Serena went to Lumiose City with Clemont and Bonnie and there's no way for the elder woman to know whether or not Serena succeeded in her mission yet. Kim wishes she could come over to be by Helga's side, but she doesn't want Hania catching her not doing her chores.

As she reluctantly picks out the weeds, however, Kim starts to hear footsteps from a distance. She looks up and sees Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie entering the estate grounds with an old man that she thought she'd never see again. Kim's eyes widen and she gasps loudly before she turns to her sister and screams, "Helga!"

Helga stops hanging up the laundry and turns to Kim curiously. Her younger sister points to the estate gate and she turns around to meet the eyes of her husband at a distance. Her heart leaps and she stares in shock for a moment before she starts running as fast as her old legs can carry her. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie back away from Entalmorfious as he embraces his wife tightly. Helga weeps on her husband's chest while Entalmorfious tries to calm her down with words of comfort. Kim, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie begin to shed their own tears of joy at the sight of this reunion.

"I was afraid I lost you forever," Helga sobs.

"It's all right, my love, it's all right," Entalmorfious says soothingly. "I'm right here. I'm home."

Helga lifts her head up and musters the best angry face she can through the tears.

"You better make sure it stays that way," she growls. "Because if that woman tries anything like that to us again, I can't help what I will do. No one is ever to separate us but The Lord and The Lord alone when it is our time to die. Understood?"

"As you wish," Entalmorfious says calmly, clearly used to his wife saying such things in a brutish tone.

Helga keeps her angry face for a couple seconds before she breaks down and starts crying on her husband's chest again. Serena puts her hand on her heart as she smiles brightly at this touching reunion. She wipes the tears from her eyes as Kim joins in the hug. Helga turns her head to Serena and reaches out her hand, inviting her to join in the hug. Serena is taken aback at this before she smiles again and joins in the group hug.

"Lord bless you, child," Helga whispers to Serena as the four servants hug each other tightly.

"Aaaaawwwww," Bonnie coos. "This is so touching."

"Bonnie, not so loud," Clemont rebukes.

"Oh lighten up, big brother," Bonnie rebukes back. "This is a happy moment."

Entalmorfious, Helga, Kim, and Serena break their hug and turn to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Your sister is right, Clemont, this is a joyous moment indeed," Helga says appreciatively. "I can never repay any of you for your help in bringing my husband back to me."

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's our pleasure," Bonnie says with a cheerful grin.

Serena smiles before she turns to Kim.

"Have my stepmother and stepsisters returned?" she asks.

Kim looks at the young honey-blonde woman nervously.

"They are, Serena," she says hesitantly. "You might want to brace yourself. The mistress is in one of her moods again."

"Why?" Serena asks worryingly.

"I have no idea," Kim says. "I told her that you left to pick wildflowers like we planned, and she was frustrated at my answer. I hope you have some actual flowers to backup my claim."

"She sure does," Bonnie says taking a handful of wildflowers out of her bag with a toothy grin. "I picked them myself while she was rescuing Entalmorfious."

Kim sighs partly in relief and says, "Then you better get inside with those flowers, Serena. Best not keep her waiting any longer."

Serena looks at Kim nervously as Bonnie gives her the flowers.

"We need to get going anyway," Clemont says. "Our father will be worried if we wait any longer.

Serena gives Clemont a sad smile and says, "I understand. Thank you for your help, you two."

Bonnie hugs Serena tightly and Serena gives Clemont a hug that makes him blush before the two siblings leave and Serena turns around to reluctantly enter the house while Helga and Entalmorfious continue to embrace.

Serena finds a vase to put the flowers in and begins to find a place to put it in one of the living rooms. As she makes it to the east living room, she sees Dawn's sewing while Miette sits on a chair on the other side, reading a book with a smirk.

"Somebody's in trouble," she sings.

Serena looks at her confused until she feels two fingers grab her ear and twist it harshly. She cries in pain and drops the vase of wildflowers as Hania drags her to the floor.

"You evil child," she snarls. "How could you do such a thing?"

"What have I done?" Serena asks.

"Think hard, Serena," Miette says, her eyes still glued to her book. "Think very hard. Maybe it has something to do with this morning."

Serena looked back and forth between Hania and Miette before she suddenly remembers.

"The prince with our horse?" she asks.

"Yes," Hania says. "You attacked Prince Ashton himself as he was borrowing one of the horses, you wicked child."

"But I didn't know that it was him," Serena protests. "He had his hood up so I couldn't recognize him."

Hania and Miette chuckle in a condescending manner before Miette takes her eyes off of her book and says, "Why Serena, even a simple-minded girl like you could recognize the royal design of his cloak. Why when he came to the estate grounds to return the horse, I could see that it was my future groom before he entered the gate."

Hania smirked at her daughter before turning to Serena.

"Well, no matter," she says. "Miette gave a stunning performance and thanks to your foolish attack, she is not far from wrapping that boy around her fingers."

For some reason that she can't understand, Serena's heart sank at the thought of the prince and Miette together. Her frown grows as Miette gives her a confident smirk that backs up her mother's words before Hania speaks again.

"With that said, however, we must not hold back on your chores for when the prince comes again, mustn't we?" She says, glaring at Serena. "Let's make the floors spotless, the silverware squeaky clean and so on. Is that understood?"

Serena fights off a protest in her voice and nods vigorously in understanding.

"Good. Then get to it," Hania commands.

"Yes, stepmother," Serena says as she exits the room.

Miette keeps her grin as she watches her stepsister leave to do her chores before she goes back to her book. Dawn looks at where Serena left feeling sorry for her before she quickly hides it before Hania turns around to look at her.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps and the three women turn to see Entalmorfious entering the room with Helga and Kim.

"What is he doing here?" Miette asks displeased. "Shouldn't he be sailing away?"

The three servants hide their contempt at her words before Entalmorfious turns to Hania and says, "They told me I can go home, Madame. I paid off your - er, my debts."

Miette and Dawn turn to Hania, who stares at the old man with a suspicious glare.

"Fine," she says with a wave of her hand. "Go… catch a chicken or something."

The three servants smile at this and leave while Miette rolls her eyes and goes back to her book and Hania leaves to her bedroom.

No one notices Dawn secretly smiling from seeing Entalmorfious reunited with his wife and sister-in-law.

Ash grumbles childishly as Kenny and Delia escort him to the throne room. He knows he's in for a serious talking by his stepfather, Jeriack, and it's a waste of time in his eyes. They enter the throne room where Jeriack is waiting for him and is speaking without even looking at the young prince.

"You are restricted to the grounds," the king says bluntly.

"Seriously?" Ash says unamused. "You're putting me under house arrest? Is that really going to do anything?"

"Do not mock me, boy," Jeriack growls, his eyes glaring at his stepson. "I am the king of Kalos and I will have my way or I will -"

"You'll do what? Ship me off to Hemarcrish-Dorcros like some criminal?" Ash ridicules. "What would our own subjects think of that? What would even King Norman think if he found out his future son-in-law was sold as a slave for a marriage agreement that he's a part of?"

Jeriack's tan face turns red in anger as he clenches his teeth at Ash. Delia places her hand on her husband's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Jeriack, dear, please calm down before you have a stroke," she pleads as she makes him sit down before turning to Ash. "Now Ash, sweetie, you are a prince born of privilege and with that comes specific obligations."

"No offense, mom, but the idea of being forced to marry someone I haven't met never made either of us very happy," Ash says. "Just because you two married without even meeting each other doesn't mean I should too."

"Listen to your mother, boy," Jeriack snarls. "As heaven is my witness, you will marry Princess May by the next full moon or I will strike you in any way I can."

"Jeriack!" Delia shrieks disapprovingly.

"What shall it be, stepfather? The hot oil or the rack?" Ash asks mockingly.

"Ash!" Delia screams.

Jeriack growls as he stands up from his chair and walks over to Ash until they are face to face.

"Be careful with what you say, _Ashton_ ," he warns. "I may find a way to live forever and deny you the crown even when you are twice the age I am now."

"Good," Ash says smugly. "I never wanted it even when my real father was alive."

Delia gasps at Ash's harsh words as he storms out of the room. Jeriack watches him leave flabbergasted before turning to his wife.

"He's your son," he rebukes.

Delia gives him a hard glare and says, "He's your son too."

Jeriack scoffs angrily until he notices Kenny still in the room.

"You are dismissed, captain," he says with a wave of her hand.

Kenny clears his throat and says, "Yes sir, but before I take my leave, General Durbin and Captain Woodward arrived with the prince. They are waiting out in the hall."

Jeriack's eyes widened as he completely forgot about Timothy's arrival in the midst of chasing down Ash. He turns to Delia and gives her a nod, as a calm way of asking her to leave. Delia sighs and reluctantly leaves the room before Jeriack turns his head back to Kenny.

"Send them in," he orders.

Kenny takes a bow and exits the room. Jeriack takes a big breath to collect himself just in time to see Timothy and Coovers enter the room and greets them with a bright smile.

"Ah, Timothy, Coovers, my old friends," he says in a gleeful tone while Timothy and Coovers give him a respectful bow.

"King Jeriack," Timothy greets. "Your father sends his regards and best hopes to you."

"Oh there is no need for titles, dear boy," Jeriack says giving both Timothy and Coovers a friendly hug. "I may be a king, but you don't have to treat me in such a formal manner. Come sit and tell me how goes your assignment across the land?"

"It's going slow but steady," Timothy answers as the three men take a seat around a square table. "Everyone still has a way to go with recovering from the war, but the other kingdoms are managing with or without our aid."

"That's splendid news," Jeriack says with a grin as a servant brings a pitcher of wine and starts pouring it into three goblets. "And how is King Norman in Hoenn?"

"He was doing well last we saw him," Timothy answers plainly. "He looks forward to the wedding between his daughter and your stepson."

"Good," Jeriack says. "I'm looking forward to it as well. Everything is going according to plan on our end."

Timothy and Coovers give each other skeptical looks before Coovers says in a taunting tone, "It didn't look that way when we saw him."

Jeriack's grin falters as he turns to Coovers with a glare.

"What the devil has that boy said to you?" He snarls.

"Oh not much," Timothy answers for Coovers. "Just enough to confirm the rumors we've heard concerning his feelings about marrying May. Clearly, he does not share your eagerness to have him marry her and everyone in Kalos and their dog knows it."

Jeriack frowns irritated.

"Alright," he grumbles. "That childish stepson of mine has been trying to find a way out of the agreement by his own stubborn means."

"Yes, he confirmed as much after we dealt with the Demoth scavengers who ambushed us," Coovers says.

Jeriack turns to Coovers in shock.

"Demoth in my kingdom?" He asks, trying to sound innocent. "Surely you two jest. There are none of those filthy scum here."

Timothy sighs impatiently and says, "Jeriack, drop the act. Demoth refugees are hiding in your lands and attacking convoys like ours. One of them almost stole some of our valuables including my paintings. They may not be an army to be feared anymore, but even without the fifty plus men we had cut down, it's obvious that there are a considerable number of them in Kalos."

Jeriack's frown deepens and glares at Timothy annoyed.

"Well, of course, there are Demoth here," he growls. "They are practically half the reason I made the agreement with King Norman. They've been plundering whenever they can ever since the war ended. We've been trying to hunt them down, but their hideout is nowhere to be found."

"I thought you'd say as much," Timothy says disapprovingly.

"Well, then what do you intend to do about it?" Jeriack asks. "Did my father send you here partly to wipe out all the Demoth scum in Kalos?"

"No, he did not." Timothy answers. "We're here to help you set everything on track with rebuilding everything that has happened in Kalos just like the rest of Varpathion's allies, not to be your personal exterminators."

"What?!" Jeriack shouts angrily. "I just said that they are plundering from my people. Does that not warrant that you destroy them all?!"

"If our goal was to commit genocide against what's left of a people who blindly followed a madman and willingly surrendered when one of their own stabbed him in the back, King Markenal would have ordered it as soon as the war was over," Timothy says unfazed with Jeriack's outburst. "But your father has made it clear that we are not to stoop to Powuru's level and execute people who openly regret following him. We are to try to find peace with the Demoth who have fled and -"

"Peace?!" Jeriack screams, slamming the table with his fist. "You expect any of us to want peace with them after all the damage they've caused? Do you expect them to just forget that you and your men just killed a few dozen of them?"

"Told you he wouldn't take it well," Coovers says smirking at Timothy who rolls his eyes at his second-in-command.

"You're right to say that killing some of them in defense didn't help our cause," he admits. "Regardless, we did not come here to kill for you. We're here under orders from your father to help you begin to patch things up in Kalos and that includes what is clearly going on with the Demoth who live here and Prince Ashton's engagement to Princess May."

"Then what do you expect me to do with either?" Jeriack asks.

"First thing's first, Jeriack," Timothy answers. "You need help figuring things out with that young man and contrary to your claim, you can't live forever."

"You heard me say that?" Jeriack asks.

"Ha! I wouldn't be surprised if the whole kingdom heard it the way you, your wife and stepson were bickering," Coovers mocks.

Jeriack glares at Coovers again before turning to Timothy.

"It's not my fault if the boy refuses to fulfill his duties even before his real father died," he claims. "The boy has his head filled with ideas about love and time away from the castle."

Timothy raises an eyebrow at this information.

"And what pray tell is wrong with either of those things?" He asks.

"He's the future king of a country, that's what," Jeriack answers stubbornly. "Kings are married by marriage agreements and stay in their castles to rule their kingdom. That is the way things have been for centuries and there has been no need to alter traditions. Why it's because I made the agreement to marry Delia with my father that there was a kingdom of Kalos to aid Varpathion and its allies during the remainder of the war."

"And do you really think Prince Ashton will keep those ideas just because you might strike him with oil or an iron if he implies otherwise?" Timothy challenges. "I think I can speak for Markenal when I say he would be disappointed that you are stooping to this level just to force his step-grandson to marry into another one of our allies."

Jeriack's blood boils at the general's words. He stands up from his chair and screams, "You listen here, General Durbin, my father may treat you like you're one of his sons, but that doesn't mean you can order around a king with what he does to his heir or his kingdom. I am the king and I will uphold the traditions that must be held whether Ash likes it or not for the sake of the kingdom."

Timothy looks at Jeriack, unfazed by his outburst. Then he sighs and speaks to Jeriack calmly.

"You're right, Jeriack," he says. "You are the king of Kalos and one of Markenal's own flesh and blood. However, your argument works both ways. As much as you have made your father proud by willingly forfeiting your claim to the Varpathion throne next to your brother so that you can aid one of our allies by becoming their king, that also comes with high expectations from you more than any other king in the continent. A marriage agreement may have been a necessity before, but your father does not share your beliefs that it will now for that young man and Princess May. Our traditions are changing, Jeriack. Slowly but surely, they have been ever since the war whether you want it or not and no matter what you do, Prince Ash will want that change as soon as he becomes king. Your father is expecting many great things from you and it's up to you to decide whether or not to meet his hopes."

"What is it that you're saying, Timothy?" Jeriack asks. "Are you saying I should cancel the agreement and let the prince marry the first pretty girl he sees?"

"Not necessarily," Timothy answers. "I merely propose that you should come up with a compromise between you and your stepson."

"Are you out of your mind?" Jeriack rebukes. "I've been fighting hard to show that boy how everything must work with no intentions of giving him an inch."

"Well, that's exactly why you should do it, isn't it?" Timothy says with his eyebrow raised. "Neither of you are getting anywhere bickering like five-year-olds. As long as you two keep at it, nothing will really be accomplished and at best that will cause trouble with just your agreement with Hoenn and at worst it might cause problems for all of Kalos. You said it yourself that you're doing all of this for the kingdom, Jeriack. How can you secure its future if you can't even figure out how to handle its future king?"

Jeriack doesn't say anything for a moment. He and Timothy stare at each other while Coovers takes a sip out of his goblet without a care. Finally, Jeriack sighs and looks at the general with a slightly calm look.

"How do you propose I make such a compromise, Timothy?" He asks.

Timothy gives a small smile and says, "Well, if the young boy is so certain that he should marry for love, why not give him a chance to do just that?"

Jeriack raises an eyebrow at Timothy before he looks away in thought. Timothy stares at the king, curious of what he's thinking about while Coovers quietly belches having finished his wine. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Jeriack raises his eyebrow again and turns back to Timothy with an amused smirk.

"Fine," he says. "If a compromise is what you believe is the best solution, then how about this...?"

Ash lies down on a bench in the castle gardens as he stares at the night sky. His thoughts are wrapped up with how trapped he feels still being forced to marry the princess of Hoenn without his consent. The more he thinks about it, the more irritated he is until he sits up and groans in anger.

"Why can't I make him listen?" he asks to himself as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I wish I never bumped into that Varpathion general. I should have been in Sinnoh by now if he didn't make me stay long enough for Kenny to catch up with me."

As he thinks about getting caught again, however, his mind drifts to the woman with the honey blonde hair. His face turns calm as he considers how he would not have met her or been able to free her servant if he wasn't brought back to the castle grounds. He begins to think of how she spoke with such intelligence and kindness toward those less fortunate and a smile begins to enter his face as he thinks of the look of happiness in her blue eyes when he ordered that old man's release. Suddenly, his smile turns into a frown when he realizes something.

"What's her name again?" He asks himself.

"What's who's name, Ash?"

Ash turns to his right startled to see his mother walking toward him with a concerned look. Ash sighs and looks away from her.

"Nothing, mother," he says.

Delia frown and walks over to her son.

"Ash da Ketchum, you know better than to claim that something is nothing to your mother," she rebukes. "Clearly you have your mind on someone."

Ash hesitates before he reluctantly says, "Okay, I am thinking about somebody."

"That's better," Delia says with a smirk. "And this somebody would be that young lady you were talking to in the courtyard, am I right?"

"What?" Ash says surprised. "How did you know?"

Delia rolls her eyes and says, "Because I saw the way you were looking at her before I called out to you. You obviously took a liking to her."

Ash's surprised face turns back to a frown as he looks away from his mother.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" he says. "But it's strange that I've never heard a noblewoman speak the way she does."

"Oh? How so?" Delia asks intrigued.

"Well...I'm not sure how to explain it," Ash admits. "It's just...she talks with such...a sweet yet insightful voice. She quotes _Utopia_ and ridicules me for my lack of knowledge about the people."

"Hmmm, sounds like a very wise noblewoman," Delia says with a pleased look. "And yet you didn't learn her name?"

"No, I did but it isn't coming to me," Ash says racking his brain. "It was...uh...oh right! It was Comtesse Grace de Ridley."

Delia looks at her son, puzzled.

"Comtesse Grace de Ridley?" she asks.

"Yeah, that's it," Ash says. "She said she's from Kanto and is visiting a cousin here. Do you have any idea who that could be?"

Delia chuckles nervously and says, "I'm afraid I don't. There are so many courtiers in our country alone to remember by name, it would take a miracle to recall how any of them could be related to someone named Ridley."

Ash frowns at his mother's confession.

"Well, that messes up my chances of finding out where she's staying," he says defeated.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Delia says sympathetically.

Ash merely hums in acknowledgement until they hear a set of footsteps coming their way. Ash's frown grows as he knows that his stepfather is coming towards him and looks away before Jeriack stops walking in from of him and his mother. No one says anything for a moment before Jeriack clears his throat.

"Ash, I think it is time we make a compromise regarding your engagement," he announces.

Ash turns his head to look at his stepfather in surprise as Jeriack continues.

"In honor of General Durbin for his visit and his service in defending our country and all the other kingdoms in the land, I've decided to throw a ball where our compromise is to be struck," he says. "If love is what you seek in a marriage, then I suggest you find it before then for at the stroke of midnight, you will announce your engagement to the girl of your choice and if you can't find one that you wish to marry before then, then you will marry Princess May and that will be final then and there."

Ash stares at Jeriack, taken aback by his announcement. He and Delia look at each other in shock before Jeriack speaks again.

"Well, boy, are we in agreement?" Jeriack asks.

"What will you do with your marriage agreement if I find someone?" Ash asks.

"You just leave Hoenn to me and General Durbin," Jeriack answers plainly. "From where I'm standing, you have bigger problems to worry about then how King Norman will react if he discovers his daughter no longer has a fiancee."

Ash looks at Jeriack with an unsure look. Delia places her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Choose wisely, Ash," she says turning her head to her husband. "Divorce is not something that can be done here in Kalos."

Jeriack merely smirks, slightly amused by his wife's words before turning his gaze back to Ash. After a moment, Ash looks at his stepfather in the eye.

"Very well," he says taking out his hand. "We are in agreement."

Jeriack smirks again as he shakes Ash's hand.

"About time that you two agree on something for once," Delia whispers to herself.

Standing several feet away from them, however, is Timothy and Coovers spying on the royal family. Timothy smirks as he walks away pleased while Coovers follows him with a concerned look.

"Do you really think that kid is going to find love at the appointed time we gave him?" he asks. "For that matter, are you sure it's a risk to jeopardize a possible close alliance between Kalos and Hoenn for this?"

"If you have concerns, Coovers, you had plenty of time to say them while Jeriack and I were talking instead of drinking," Timothy says.

Coovers frowns before he stands in front of Timothy, forcing him to stop walking.

"You better not let your little hopeless romantic side get the better of our mission," Coovers says. "I don't want to stay away from home any more than duty dictates we have to."

"Says the guy flirting with virtually every unmarried woman in the realm that we come across," Timothy points out. "Besides, Jeriack is right. We'll find a way to calm King Norman down if Prince Ash indeed finds someone."

"Which comes back to my first question; do you really think he's going to find love?" Coovers asks with his arms crossed.

"I do," Timothy answers bluntly.

"Why?" Coovers asks with his eyebrow raised.

Timothy scratches his chin, pretending to be deep in thought before he answers, "It's a secret."

Coovers frowns suspiciously before he scoffs and walks away, giving up. Timothy smiles at his friend's reaction before he exits the castle gardens and walks across the courtyard. The moonlight shines on him as he walks in thought until he sees the spot where Prince Ash was talking to the woman with the short honey blonde hair. His smile grows as he thinks about the way they looked at each other as she was trying to save her servant.

"Well, my young prince," he says quietly. "I hope I gave you a chance to find that love you are looking for."

 **Chapter 5**

Hania's eyes snap open at the sound of the manor bell ringing. She groans in annoyance hoping the servants will answer it right away and she can return to her sleep until she hears a knock on her door. She groans again and sits up on her bed and calls out, "Yes?" as calmly as possible.

"It's Sir Evitimus, my lady," Kim calls out from the other side of Hania's bedroom door.

Hania frowns at the mention of that name. She mentally hopes that the royal guard has something of value to his visit apart from trying to woo her with his man-childish ways as she reluctantly changes out of her nightgown to one of her dresses She opens the door and follows Kim to the front door where she can see a man standing in front of it from the crack of the door.

"No one is to come near this door while I converse with the man," she orders.

"Yes, my lady," Kim answers with a bow before she leaves.

Hania takes a deep breath before she musters a fake pleased face and opens the door to reveal a scrawny short guard giving her a flirtatious look while holding out an envelope.

"Lady de Adag," he says giving her an over-the-top bow. "Your beauty still knows no bounds."

"Oh Evitimus, what a flatter you are," Hania replies with a fake smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure, my sweet?"

"I come with an invitation from the king himself and with valuable news concerning the prince's engagement," Evitimus answers with an eager chuckle as he gives Hania the envelope. She opens it up and takes out a folded piece of paper that reads;

 _To the Baroness de Adag_

 _& all the ladies of the house._

 _Their Majesties Lord Jeriack, Queen Delia_

 _And Prince Ashton de Ketchum cordially_

 _invite you to a masque_

 _in honor of_

 _General Timothy Durbin_

 _On the eve of the feast of_

 _St. Florinda_

Hania raises her eyebrow, intrigued. A personal invitation for the king means more chances for Miette to attempt to woo the prince in a way that he could be convinced to marry her instead of the Hoenn princess. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Evitimus clears his throat.

"Ah yes," Hania says collecting herself. "You said you have news about the engagement?"

Evitimus grins mischievously as he gestures Hania to come closer. She reluctantly obeys before the guard leans into her ear.

"At the moment, the engagement is canceled, my lady," he whispers. "Rumor has it that the prince must find himself a bride before that very night. So your daughter has a chance to be that bride within less than a fortnight."

Hania eyes widen and a mischievous grin grows on her face.

"My, my, my," she says. "That does not give us very much time, now does it?"

"With my lady's cunning wit and her daughter's stunning looks, you shall find a way," Evitimus assures with his own grin. "And if it pleases you, I know just where you can begin to butter that boy up."

Hania raises her eyebrow and says, "I'm all ears, my sweet."

Evitimus grins bashfully before he clears his throat and says, "Prince Ashton is playing with the Marquis de Takeshi tomorrow at noon."

Hania's smirk grows as she strokes Evitimus' cheeks flirtatiously.

"Oh, how can they treat someone as equally cunning as you as nothing more than a mere castle guard?" She coos.

Evitimus blushes brightly and says, "They just don't understand like you do, m'lady."

"Indeed," Hania says. "All the same, I am growing fond of the intrigues we forge together, you and I. Keep your eyes and ears open for more opportunities, my precious and when my daughter becomes queen, perhaps we will come to a new agreement. Do you understand?"

Evitimus grins while he still blushes and says, "As you wish, my lady."

Hania keeps her flirtatious grin as Evitimus returns to his horse and rides away. As soon as he's gone, she rolls her eyes and grumbles, "I hate that idiot," as she closes the door. She sighs, relieved to be away from the guard's presence before she remembers the information he gave her and her grin returns.

"MIETTE! DAWN!"

As soon as they were woken up, Miette and Dawn were up on their feet and quick to respond to their mother's call. Miette, in particular, is so thrilled that the engagement is canceled and she now has a major opportunity to marry the prince that she screamed for joy loud enough to wake up the rest of the servants and all the animals in the estate. As soon as they finished eating their breakfast, the three women went upstairs to look through their wardrobes for dresses to wear to the ball.

Meanwhile, Serena and Kim work on their outside chores starting with feeding the horses. As they make their rounds, however, Serena stops when she comes across her father's horse, Fenrir. A heartfelt smile enters her face as she pets the horse by the muzzle, earning a friendly snort from the horse. She giggles quietly before she places a bucket of food for the horse to eat and happily watches it enjoy its meal.

"I see you're happy to see Fenrir back," Kim says walking by Serena.

"I am," Serena says in a serene tone. "If I must be frank, I was more scared than angry that he was being stolen before I found out that the thief was the prince. It warms my heart to see that he was true to his word to bring Fenrir back."

Kim smiles kindly at the young woman who continues to pet the horse as he eats.

"Speaking of the prince, I wonder how he didn't recognize you when you were rescuing Entalmorfious," Kim says intrigued.

Serena stops in mid-pet as she considers what Kim said.

"Well, I don't think he saw my face for very long before I bowed down and hid it with my hair," Serena says before she giggles. "It probably helps that he was so intrigued by my speech that he didn't have time to consider I could be the same girl who threw apples at his poor, royal head."

The two women giggle at the thought before Kim says with a blissful sigh, "Still though, I wish I could have been there with Clemont and Bonnie to see you all dressed up like a courtier and talking to Prince Ashton himself like a lady. Your father would have been proud to see you like that."

Serena smiles warmly at the mention of her father before she frowns when her mind turns to the prince.

"I wouldn't call it talking so much as scolding him, Kim," she says. "And I can't believe that I gave him my mother's maiden name. I can't tell if I was really intrigued by his claim to release the other prisoners or if I just did what I had to do to get him off my back. Either way, though, that man is insufferable."

Kim chuckles in response making Serena turn to her confused.

"What?" she asks.

"You've been saying that almost as soon as you came back with my brother-in-law," Kim says with an amused smirk. "And every time you do, you sound less sincere and more like you're infatuated with Prince Ashton."

Serena's eyes widen and her cheeks turn red before she looks away from Kim, trying to collect herself.

"Nonsense," she claims. "It's as true now as it was when I brought Entalmorfious back."

"Oh hogwash," Kim rebukes. "If you were any more infatuated, I'd almost confuse you for Helga back when we were young and she was in denial about her feelings for Entalmorfious."

"Well, even if I am, it doesn't matter," Serena claims. "He still is a spoiled boy ignorant of what's happening to the people he rules under."

Kim merely chuckles in amusement before she places her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Well, of course, he his, child," she says. "He's royalty. They're all born like that."

"Then I suppose the penalty for being wealthy is that you have to live with only the rich and no one else," Serena says with a frown. "It's no wonder so many people like us are treated this way even after fighting a war just to protect us."

"Oh come now, Serena, surely a young woman as kind and well-read as yourself can see that things can't always be that black and white," Kim says with a smile. "Why I'll bet that Ashton is charming once you get to know him."

Serena hesitates for a moment before she thinks about when she first met the Prince and he gave her a toothy grin after he gave her the coins and how sincere he sounded when he asked for her name. A happy smile enters her face without her knowing which makes Kim grin, knowing that her point is made. The moment is short-lived, however, when Serena snaps out of her thoughts and clears her throat.

"Oh, it's fool's hope to think that, Kim," she claims. "If he's still as ignorant and inconsiderate as he proved himself to be in the courtyard, then he and Miette deserve each other."

Kim gasps loudly before she slaps Serena upside the head. Serena whimpers in pain as Kim speaks to her like a mother scolding her child.

"You watch that tongue of yours, young lady," she says sharply. "The only throne I want that insufferable, blue-haired brat to sit on is the one I have to clean every day. I wouldn't wish her hand in marriage to even Powuru if he survived the war and was looking for a bride despite his thirst for blood and power."

Serena rubs her head, and Kim goes back to feeding the other horses. She sighs and starts petting Fenrir again who just finished his meal as her thoughts go back to the prince. She remembers how her heart felt heavy when Miette was boastfully claiming that she was going to make herself Prince Ashton's bride. The more she thought about the idea, the more she began to fear it even though she has no idea why she feels this way. She secretly accepts that Kim is right that it would be cruel to have Miette marry him, but also begins to wonder if she really has become infatuated with Ash after knowing him for only one day.

Hania, Miette, and Dawn continue to go through their dresses, as they still can't think of something for Miette in particular to wear.

"How about this one, darling?" Hania suggests presenting a dress to her eldest daughter.

"No, that one is blue," Miette says with a wave of her hand.

"But Ashton loves blue," Hania says.

"And every other girl in the kingdom will be wearing it in attempt to gain his attention," Miette points out. "Besides, I'm a natural bluenette. That alone should gain my Ashton's attention since he can look at my beautiful, short blue hair all the time no matter what I wear. Plus, by rightfully marrying me, some of our royal children will be born with my hair, so he'll have more than enough blue to last a lifetime."

Hania smiles proudly at her eldest daughter.

"Well said, Miette," she says. "Standing out from others that way is definitely key to gain that boy's attention."

"Well, why can't I try one of these dresses as well, mother?" Dawn protests. "Two daughters chasing the prince means double our chances after all."

"Oh don't kid yourself, Dawn, there's no way you could catch Ashton's attention," Hania says with a wave of her hand. "You'll just be there for the food and nothing else… and that includes _not_ trying anything with the Captain of the Guard."

Dawn frowns, as she mentally wishes she could see Captain Kenny again even though the mother has forbidden it. Her thoughts are interrupted, however when Miette groans impatiently.

"Mother, can we please focus?" she whines.

"Well, what is it that you want if none of these dresses, dearest?" Hania asks.

"I want something special," Miette demands. "I don't want just any dress, I want something spectacular. Something truly fit for a queen."

Hania frowns and scratches her chin in thought while Miette crosses her arms impatiently. Suddenly, Hania's eyes light up and she grins excitedly.

"I think I have just the thing, my darlings," she says. "But if you accept, Miette, then the three of us must speak of this to no one."

Miette's eyes widen as she grins mischievously. Hania gestures her two daughters to follow her and they make their way to Hania's bedroom where she opens a small chest. Miette and Dawn gasp as Hania takes out a beautiful white dress. Miette giggles excitedly while Dawn picks up a pair with white shoes that are covered with small sapphires.

"Oh mother it's perfect," Miette says in a feverish manner. "I can see Ashton and the entire court staring at me while wearing this already. Where in the world did you get this?"

"The dress and shoes belonged to Grace de Ridley, your stepfather's wife before me," Hania says with a roguish smirk. "They're Serena's dowry for her...wedding."

Hania and Miette giggle disdainfully, making Dawn frown at their amusement.

"A servant girl like Serena wearing a beautiful dress like this, for her wedding?" Miette says as she runs her fingers through the dress. "Who's the groom supposed to be? The chimney sweep?"

"Indeed," Hania says. "If she were lucky, I would sell her to Sir Calem da Xavier and he could marry her. That womanizer would still sleep around to be sure, but he's probably the best chance she has to marry someone who isn't as accustomed to the dirt as she is which even then isn't saying much."

Miette nods in agreement before she goes back to admiring the dress.

"But mother, wouldn't Serena want to wear this to the ball if the dress is hers?" Dawn suggests.

Miette turns to her sister and gives her a displeased glare.

"Since when does a royal function include commoners?" she rebukes.

"Well...no one," Dawn admits. "But she still is our stepsister and the invitation does say 'To the ladies of the house.' So technically she has to come with us."

Hania and Miette look at each other before turning back to Dawn.

"Honestly, Dawn, dear, whose side are you on?" Hania asks. "She's only related to us by marriage and since she isn't of noble blood no one is going to be the wiser if we don't bring her."

Dawn frowns, visibly displeased with her mother's words as Hania and Miette go back to admiring the dress. Neither of them notices, however, Serena entering the room carrying firewood and looking at them in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

Hania and Miette jump in surprise. They stare at Serena, unable to find a good answer as Serena looks back at them. Finally, Hania gets an idea and gives Serena a warm smile.

"Well, what does it look like, Serena?" she says. "We're clearly airing out your dress for the ball."

Both Serena and Dawn look at Hania confused while Miette gives her mother a deathly glare that Serena does not notice.

"The ball?" Serena asks. "What ball?"

Hania turns to Miette and gives her a mean glare as a way of telling her eldest daughter to play along. Miette secretly huffs before she gives Serena her own fake smile.

"Why haven't you heard?" she asks. "The King is throwing a ball in General Durbin's honor and it is decreed that every lady of the house is to attend including you. So we decided to take a look at what you should wear for the occasion. To be honest, I think it's very plain, but I suppose it will have to do for a commoner."

Serena doesn't say or do anything for a moment. Then a small smile enters her face as her eyes are glued to her stepmother.

"You...you want me to go to a ball with you?" she asks hopefully.

Hania swallows the lump in her throat, hiding her own distaste for what she's saying to her servant.

"Of course," she says with a fake grin.

Serena's smile grows as she says, "I don't know what to say, stepmother."

"Say?" Hania says pretending to be offended. "Honestly, Serena, it hurts that you don't feel like one of my daughters. I thought we could all go as one big happy family. Of course, I will only allow you to go if you can keep the manor spotless and mind your manners until then. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Serena says enthusiastically. "I promise, I will behave, stepmother."

Dawn frowns, displeased with her mother and sister's lies. She scoffs and storms out of the room, leaving Serena confused again.

"What's the matter with her?" she asks.

"Oh, she doesn't want you to go," Miette fibs. "She obviously has some stuck-up selfish reason.

Serena frowns, disappointed to hear that before she places the firewood near the fireplace and leaves the room. As she walks to her next chore, she smiles brightly, suddenly feeling excited to go to a ball and feeling hopeful that she might feel like a part of a family again with her stepmother and stepsisters after all.

It is later in the afternoon and Ash, Timothy and Coovers are hanging out at a lake far into the countryside with a cart full of inventions and painting equipment. Ash is skipping stones while Timothy and Coovers tinker with some of their inventions.

"So, why did you bring me put here, General Dur - um, Timothy?" Ash asks.

"Well, it's partly because this is a good place to try one of our inventions," Timothy admits. "But I also thought this would be a good place to talk to you, Ash. After all, I may be here to counsel your stepfather, but I think your step-grandfather would agree that it would be wise to counsel you as well. You are next in line for the throne after all and you have quite a decision to make."

Ash frowns at the mention of his bargain with Jeriack as he skips another stone.

"You got that right," Coovers says while giving the prince a teasing grin. "How are you feeling about that, buddy boy?"

Ash sighs before turning to face Timothy and Coovers.

"I don't know," he admits. "I mean I'm glad that I have this chance, don't get me wrong, but I can't help but be worried that I won't find someone that will love me for me and not because I'm the handsome prince that will one day become king whether he wants it or not."

"That is a dilemma," Timothy admits.

"You could try walking around the courtyard and talk to every available courtier there," Coovers suggests with a smirk. "That might work."

"That's not gonna work," Timothy says before turning to Ash. "Trust me, lad. Coovers here pretty much does that all the time and it never gets him anywhere."

Coovers glares at Timothy and says, "It could work for him. He's young and handsome, so he at least won't end up getting slapped in the face every time he talks to a woman like I do."

"Maybe, but I think His Highness would like to find his future bride through less...frivolous means," Timothy says.

Ash nods in agreement before asking, "Timothy, do you think there's a person out there for everyone?"

The Varpathion general smirks at the young prince and says, "I do."

"But how do you find the one for you?" Ash asks. "And even if you do find the one, how will you know that it's the one or what if you do meet but you never notice them?"

"Then you better learn to pay attention, son," Coovers says with a smirk. "I may be a flirt, but at least I flirt keeping in mind to the possibilities to what happens when I talk to any lady. ."

Timothy sighs and says, "I reluctantly have to give my friend that for whatever it's worth."

Ash frowns and says, "Okay, then how about this; say God put two in the world to one day meet, but then they are prevented from meeting because one of them gets struck by lightning or gets eaten by an animal or murdered by a criminal or something, well then what? Is that it?"

"You can't leave your mind to 'what ifs,' lad," Timothy says. "You gotta learn to trust that The Lord has it all planned for you."

"But sometimes he just opens the door for what he has planned and want you to decide whether or not to go in," Coovers adds.

"Ugh, so many unknowns, it's driving me crazy," Ash complains.

"That's the pain of being a gentleman wanting to find the lady of his life in a nutshell, I'm afraid," Timothy says with a sigh earning a nod from Coovers.

Ash continues to skip stones until Timothy and Coovers finish working on their invention. Ash turns around to see the two Varpathion officers present what looks like two wooden sculptures of navy boats with a strap installed inside each one. Ash stares at their creation in confusion.

"Uh… what is that?" He asks.

"In theory, these are shoes for walking on water" Timothy explains. "We just finished the final touches. Would you like to try them, Your Highness?"

Ash looks at the contraption and chuckles nervously.

"That's okay, gentleman. I'd rather see you guys try your own invention," he says politely.

"Suit yourself," Coovers says. "I got dibs then."

Unknown to Ash, Timothy, and Coovers, Serena went out into the woods to collect rocks while walking one of the estate pigs. She comes across the same lake and decides to tie the rope that's holding the pig around a tree and go swimming in the lake. She swims head up with a graceful smile as if she was swimming her worries away. She begins to think about what it will be like to go to the ball with her stepmother and stepsisters, what she will look like with her mother's dress and what kind of people she will meet. She then begins to wonder if the prince will be there and how handsome he would look in a nice suit. Her cheeks heat up and she shakes the thought away before going back to enjoying her swim with her eyes closed.

As she swims, however, Coovers is walking on the water with his and Timothy's invention. He smiles, pleased that their creation is working perfectly until he lifts his head and notices the honey blonde woman swimming near him. He smirks, love-struck at the sight of her calm, beautiful face before he walks over to her and clears his throat.

"May I say you swim like an angel flying with grace, my lady?" He says flirtatiously.

Serena's eyes snap open to see the bald man standing on the water and giving her a kittenish look. She screams at the top of her lungs in fear, startling Coovers so much that he loses balance and falls into the water. Serena rapidly swims away in panic, trying to get to the closest place to land. When she reaches for shore, she pants heavily and begins to calm down until she hears a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Comtesse Grace?"

Serena's eyes widen and her cheeks heat up again as she slowly lifts up her head to see Ash standing in front of her with the Varpathion general standing behind him, both men looking at her surprised.

"Your Highness," Serena says as she tries to stand up only to lose her footing and begins to fall before Ash catches her. The two of them stare at each other for a moment before Serena backs away and chuckles nervously.

"It's very slippery," she says.

"Oh, allow me, please," Ash says as he takes off his cloak & wraps it around Serena. She blushes again at the feel of Ash's warm cloak before she looks up to him and gives him a sweet smile as a way of saying thank you.

"Hey, what about me?" The bald man calls out, still in the water. "I need help too!"

"Help yourself, you bloody creep!" the general calls out before turning to Serena. "A thousand apologies, my lady. My second-in-command has a habit of being such a terrible flirt to just about any beautiful woman he sees."

Serena giggles cutely and says, "It's okay. I'm just glad that's all he is, sir…?"

"Ah yes, we haven't been properly introduced," Timothy says before he gives Serena a respectable bow. "I am Timothy Durbin, General to his majesty, King Markenal of Varpathion and temporary advisor for the prince and King Jeriack. And my companion who dared to startle you over there is Captain Coovers Woodward. But please, Timothy and Coovers will do fine."

"Pleased to meet you, Monsieur Durbin," Serena greets with the best curtsy she can muster with Ash's cloak covering her whole body. "I'm Sere - Uh, Comtesse Grace de Ridley."

Timothy mentally raises an eyebrow at how she was about to say a different name, while Ash doesn't seem to notice. Meanwhile, Coovers makes it back to shore, carrying both pieces of the invention with an irritated look.

"I'm fine too. Don't bother wrapping me around with a cloak or anything," he grumbles. "I'm just carrying our invention all by my lonesome."

Serena gives Coovers a pity smile and asks, "Are those how you were standing on the water?"

"That's right," Timothy answers. "We like to make inventions from time to time and what Coovers is holding are special shoes for walking on water. Though after this test I think we should leave that for only the Lord Jesus to do or at least someone less openly flirtatious than my colleague."

Coovers gives Timothy an irritated glare.

"Are those things in your cart also your inventions?" Serena asks pointing at the cart behind Timothy and Ash.

"Most of them," Timothy answers.

Serena looks at Timothy intently before she looks through the cart and spots a light frame with thin material stretched over it, with a long string attached to it.

"Is this one of them?" she asks curiously.

"Er...no," Timothy says scratching the back of his head. "That is a kite. It's kind of a toy if you will that's commonly created in Varpathion."

"So you didn't create this...kite?" Serena asks.

"Well, I made that particular one, but the concept itself has been around since before any of us were born," Timothy says honestly.

"How does it work?" Serena asks.

"Well, it's pretty simple," Timothy answers. "Basically, if there's enough wind in the air, you run as fast as you can until the kite gets enough altitude and it basically starts flying in the air."

"Wow, you make it fly into the air? That's amazing," Serena says in excitement. "Can you show me?"

Timothy chuckles at her enthusiasm.

"Well, there's no wind where we can demonstrate it for you right now, but maybe it'll pick up later," he says.

Serena frowns disappointed before Ash gets an idea and steps in, clearing his throat.

"Well, Comtesse, would you like to...um...go for a walk or something while we wait for that?" He asks.

Serena turns to the prince and her cheeks heat up again before she smiles and says, "Sure, I'd like that."

Ash smiles and makes a gesture to follow him before the two young adults begin to walk. As they pass by Coovers who is trying to dry his clothes though, he smirks and leans into Ash's ear while Serena is looking away.

"Good move, lad," Coovers whispered half encouragingly and half teasingly.

Ash stutters a little, failing to make a comeback before he collects himself before Serena notices.

For a couple of minutes, they walk in peace. They occasionally glance at each other and smile before they look away and admire the woods and the lake.

"So Grace," Ash begins. "Where are your attendants? Shouldn't they be around?"

Serena looks at Ash in confusion before she realizes what he's asking and says, "Uh...no, I gave them the day off."

Ash looks at Serena in wonder.

"A day off?" He asks. "Why would you do that?"

Serena frowns and asks, "Don't you ever tire of having people wait on you all the time?"

Ash hesitates and says, "Well, sure. I mean I'm glad that I don't have anyone like that with us right now, but they are servants and that's what they do, right?"

Serena's frown deepens.

"Well, I'm glad that I can't dismiss mine as easily as you do yours," she says sharply.

Ash winces at her harsh words as she walks a little faster than him with her head held up high.

"Wait, Grace," Ash pleads as he runs to catch up with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad at me."

"I'm not mad, Your Highness," Serena says not looking at him.

"Yes, you are," Ash says.

Serena stops walking and turns to the prince with a displeased look.

"Fine, I am angry with you," she says.

"But why?" Ash asks.

"Why?" Serena asks in disbelief. "Because you are trying to bait me with your snobbery."

Ash looks at Serena confused and says, "That was not my intent, Comtesse, and even if it is, I'm afraid you are a walking contradiction."

"Excuse me?" Serena asks appalled.

"Well, you're spouting ideas about a utopian society and yet you are living the life of a courtier," Ash explains.

Serena stares at the prince baffled and counters, "Says a prince who owns all of the land in our country and yet won't take pride in working any of it?"

"Wait, so first you say that I am arrogant and now you're saying I have no pride?" he asks scratching his chin in confusion. "Ugh, this doesn't make any sense."

Serena scoffs in annoyance.

"No, it's very simple, Your Highness," she says like a teacher disciplining a student. "You virtually have everything and still Kalos has no joy and you insist on making fun of anyone who can see the possibilities for your own kingdom."

Ash stares at the honey blonde woman flabbergasted.

"How do you do that?" He asks.

Serena gives a confused look and tilts her head.

"Do what?" She asks.

"How do you live each day with this kind of passion about improving Kalos?" Ash asks. "Doesn't it get exhausting saying things like that?"

Serena gives an unimpressed look and says, "Evidently, I only do when I'm with you, Your Highness."

With that, the two of them stare at each other for a moment before they find themselves chuckling. When they finish, they smile at each other and stare into each other's eyes until Serena hears a voice calling in the distance.

"Serena?!"

She turns around to see Dawn looking for her while holding the pig's leash. Serena whimpers in fear before she says, "I'm sorry, Your Highness but I lost track of time and just realized I need to get home right away."

Ash doesn't get a chance to respond before Serena takes off his cloak and hands it back to him, covering his face before she runs away.

"Grace!" he manages to call out only to see her too far away.

Serena runs so fast that she doesn't notice that she is passing by Timothy and Coovers until they call out to her.

"Madame, are you alright?" Coovers asks.

"I must be going," Serena says.

"But you're just in time to see us fly the kite," Timothy protests. "The wind is picking up perfectly."

"I am so sorry, Monsieur Durbin, we'll have to do it another time," Serena calls out apologetically as Ash catches up with her.

"Wait, Grace," he calls out. "I'm playing a tennis tournament with Marquis da Takeshi in a few days. Will I see you there?"

Serena stops running for a second and turns to see the hope in the prince's eyes that touches her heart before she shakes it off.

"I'm sorry, I must go!" is all she says before she disappears out of his sight.

Ash, Timothy, and Coovers stare at where the honey blonde woman once was, confused by her sudden disappearance.

"Why does she keep on doing that?" Ash asks. "It's like she doesn't know if she wants to be with me or avoid me like the plague."

"Ah, tough luck, lad," Coovers says as he gives Ash a pity pat on the back. "It just comes to show that there are no easy trails to win the heart of a woman."

"Speak for yourself, Coovers," Timothy rebukes before turning to Ash. "Though I must admit that she's an unusual girl, to say the least."

"You're right," Ash says. "All the same, I hope she can come to the tournament. I would like to see her again.

"I don't know if she will with your luck, son," Coovers says sympathetically. "I think if you want her to stay in the same area as you for longer than ten minutes, you better do something to show that you are worth her time."

"How do I do that?" Ash asks.

"Well, you're the prince, aren't you?" Coovers suggest while playfully nudging Ash with his elbow. "Do something within your power that she might like. Something special that would mean a lot to her."

Timothy stares at Coovers and says, "I can't believe I'm saying this in a conversation about impressing a woman, but Coovers is right. Maybe you should think about what Comtesse Grace likes and what would make her happy."

Ash looks back and forth at the two Varpathion officers before he scratches his chin in deep thought.

"Think about what she likes," he says to himself. "What would make Grace happy?"

The Prince begins to pace back and forth as he continues to think hard until his eyes light up and an excited smile enters his face.

"That's it!" he says before turning to Timothy. "Timothy, I need your help."

"What? Why do you need my help?" Timothy asks.

"Because what I have in mind involves talking to my stepfather to make a big political move," Ash explains. "One that hopefully will not only get the courtier's attention but may be beneficial to all of Kalos."

Timothy and Coovers blink simultaneously for a moment before they look at each other in surprise. Coovers shrugs before Timothy turns to the Prince with an intrigued look.

"Very well, Your Highness," he says. "What are you proposing?"

Four days later, it is late at night and Hania is struggling to eat her dinner with Dawn and Miette. Helga and Kim stand by the door nervously, aware of the Baroness' struggle.

"Kim, where are the candlesticks?" Hania asks skeptically. "The room is so barely lit that I can hardly see our plates."

Kim gulps quietly and answers honestly, "I'm afraid they are missing, my lady. I've looked everywhere for them all day."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Miette says uncaringly. "The painting in the upstairs hall is gone too. It looks like we have a thief in our midst.

Serena who is standing on the other side of the table looks at Miette with her eyes widened. The candlesticks and the painting are one of the many valuable things that have been in the manor since before she was born. Worry fills her heart at the idea of someone stealing items that belong to her father's manor. She is snapped out of her thoughts, however, when Hania makes a loud and snooty, 'humph.'

"So this is how you treat me after all our years together?" She rebukes. "I let you continue to work in my husband's manor and then you take his prized possessions?"

Kim opens her mouth to protest, but Helga pokes her younger sister on the side with her elbow for silence knowing that whatever Kim says will fall on deaf ears.

"Well then, it looks like I have no choice but to trim your wages until they are returned," Hania says with a wave of her hand. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, mistress," Helga and Kim answer simultaneously while wishing they could ask, "What wages?"

"Good," Hania says coldly. "And if there really is a thief in our midst, you better make sure he's found before I send both of you to Hemarcrish-Dorcros with the rest of the thieves."

"Actually, you won't be able to do that anymore, mother," Dawn says.

Hania turns to her younger daughter with a skeptical glare.

"And why ever will I not be able to do what I must to my own servants, Dawn?" She growls.

Dawn gulps nervously before she explains, "Because the prince went to the king and asked him to free all of those men."

"He did what?!" Serena shouts in surprise.

Everyone turns to Serena who clears her throat and says, "Sorry, stepmother," before Dawn continues.

"It's been the talk of the town for a least two days now," she explains. "Under Prince Ashton's request, the king has made a royal decree stating that any man who has been imprisoned and sailed because of taxes concerning the war must be compensated."

"Compensated?" Hania and Miette shout appalled.

Serena stares at Dawn in surprise. She can't believe that the prince would make such a request to the king himself. But then she realizes that he did promise to look into releasing men who are wrongly imprisoned like Entalmorfious was and he might be taking her rebukes about not using his power to better the country to heart. A small smile enters her face as she feels both proud and flattered that he would make such a decree because of her words. She begins to wonder if Ash really cares about her and her views before Miette snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Why would my Ashton want do a thing like that?" Miette asks as if she's worried that the prince is acting out with a fever that's affecting his mind. "He should be using his power for better uses than to waste his time and the royal treasury on slaves and thieves."

"What is the world coming to with this nonsense?" Hania asks in agreement. "Miette, when you marry that boy, you must make sure that he comes to his senses about foolish things like this."

"Of course I will, mother," Miette says dramatically. "I already knew my groom-to-be needs me desperately, but I can't believe he needs me _this_ much for the sake of our kingdom."

"Well, at least you won't have to wait too long to make him realize that, my child," Hania says. "Tomorrow he has that tennis tournament and we must not hold back when charming him into your arms."

"I never hold back, mother," Miette says with a cocky grin. "Ashton will have no choice but to see the error of his ways before long. Although, I think we should also try to find out who this Comtesse everyone is talking about."

"What Comtesse?" Hania asks confused.

"Haven't you heard, mother?" Miette asks. "She's somehow been gaining Ashton's attention over the past couple of days. There must have been 10 courtiers talking about her today alone."

Serena, Helga, and Kim secretly smile in the dark before Hania speaks again.

"Well, that is hardly any concern, Miette," Hania says with a wave of her hand. "Even if she is catching his interest, we'll just have to bury her while you focus on taming that boy to your arms.

Serena feels a pinch in her heart. She looks away confused as she mentally asks herself why does she constantly have this feeling whenever someone mentions the idea of the prince marrying Miette. Suddenly, she starts to think about how Kim said she said the prince is insufferable with less and less conviction and how she constantly blushes at the sight of him at the lake. The more she thought about it, the more one specific question feels her mind.

"Am I falling for the prince?"

 **Chapter 6**

It's early in the morning and Ash is making his way to the royal tennis courts. Already, he sees several courtiers entering the building, but deep in his mind, his thoughts are only on one in particular.

"Hey, Ash!"

Ash turns around to see a tall man with black hair and brown skin walking behind him with a cheerful smile. This is none other than the Marquis da Takeshi, but Ash prefers to call him by his first name.

"Hey, Brock, how's it going?" He greets as he gives Brock a firm handshake. "You ready for our match?"

"You bet. I'm always up for a good game with you," Brock answers before looking past Ash with a gaga look. "Especially in front of so many beautiful women!"

Ash chuckles and says, "You know they probably are all there just to try to win my affections and become my chosen bride, right?"

Brock frowns and cries, "Did you have to break my dreams like that, Ash?"

"Sorry, Brock," Ash says sincerely as he gives his friend a sympathetic pat on the back. "Maybe there will be someone there that might be more attracted to you than me."

"I doubt it," Brock whines. "If you beat me, I'll look inferior to you in front of these girls, but if I win, they'll hate me because I defeated their prince."

Ash chuckles nervously and says, "Don't let those thoughts get to you, buddy. Just give it your best and I'm sure you'll catch some girl's eye. Besides, I already have a potential candidate for my future wife."

Brock looks at Ash surprised.

"Already?!" He shouts. "Who?"

"It's a secret," Ash says. "Though I hope I get to see her during the match."

"You hope?" Brock asks.

"Let's just say her feelings for me are a little...up in the air," Ash says scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, I see how it is," Brock says with a smirk. "I've been there before, buddy. Don't worry, I'm sure she will open up."

"Thanks, Brock," Ash says as they come inside. "Now let's play some tennis."

Brock nods in agreement as they enter the tennis court and take out their equipment. Dozens among dozens of noblewoman cheer in excitement as Ash and Brock prepare for the match. Brock briefly loses his cool and blushes furiously at the sight of all the women before Ash snaps him out of it just in time for them to shake hands and begin the game. The courtroom quiets down as Ash and Brock hit the ball back and forth towards each other. The courtiers stare intently with anticipation, hoping Ash will win.

The game continues for an hour or so with Ash and Brock showing to be evenly matched. Both of them have won a couple of games, but neither is willing to budge and let the other ultimately win the match. Suddenly, however, Brock hits the ball so hard that it's sent way up in the air. Ash starts backing up, attempting to hit the ball as it comes down, but he doesn't watch where he's going and backs up so much that he bumps into the railing and falls over to the stands. All the noblewomen surround him, asking if he's alright in a worried yet flirty manner. Ash quickly gets up and says he's okay as he walks back to the tennis court. He makes a stance, preparing for Brock to serve when he notices that his friend is smirking.

"What?" Ash asks.

Brock merely points past Ash with his rack and Ash turns around to see a familiar girl with short blue hair holding the tennis ball with a proud yet flirty smirk. Ash feels uneasy as he walks over to her and musters his best friendly face.

"You're looking well, Miette," he says calmly.

"You're welcome to look all you want, Your Majesty," Miette coos as she gives Ash the ball back. "And I must say you are looking very distinguished today."

Ash chuckles nervously before he leaves to continue the game, not noticing that Miette and her mother are smirking, knowing that they caught his interest.

After another half hour or so, Ash and Brock finish the match with Ash barely winning. All the women cheer excitedly as the two men shake hands.

"Nice match, Ash," Brock compliments.

"Thanks, Brock," Ash says. "Maybe next time you'll beat me."

"I know I will," Brock says before whispering into Ash's ear, "By the way, is she the girl you were talking about?"

Ash turns around to see Miette still staring at him with a flirty grin and is waving hello with her mother and her sister standing next to her.

"No," Ash says with a frown. "That's Miette de Adag. The girl I'm looking for has short honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I thought she would come but it looks like she didn't."

Brock sees that his friend is disappointed and thinks about it for a moment.

"You know, if the girl you're looking for isn't here, then maybe you should give this Miette a chance," he says.

"I don't want to do that," Ash says with a pout. "I'd rather see Grace."

Brock looks at his friend worryingly.

"Look, Ash, you don't have a lot of time before the ball," he says. "If you really want a chance to marry a girl that you want to choose, maybe you should broaden your choices. This Grace isn't here to see you, but Miette here has caught your eye more than any girl that has come all this way to watch us play in attempt to grab your attention. Maybe you should see what spending time with another girl is like. Best case scenario, Miette is the girl who ultimately means more to you than all of Kalos, worst case scenario, you wasted one day on the wrong girl and you can spend the rest of the time you have left to pursue Grace."

Ash hesitates and turns to Miette who is still staring at him at a distance with her mother and sister. In his heart, he wants to say no and go find the woman he really wants to see, but in his mind, he can't quite argue against Brock's logic. He takes a deep breath and mentally prays that he doesn't regret what he's about to do.

Meanwhile, Serena, Helga, and Kim are selling food that they've grown from the Yvonne estate and selling it at the marketplace in Lumiose City. Every week they collect as much as they can to sell them in attempt to keep the manor despite Hania's disastrous spending spree. Serena, in particular, does the best she can trying to advertise their crops with her upbeat attitude despite knowing that she is barely making ends meet if even that.

Unknown to the three women, however, a young man about Serena's age with pale skin, long black hair, an up-tight posture and a group of thugs following him is heading their way. Indeed, this is Calem de Xavier. Serena is filling a basket of turnips a unaware that Calem and his men are walking over to her stand. He looks at her in what he fools himself to be a loving way before he walks over to her and clears his throat.

"Serena Hope Judith de Yvonne," he says loudly as if he's trying to tell the whole world what he has to say. "Every week you become more beautiful than any man, woman or child can behold. A true gem of the world hidden in the dirt."

Serena frowns and takes a deep breath to contain the heartache and displeasure that fills her entire body at the sound of Calem's voice.

"And you, Sir da Xavier are wasting your flattery," she says calmly without looking at him.

Ignoring her words, Calem walks in front of Serena.

"It's upsetting to me, watching you waste your time and energy on all the hard work your stepmother makes you do," he says sweetly. "You do everything she says and yet even with the vegetables I buy every week you hardly make enough."

At this point, Kim and Helga have noticed Calem trying to woo Serena again. Helga's eye twitches and her hands turn into fists as she tries to fight the urge to pound the young man to the ground. Kim places her hand on her elder sister's shoulder to calm her down before she steps next to Serena.

"We do the best we can sir," she says in a collective manner. "It's all one can truly do whether it is appreciated or not.

"Anything I can do to help?" Calem asks.

"We are doing just fine, sir," Helga says, partially hiding the venom in her voice.

"I'd rather discuss it with Serena if you don't mind," Calem says coldly before turning to Serena who is working on the stand, trying to pretend he's not there. "I may not be much to look at compared to you, Serena, but I am well-endowed as evidenced by my estate. I'm always sympathetic to the less fortunate. And you of all people should know that I will do anything to give a beauty like you the love she deserves."

Serena bites her tongue, fighting the urge to call Calem a liar. She looks up to him with a forced smile and asks, "Would you like any prunes?"

Calem frowns knowing what she's doing.

"No," he says coldly. "I won't buy anything this week. And you will do well, my sweet, to remember that without my generosity, your petty little farm will be nothing."

With that, Calem walks away bitterly with his men. Serena loses the forced smile and stares at her once dear friend with disgust and sadness filling her face.

"Oh, what a horrible, spoiled boy," Kim grumbles. "If he didn't buy vegetables every week I'd pound him good."

"If he didn't buy vegetables every week and neither of you or Entalmorfious are here to keep me calm, I'd made him _wish_ I'd just pound him," Helga growls. "I'd give him such a beating and lecturing that when I am through he'll be crying ashamedly like the rotten little boy he still is under all those fancy clothes and money."

Serena briefly smiles at Helga's words before she sighs sadly, secretly wishing Calem is still the dear friend he was before. Then her mind drifts to Ash and the time she spent with him at the lake. Her smile returns without her realizing it as she thinks about how the prince spoke in a way that showed he actually cared for Serena and her views even though he is ignorant of what was happening to the kingdom. Her smile grows and she stares at the sky and thinks of Dawn informing Hania that Ash had the king release all of those men that were about to be sailed to Hemarcrish-Dorcros like he said he would. The more Serena thinks about the Kalos prince, the more she is less annoyed with his snobby ignorance and more entranced by his kind heart that he is showing the more time she spends with him.

Serena gives a dreamy look as she mentally wishes she could have gone to the tennis tournament and watch Ash play. Her smile turns into a frown, however, when she begins to think about Hania and Miette's plan to woo the prince so that Miette can win his hand in marriage. She starts to worry about the prince and pray that he won't fall into their shallow trap.

Unknown to Serena, Ash reluctantly took Brock's advice and decided to go on a walk through the city with Miette along with Hania and Dawn. Miette does most of the talking as she likes to talk about herself or compliment Ash on the tennis tournament or how he's so handsome and charming. Ash politely listens to the bluenette and calmly answers her whenever she gives him a compliment or asks him a question, but in his heart, he is aching, feeling like he's wasting a day on Miette when he could be going on this walk with Grace. Every step he takes with this girl feels worse than the last.

Finally, he sees Timothy and Coovers walking by and he calls over to him.

"Eh, ladies, this is General Timothy Durbin and Captain Coovers Woodward," he introduces.

"Ah, two of the heroes from the Great Demoth War," Miette says while offering her hand to both men. "Our appreciation for what you've done for the eight kingdoms can never be fully expressed."

Coovers steps in front of Timothy and takes Miette's hand with a coquettish grin.

"Why my lady, you touch my heart with such kind words," he says before kissing Miette's hand repeatedly until she yanks it back disgusted.

Timothy rolls his eyes before he gently takes Miette's hand and says, "My humble apologies, Madame. And please allow me to say that your gratitude is most appreciated."

He lightly kisses Miette's hand and she turns away rudely with a "humph."

"At least one of you has some manners," she says coldly.

Ash frowns at her demeanor before turning to Timothy and Coovers.

"What are you two doing here?" He asks.

"Oh, we decided to go on a stroll with some sweets we've picked up from the other kingdoms," Timothy answers.

Ash, Miette and Dawn's eyes light up at hearing the word 'sweets.'

"Can I try some?" Ash asks.

"Sure," Timothy says as he gives Ash a handful while chuckling at his enthusiasm. Ash takes one from his hand and munches happily.

"May I try one, Ashton?" Miette asks.

"Uh, sure, Miette," Ash says reluctantly.

Miette closes her eyes and opens her mouth making Ash hesitate before he nervously puts a sweet in her mouth. Miette let's out a soft moan as she slowly chews on the treat making Ash even more uncomfortable. Dawn begins to step in until Hania forces her to step back with her arm before Dawn can ask for a piece as well.

"I take it you like it?" Ash asks.

"Like it? Why it's positively sinful," Miette says with a pleased look. "What's it called?"

"Chocolate," Timothy answers plainly. "It's a common treat in Johto and the Alola Islands."

"Maybe you could ask them to bring some here when you're king, Ashton?" Miette suggests flirtatiously.

"Uh, yeah maybe I will," Ash says as he clears his throat. "And you don't have to call me Ashton, Miette. It's better to call me by my nickname, Ash."

"Oh nonsense," Miette says as she leans closer to Ash and bats her eyelashes. "I love your full name. It's so much more masculine and kingly."

Ash feels his cheeks heat up before he clears his throat and says, "Say, Baroness de Adag, do you sell your own crops in the marketplace."

"Indeed, we do, your majesty," Hania says with a proud smile. "Why don't he have Miette show you where?"

"Splendid idea, mother," Miette says as she gestures Ash to follow her.

As Miette, Ash, Dawn, Hania, Timothy, and Coovers walk through the marketplace, Coovers walks over next to Ash and whispers in his ear, "What's with the snotty bluenette? Did things go poorly with Grace at the tournament?"

"She didn't even show up," Ash whispers back sadly. "I looked everywhere for her during the match but she wasn't anywhere to be seen, so Brock suggested that I give Miette a chance since there's only a couple of days left until the ball.

Coovers frowns and says, "Looks like you're wasting your time, lad. Even if you put aside how she acted towards me when I made a move, she seems to be nothing more than an arrogant brat."

"I know that," Ash whispers sharply. "But what can I do? Even if I can get rid of Miette right now, I have no idea where I can find Grace."

Coovers sighs, reluctantly giving in to the Kalos prince's logic as Miette walks ahead and stands next to a food stand.

"Ashton, may I present to you our humble station," she announces before turning to Helga and Kim. "These are our two most hardworking servants, Helga de Captoan and her sister, Kim de Katriama."

"How do you do, ladies," Ash says as Helga and Kim humbly bow. "Your station looks strong and organi -"

At that moment, as Ash looks around their stand, Serena walks in holding a chicken. Ash and Serena's eyes meet for a split second before Serena screams and tosses the chicken she was holding towards Ash's face. The bird clucks loudly and flaps its wings rapidly at the prince causing him to cover his face in alarm. Everyone turns to help the prince while Serena gets down and hides underneath the food stand.

"Ashton, are you alright," Miette cries worryingly.

"Oh, a thousand apologies, your highness," Kim says as she catches the chicken and pulls it away from Ash. "The chickens just get a little excited sometimes."

"It's alright," Ash says as he collects himself and turns to look at Kim and Helga and then suddenly looks at them confused.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" Helga asks.

Ash hesitates before he asks, "Are there only two of you? Because I thought I saw a third person here before the chicken attacked."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Your Highness," Helga lies. "It's been just us for the past half hour or so."

"Past half hour?" Hania asks in a suspicious tone. "Where is Serena?"

No one notices that at this moment, Ash's eyes widen with interest at the mention of that name.

"She went back to the manor to collect more eggs, mistress," Kim fibs. "We ran out so she left to quickly get more to sell."

Suspicious yet unable to discredit her servant's words, Hania hesitates before she says, "Fine, good for you three for selling so much. Now then, shall we continue?"

"Yes, let's," Miette says before turning to Ash and noticing him staring at a distance. "Ashton, are you alright?'

Ash snaps out of his daze and clears his throat.

"Sorry Miette," he says. "Just got lost in thought."

"Oh, what did you think about?" Miette asks hoping his thoughts had singing to do with her.

"It's just that...well…your other servant's name is Serena?" he asks.

Miette furrows her brow before she asks, "What of it?"

Ash hesitates before he answers, "I actually don't know. There's just something about that name that sounds...wonderful. Like it's the name of someone precious. Someone who holds hope, compassion and love in their heart endlessly. I've never met someone with that name in my life, and yet for some reason, I wish I do now. Am I making any sense?"

Miette's eye twitches and she hides her hands behind her back and turns them into balls of fists, resisting the urge to attack someone for hearing the man she wants to marry talk that much about the name of the stepsister she loathes so much. She takes a deep breath before she answers Ash.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, Ashton," she says before walking over to him and leaning close until their faces are inches apart as she stares at him with a flirty look. "But did you know that my name means 'small sweet thing?'"

Ash chuckles nervously and says, "You don't say."

"Oh but I do," Miette says batting her eyelashes again. Ash gulps before he moves back to join the others in their walk. Miette stares at the prince with a phlegmatic smirk before turning to Helga and Kim.

"Remember that look well, you two," she orders. "That's the look of a man who wants to become my husband without him realizing it. I will want you to tell stories about this when we have you serve chocolates and other royal pleasures to our children."

"Yes, my lady," Helga and Kim say calmly as Miette leaves to catch up with Ash. As soon as they were far away, the two elderly sisters groan in annoyance.

"Tell stories about this day to her children while serving choco- whatevers?" Helga grumbles. "I'd rather we all be shipped to Hemarcrish-Dorcros and be treated like lower than dirt than to see her produce any children with that poor boy."

"Well, it's too bad they just outlawed that, isn't it?" Kim says with a sigh before kneeling to where Serena is hiding. "See, Serena? This is why I don't ever want to hear you give so much as a thought of her marrying that -... Serena?"

The two elder women stare at the honey blonde girl as she stays hiding under the stand but is looking away with a dreamy look. Helga and Kim roll their eyes and smirk as they know that the girl is lost in her thoughts about the Kalos prince.

"Liked what he said about your name, did you?" Helga teases.

Serena merely mumbles a giggle in response with her gaze still glued to the sky.

"In her defense, that was a very sweet thing for the prince to say," Kim says to her sister before turning back to Serena. "But you know that he only knows you as Grace and not Serena, right?"

"I know," Serena says with a sigh, her gaze never wandering. "But now I wish I could give him my real name so that he could say more about it. I've never heard anyone speak about my name like that before, not even from my father."

Helga and Kim smile at the young woman's words before Serena snaps out of her trance and turns to look at them with a sad look.

"Kim, Helga, I don't know what's wrong with me," she says. "I ridicule the prince for his ignorance and snobbery every chance I get, and yet when he's not around I somehow want to have him in my presence again. For some reason, I can't stop thinking about how silly yet charming it is when he smiles or how amusing it is to talk to him or when he's quick to come to my aid when I need it. And now where I feel annoyed with Calem's attempts at flattery, any compliment the prince says feels special and true. It doesn't make any sense."

"Oh it makes perfect sense, child," Helga says kindly. "Face it, Serena, you're in love with him."

Serena's cheeks heat up that the word 'love' and Kim and Helga chuckle at her shock.

"Is this what love in that sense feels like?" she asks.

"Take it from a wife of thirty-seven years," Helga says. "You can try to deny it as long as you'd like, but no matter how hard you can resist it, you feel it in your heart that you want to be with him forever."

Serena slowly smiles at Helga's words before she frowns and groans in grief.

"But even if I feel that way, he's falling for Grace de Ridley the Comtesse from Kanto and not Serena de Yvonne the servant," she says. "What good would admitting I feel anything like that to him would do for me if he doesn't know who I really am?"

Helga and Kim frown before Kim admits, "I really don't know, Serena. Maybe when the time is right, you'll find an opportunity to tell him the truth and he will learn to accept you for who you truly are."

"But what if he doesn't?" Serena asks worryingly. "What if he would rather someone as high class as 'Grace?' I mean he is out there going on a stroll in the city with Miette and she just said she's making him feel that way about her."

"Oh don't worry none about that blue-haired brat, child," Helga says encouragingly. "Miette may be the daughter of a baroness, but as someone who didn't hide under the table, I can guarantee that Miette is as disillusioned about that boy's feelings for her as the mistress is about having any money to burn. I think if that boy has as much brains as I think he does, he will accept you for who you are over Miette any day."

Serena smiles appreciatively and finally stands up to hug Helga.

"Thank you, Helga," she says. "I guess I needed that."

"You can thank me by finding a way to spend more time with the prince," Helga says. "The ball is coming very soon and if you're not careful, he'll end up marrying Miette or the Hoenn princess.

Serena feels a slight pain in her heart at the thought of Ash marrying another woman before she nods understandably.

"I'll do my best," she says sincerely before she gives a worried look. "But I only bumped into Ashton by accident all three times I've seen him. How can I pursue him when I almost never leave the manor?"

The honey blonde girl frowns and turns her head to look at the castle at the distance, wondering if she will ever have a chance to speak to the prince again.

A couple hours later, Ash, Timothy, and Coovers finish their walk with Miette and her family and bid the women farewell after Miette gives Ash another flirtatious look. The Varpathion women return to the manor just in time to see Helga, Kim, and Serena come back with whatever goods they had left over from the market. Hania keeps a suspicious eye on Serena for supposedly not being at her post while Helga and Kim report their business, but decided to leave the subject alone for now.

Later, Hania summons Serena to help her get ready for bed. As her stepdaughter starts a fire in the fireplace to keep her bedroom warm, the Baroness has a conniving yet excited smirk on her face as she lays down on her bed proudly. It isn't long before Serena notices Hania's demeanor as she puts more wood on the fire.

"Forgive me, stepmother, but you seem remarkably happy tonight," Serena says politely.

"And why ever should I not?" Hania asks proudly. "While you were getting more eggs, I got to see my daughter make such prodigious progress with the prince. All the noblewomen in the kingdom were at that tournament and yet it was Miette who caught Prince Ashton's eye."

On the outside, Serena forced a supportive smile, but on the inside, she wanted to whimper at the idea of Miette actually catching Ash's eye.

"Of course we must press for a quick engagement when that boy picks Miette," Hania continues. "Then before either of us knows it, we'll be celebrating Christmas in Lumiose Castle. Can you imagine the very thing?"

Unable, to think of a nice thing to say while she hides her true emotions, Serena just stands and keeps giving her stepmother a forced smile.

"Well, that was a rhetorical question, of course, you can't imagine that," Hania says with a wave of her hand. "The idea of living in a castle must be a mystery to you compared to living your life working hard as a servant."

Serena bites her tongue with her mouth closed to keep herself from telling Hania that she knows a lot about Lumiose Castle from reading books, knowing her stepmother does not approve of being proved wrong. Hania sighs out of forced pity before she gets out of her bed and walks over to Serena.

"You know, child, my mother was very hard on me too," she says. "She taught me that cleanliness was next to godliness, even going so far as forcing me to make me wash my face at least twenty times a day. But no matter how many times I did it or what products I used, she convinced me that it was never enough."

Serena frowns at her stepmother and gave her a look of pity before Hania smirks at her again.

"Don't be so quick to judge," she says. "I was very grateful to her, you see. Despite her words, I knew that she wanted me to be all that I could be. And now here I am, a baroness with a daughter that shall become queen of an entire kingdom."

Serena forces herself to show her fake smile to her stepmother again, pretending that she's supportive of the idea while she feels a sharp pain in her heart at the idea. Hania buys Serena's fake support before she takes her stepdaughter's hand and looks at her seriously.

"It is a pity to me that you never knew your mother," she says. "Surely there must be a little bit her in you somewhere."

Serena frowns again sadly as Hania gives her a pitiful look.

"To tell you the truth, stepmother, I wish I knew what she looked like," Serena replies. "My father used to tell me about her personality or how she had short brown hair and had eyes just like mine, but one can only imagine so much of who she was with that description."

"Indeed," Hania says. "Though we must never feel sorry for ourselves, must we? After all, no matter how bad things get, they can always get much worse."

Serena nods respectfully before Hania continues.

"I see so much your father in you, though," she says. "Sometimes I can almost see him looking out with your eyes."

Serena smile sincerely, flattered by these words, much to Hania's amusement.

"Well, I suppose it is reasonable to feel proud of having...masculine features like his anyway," she says in a condescending tone. "It's little wonder that you're built for hard labor after being raised by a man."

Serena's face drops, discouraged by Hania's words. She looks down at the floor for a moment before she gives her stepmother a pleading look and asks, "Did you love my father?"

For a moment, Hania doesn't move a muscle. Then she looks away from the honey blonde girl and plainly says, "I barely knew him."

Defeated, Serena's frown grows as she looks away from Hania again before Hania clears her throat.

"Now go away, I'm tired," she commands with a wave of her hand.

Serena doesn't say anything but bows in acknowledgment before she leaves the bedroom. As she makes her way to her bedroom in the attic, she begins to feel discouraged from her stepmother's words. Despite Helga convincing her that she is in love with the prince, she grows worried that he might pick Miette over her. She wishes that she could have a chance to talk to him again and tell him the truth about who she really is, but at the same time she is afraid that he will reject her just because of her station.

As she enters her room, changes into her nightgown and gets under her covers, she looks out her bedroom window and stares at the moon shining brightly. Despair fills her mind as she finds herself praying as she falls asleep.

"Lord," she whispers. "Please give me another chance to see him. Just one more chance to get to know him and for him to get to really know me. And please help me to be strong when the time comes to tell him the truth. Please, Lord...please…"

Meanwhile, Ash, Jeriack, and Delia are quietly having dinner in the royal dining hall at the castle. Jeriack looks through plans for the ball as he eats while Delia glances at him with a disapproving look.

"Do you _have_ to work while we're eating together, Jeriack?" she asks

"Sorry, dear, my hands are tied," Jeriack says not looking at his wife. "I still have much to do to make sure that this ball is ready on time."

Delia sighs disappointingly and pleads, "Well, could you at least not bring your work to church tomorrow? I doubt The Lord would approve of you working on a time of worship."

Jeriack sighs before he turns to the queen and says, "Alright, I won't bring anything to church tomorrow. Promise."

Delia smiles appreciatively before noticing Ash playing with his food glumly.

"Sweetie, you better eat up before your food gets cold," she says.

Ash merely mumbles an incoherent response that Jeriack notices as he takes his gaze off of his plans again and stares at his stepson skeptically.

"What's the matter, boy? You're usually on your third plate by now," he says. "Didn't you have fun playing with Marquis da Takeshi? I heard you went for a walk with one of the noble ladies afterward."

"Yeah, I did," Ash answers nonchalantly.

"Oh how nice," Delia says with a warm smile. "Was it Grace de Ridley?"

"Who?" Jeriack asks.

"It's this Comtesse from Kanto," Delia explains. "Something about her has really caught our son's interest. In fact, I honestly wish I could meet her, she sounds like a very sweet and intelligent girl."

"Oh, how nice," Jeriack says intrigued. "Good to hear you're taking advantage of your -"

"No, it wasn't her," Ash interrupts with his eyes still glued to his food. "I hoped she would be at the tournament but she didn't show so I decided to spend time with another girl and…well..."

"Ah, I see," Jeriack says understandably. "Well, you still have a couple of days before the ball, Ash. There's plenty of time to find this Grace or seek someone else to take Princess May's place if possible."

Ash gives his stepfather an irritated look that Jeriack doesn't notice before going back to staring at his food with a sullen look.

Meanwhile, Timothy quietly works on a painting in his guest quarters. Suddenly, he hears a knock on his door and he groans, annoyed that he's being interrupted from his moment of inspiration.

"Come," he enters plainly.

The door opens to reveal Coovers entering with a focused look.

"Yes, what is it?" Timothy says, turning back to his painting.

"I want to talk to you about that walk with Ash and Miette de Adag and her family," Coovers says plainly.

"Oh?" Timothy says not looking at his second-in-command.

"It is clear that little encounter with one of their chickens wasn't because it was going crazy," Coovers says.

"How so?" Timothy asks.

"Timothy, don't play games with me," Coovers says annoyed. "I know you saw it was Grace that tossed that bird at Ash's face. She clearly is not a Comtesse, she's a servant."

At that moment, Timothy stops painting and turns his head to look at Coovers.

"A thorough observation," he says.

"It's part of what kept me alive during the war," Coovers replies. "But I know you noticed that it was her too. Admit it."

At first, Timothy does nothing but stare at his second-in-command. Then he sighs, calmly admitting defeat.

"Yes, I did," he says. "Even if Ash doesn't know it, it is clear that the noblewoman that he wants to see is apparently a servant girl named Serena assuming Baroness de Adag gave it away."

"Then you know we should do something about this, right?" Coovers asks. "Isn't it illegal for a servant to pretend to be above her station?"

"I think that depends on your interpretation of what is considered to be above one's station," Timothy answers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Coovers asks.

"Well, we just established your skills of deduction, Coovers, so think about it," Timothy suggests. "Is it natural for a servant to be as well-read and of noble spirit as Serena appears to be?"

Coovers thinks about it before he answers, "No, but what are you saying? Do you think she was forced to be a servant or something despite being of some sort of noble birth?"

"That is my current guess," Timothy confesses. "I cannot prove that I'm right, but whatever the case, this does cause a considerable dilemma to the possibility of the two of them getting together."

"Wait a minute, are you saying you want to bend the rules of your own agreement with Jeriack and have Ash marry someone of lower class?" Coovers asks.

"I don't recall Jeriack or I saying that there was a limit to who Ash can pick to be his bride when we came up with the agreement, Coovers," Timothy says. "Besides, Markenal's specific orders were to do anything necessary to secure the future of all of our allies and I think it's clear that no matter her station, Grace or Serena or whatever her name is has become a good influence on the future king of Kalos, don't you?"

Coovers hesitates and tries to think of something to counter Timothy's question before he sighs defeated.

"Yeah, I do," he admits. "Twenty gold coins says Markenal will hardly care less about where his step-grandson's future bride is from as long as she leaves such a positive impact on him that he would do something like have Jeriack outlaw the motion to sell Kalos citizens to be shipped to Hemarcrish-Dorcros. It's evident that there is a spark between those two and after going on a walk with that bluenette brat, I would rather watch a servant girl like Serena become the future queen than someone like Miette de Adag."

"Good," Timothy says plainly before going back to his painting.

"But that doesn't matter if they don't see each other very often," Coovers points out. "The ball is in three days and Ash was lucky to bump into Serena whenever he did. How much do you think his luck is going to hold before he has to choose his bride at the appointed time?"

Timothy stops painting again and frowns at Coovers' question.

"Well, I admit you have me stumped there, Coovers," he admits. "If Ash is to officially choose Serena over May or Miette or anyone else before the ball ends at midnight, he needs to spend more time with her. But how?"

The two Varpathion officers scratch their chins in thought before Coovers snaps his fingers.

"What if we trick Ash to come see Serena?" he suggests. "We know now that Serena is staying with Baroness de Adag, so we could tell him to meet us somewhere near the manor tomorrow and that could lead to him finding her again."

"But we can't meet him anywhere tomorrow," Timothy says. "We're required to go to church with Jeriack and Queen Delia."

"Ash doesn't know that," Coovers points out with a mischievous smirk. "And even though we are required to go to church, our men aren't.

Timothy raises his eyebrow and a small smirk enters his face as he asks, "What is going on through that head of yours, Coovers?"

Coovers' grin grows before he answers, "I seem to recall Serena enthusiastically wanting to see your kite in action."

 **Chapter 7**

It is Sunday morning and Serena is sleeping comfortably in her bed. She lies down on her right side with her eyes closed and a small but sweet smile on her face as she dreams.

"Ash…" she whispers quietly in her sleep. "Ash, do you really….really...?"

"Sssseeeerrrreeeeennnnaaaaaa," says a feminine voice in a singing tone.

Serena small smile turns sour as she moans half asleep.

"Sssseeeerrrreeeeennnnaaaaaa," the voice says again.

Serena lets out another grown as she turns to lie down on her stomach and cover her head with her pillow.

"Tsk, tsk, what to do now?" The voice says tauntingly. "Oh wait, I know."

Without another word, two hands start tickling Serena's sides. Her eyes snap open and she starts screaming in laughter. She struggles to protect her sides as she turns to see Bonnie tickling her with a gleeful yet mischievous grin.

"B-b-bonnie, c-c-c-cut it out!" Serena pleads as she takes her pillow and starts hitting Bonnie on the head with it, praying that it will make her stop.

But Bonnie just giggles happily as she continues to tickle her friend until she gets tired and lets go of Serena's sides. Serena pants heavily in relief before she turns to the light blonde haired girl.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. "And what time is it?"

"I came to see if you want to play, of course," Bonnie says excitedly. "And it's past 11 o'clock."

Serena's eyes widen as she turns to her window and sees that the sun is out confirming that it is almost noon.

"Oh my gosh, I should have served stepmother, Miette, and Dawn their breakfast two hours ago!" she shouts in panic.

"Relax, Serena, they left early to eat out before going to church," Bonnie says.

Serena turns to her younger friend in surprise.

"They did?" She asks.

"That's what Helga told me," Bonnie answers. "The Baroness just told her and Kim not to worry about serving breakfast and that she and her daughters will be gone all day before she woke up Miette and Dawn to get ready. Helga decided to let you sleep in."

Serena sighs in relief before giving Bonnie a happy smile.

"Well, since they'll be gone all day, what do you want to do?" she asks.

"Well first, Helga wants you to come down for breakfast," Bonnie says. "She says she saved it for when for you wake up."

Serena nods in acknowledgment before she gets out of her bed and walks over to her room divider to change out of her nightgown and into her regular clothes. Once she is dressed, she and Bonnie walk downstairs to the kitchen where Helga is waiting for her with a plate of bread and some scrambled eggs.

"She tickled you awake, eh?" Helga asks with a smirk.

"You heard us from down here?" Serena asks as she takes a bite of her eggs.

"Loud and clear," Helga says as she leaves to wash dishes. "Honestly, Serena, sometimes I wonder what might have been if your mother had lived long enough to give you siblings to grow up with every time I see or hear you two play as if you _are_ sisters."

Serena smiles warmly at Helga's before she returns to her meal. She starts talking to Bonnie while she eats and Helga washes the dishes for a few minutes until Serena finishes her breakfast just in time to see Entalmorfious walk in with a perplexed look.

"Darling, what is that you have in your hand?" Helga asks curiously.

Bonnie and Serena turn to look at Entalmorfious curiously until Serena recognizes the item and gasps excitedly.

"That's Timothy's kite," she says.

Everyone turns to her looking even more confused.

"Whose what?" Entalmorfious asks.

Serena chuckles nervously, realizing that no one in the room was there when she met Ash, Timothy, and Coovers at the lake.

"Sorry," she says. "I'm referring to the Varpathion general who they're throwing the ball for. I met him and the captain at the lake with Prince Ashton a few days ago."

Bonnie gasps loudly and shouts, "You met General Durbin, Captain Woodward and the prince and you didn't tell me?!"

"Sorry, Bonnie. I haven't had a chance," Serena says apologetically.

"That doesn't answer my question," Helga states. "What is this thing?"

"Timoth- I mean General Durbin said it's called a kite," Serena explains. "If I remember correctly, you're supposed to make it fly when it's windy."

"Really?!" Bonnie asks excitedly. "That sounds like fun!"

"It sure does," Serena says with a bright smile before turning to Entalmorfious. "But why do you have it, Entalmorfious?"

"I found it hanging on top of one of the apple trees while I was collecting firewood," Entalmorfious answers. "So the fact that this somehow belongs to that general makes this even more confusing."

Serena scratches her chin and says, "Maybe he and Coovers - or Captain Woodward, were flying it recently and some lost control of it and it flew all the way over here?"

"Not if this...kite needs wind to fly and there was no wind at all yesterday," Entalmorfious states. "In fact, it's been windier today than it has been the last few days."

Bonnie's eyes widen and she gasps excitedly at this information.

"Then why don't we try it out," she suggests.

"Bonnie, the man is probably looking for this thing," Helga says in a motherly tone.

"I didn't say we should keep it," Bonnie counters. "Just make it fly for a little while before we go find him and bring it back."

Helga raises her eyebrow and Bonnie turns to Serena and gives her a pleading look. Serena chuckles, amused at her friend's determination before she replies.

"Well, I don't see any real harm in trying it out," she says. "After all, the general seems like a nice man and he did want to show it to me in action. I'm sure he won't mind as long as we take good care of it and bring it back to him."

"Yay!" Bonnie says excitedly. "Let's go then, we can try it over in the field where Clemont is painting."

Serena chuckles in amusement again before she brings her plate to Helga, takes the kite from Entalmorfious and exits the room with Bonnie who runs ahead of her in excitement.

"Wow, you found a real kite from Varpathion?!" Clemont shouts in excitement.

Serena and Bonnie stare in surprise as Clemont looks away from the painting he's working on and stares at the kite in Serena's hands like a child looking at a brand new toy.

"You've heard of kites before, Clemont?" she asks.

"Of course, I have," Clemont says enthusiastically. "I've seen pictures and heard stories about inventions like this from some of my father's friends. I've always wanted to see one in real life. The idea is so simple in its design and materials and yet it's capable of flying with nothing but the wind to guide it."

"Do you think it's windy enough to try, big brother?" Bonnie asks hopefully.

Clemont hums in thought before putting his finger in his mouth and holding it up in the air to check the wind.

"I think the breeze should be strong enough to make it float perfectly," he reports.

"Yay!" Bonnie cheers excitedly.

Serena and Clemont chuckle before Serena asks, "Do you have any idea how to make it fly?"

"Of course," Clemont answers. "First, lay the kite on the ground and take several steps away from it."

Serena looks at her friend in confusion for a moment before she carefully follows his instructions.

"Next, just run until it gets enough wind to start flying," Clemont instructs.

Serena begins running across the field until she sees the kite begin to go higher and higher until it starts flying as high as the string attached to it can allow. Serena's eyes light up and a big smile is plastered on her face as she marvels watching the kite glide high in the air. Bonnie laughs in childish excitement as she runs over to Serena's side with her eyes glued to the kite while Clemont smiles in wonder.

"Can I try it?" Bonnie pleads.

"Sure," Serena says with a bright smile as she hands Bonnie the string.

"Be sure to hold on tight, Bonnie," Clemont warns. "It might fly away if you let go."

"Yes, big brother," Bonnie says.

For the next half hour, the two girls begin taking turns with flying the kite. Eventually, Clemont decides to start another painting of Bonnie flying the kite while Serena watches. The young girl giggles with glee as her older brother starts drawing her and the kite on the canvas before he starts painting. Serena smiles warmly at the sight of the two siblings before she begins staring at the kite and her mind begins to linger to Helga's words about wishing her mother was alive to give her siblings of her own. She starts to imagine her playing with a younger brother and sister and maybe even flying a kite of her own with them while her mother and father watch lovingly. Perhaps Miette and Dawn would have enjoyed flying a kite with her, Clemont and Bonnie if they and her stepmother were willing to be the lovely addition to her family that her father wanted them to be. Her smile begins to falter a little as she begins to wonder what her father would think right now if he saw what has become of her and the servants.

"Serena!" Bonnie calls out.

Serena snaps out of her thoughts to see Bonnie pouting at her while she continues to fly the kite.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" She asks.

"You still haven't explained to me yet how you met the Varpathion general and the prince," Bonnie complains.

"What?!" Clemont shouts, almost making a mistake on his painting. "You've met the prince _and_ General Timothy Durbin?!"

"Uh, yes I have," Serena answers with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh my word, the general is famous for making all kind of paintings and inventions!" Clemont says enthusiastically.

"No, he's not! He's famous for being a war hero!" Bonnie contradicts before turning back to Serena. "Either way, you owe us an explanation about that!"

Serena chuckles nervously again before she tells Clemont and Bonnie her encounter with Ash when she was setting Entalmorfious free and how she bumped into him again at the lake with Timothy and Coovers. Both of her friends listened to her intently, but Bonnie grew more intrigued the more Serena talked about the prince.

"So that's why you took so long to catch up with us after you freed Entalmorfious," Bonnie says with a grin.

"But I saw the prince walk through town with Miette yesterday," Clemont says. "Does that mean there's a chance that he could become your brother-in-law?"

Once again, Serena feels a sharp pain in her heart and her worries from last night come flooding in her mind again.

"I hadn't thought about it like that," she admits.

"That's true," Bonnie says worryingly while still holding on to the kite. "If you're lucky, he and Miette will abandon you at the manor with Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim, and if you're unlucky, Miette might make you a servant at the castle and you'll have to serve them breakfast in bed."

Serena's eyes widen at the thought of seeing Ash and Miette cuddled up together in their nightgowns in bed while she has to give them a tray of the finest food in the palace made however Miette specifically wants it. In her mind, Miette is boasting to Serena that the boy is all hers while she eats a slice of buttered bread in one hand and pets Ash on the head like a dog with the other as he blissfully rests his head on her chest. The more she thinks about it, the more she wants to suddenly scream so loud that all of the eight kingdoms can hear her fearful cry.

"Serena?"

Serena snaps out of her thoughts again to see Clemont looking at her worryingly. She clears her throat, collects herself and turns her back on the siblings.

"If he marries Miette, then I shall see to it that they leave me and the others alone in the manor so that we can repair it to its former glory," she says firmly. "All that matters is that I can restore my home to the way it was when my father passed."

Bonnie looks at her friend with a suspicious frown, unconvinced with her words. She turns back to the kite until she suddenly hears the faint sound of horses and she looks around curiously until she sees two men riding towards them in a distance. It takes a moment before Bonnie recognizes the men as Prince Ash and Captain Kenny and silently gasps. A maniacal grin enters the young girl's face as she brainstorms a clever scheme in her mind.

"So how would you convince him to let you do that, Serena?" She asks with her eyes fixed on the prince and the captain of the guard.

Serena hesitates for a moment as her back is still facing Bonnie and Clemont before she answers, "I would give him a humble yet proud bow and say 'Your Highness, my family is your family. If your servant has found favor with you, please take them away and leave me and my fellow servants alone in my father's house in peace.'"

"Well, then you have your chance," Bonnie says with her grin growing even bigger. "Because he's coming this way right now."

Serena's eyes widen and she turns around to indeed see Ash and Kenny heading towards her at a distance. She squeals in panic as she looks around the field until she finds a large pile of hay and races toward it to hide.

"Don't tell him I'm here!" she calls out.

Bonnie shakes her head in amusement as she walks over to her brother, still holding on to the floating kite as the prince and the captain of the guard stop their horses right next to Clemont and his painting.

"Pardon me, sir and Madame," Ash greets. "Have you seen General Durbin anywhere? We're to meet around here and go to the monastery."

"Uh, I'm afraid not, Your Highness," Clemont says, intimidated by the prince's mere presence.

"Then is that not one of his flying contraptions you are holding?" Ash asks while pointing to Bonnie.

"Oh we are borrowing it from our friend, Comtesse de Ridley, Your Highness," Bonnie says with a curtsy while holding on to the kite. "It was given to her by General Durbin."

"Really?" Ash says intrigued. "Tell me, do you know where the Comtesse is staying? I would very much like to see her."

Serena blushes lightly and feels butterflies in her stomach at the prince's words. A small smile dares to enter her face as she feels flattered to hear that he wants to see her.

"She is staying with a cousin, Your Highness," Bonnie says. "Baroness de Adag, I believe."

"Bonnie, what are yo -" Clemont begins before Bonnie secretly elbows him in the side for silence.

"She's staying with Hania and Miette de Adag ?" Ash asks in disappointment. "That is ill news. I would rather not see either of them, to be honest."

Serena's smile grows, as she realizes that Ash actually does not care for Miette. Her heart leaps at the news and she thinks of how foolish she was to doubt Helga and Kim's words.

"But I do know she's at their manor right now, alone," Bonnie says in a matter-of-factually tone with a devilish grin. "I know she would welcome your company greatly, Your Highness."

Serena's face drops and her eyes widen in horror. She covers her mouth in shock, trying to keep herself from screaming as Ash looks at Bonnie with a pleased smile.

"That is wonderful to hear. Thank you both," he says before turning to Clemont and says, "Nice painting."

Clemont whimpers in shock and his pupils shrink as the two men ride away. It takes a moment before he smiles blissfully and mumbles, "The prince likes my painting," while Serena comes out of her hiding spot with a deadly glare.

"Bonnie Jennifer de Rimoone, you manipulative, little snipe!" she barks. "You just told him where I live and he's heading that way right now!"

"Then I suggest you hurry up, Comtesse de Ridley," Bonnie says in a singing voice. "You know you want to see him too."

Serena stares at her friend in disbelief. Then she realizes that this is the chance she prayed for and a bright smile enters her face again.

"Come on, go already!" Bonnie shouts. "Fly! Fly!"

Serena nods and starts running as fast as her legs can carry her as if death itself is chasing after her. She cuts through the fields, takes a shortcut through the forest and climbs up the hill to the manor, silently thanking The Lord that the road to the estate is long and has multiple turns around the field. Finally, she makes it to the top and she smiles again when she doesn't hear the faint sound of horses or see anyone entering the front gate before she bursts through the door.

"HELGA, KIM, QUICK!" she screams hysterically.

Five minutes later, Ash and Kenny ride to the Yvonne estate and get off their horses at the front door. Ash plays with his hair, making sure it looks okay despite its messy style and turns to his friend with a smile. Kenny smiles back and nods in support, glad to see his friend about to talk to the woman he wants to see. Ash takes a deep breath before he raises his fist to knock on the door before it opens.

Ash's mouth drops in awe and even Kenny's eyes widen when they see who comes out of the door. Serena looks at both of them with a warm smile while wearing a golden headband and a beautiful blue dress. She looks at Ash directly as she is amused yet flattered at his speechless gaze.

"Your Highness," she greets. "What an unexpected surprise."

Ash snaps out of his gaze bashfully before he collects himself and asks, "Why do you not attend church, Comtesse?"

"Uh, my faith in is better served away from the rabid crowds, Your Highness," Serena answers honestly. "I feel my walk with The Lord is better done without the ways of the church in the city."

"Yes, I admit my stepfather's edict has created quite a… phenomenon," Ash admits. "As a matter of fact, I am on my way to the monastery and thought perhaps you might be willing to join me."

"Indeed, Your Highness?" Serena asks, half-surprised while she notices a royal carriage heading toward the gate.

"Well, of course," Ash answers. "After all, the Kalosians have an astonishing library and since you are so fond of reading, I thought that perhaps you would like to see the books they possess."

Serena feels her cheeks warm up again and her heart flutters at the sincerity of the prince's invitation. She smiles, feeling touched as she says, "It's not fair that you have found my weakness and yet I have yet to learn yours, sire."

"Really?" Ash asks confused. "But I thought it was obvious given our last meeting."

The two young adults stare at each other for a moment before they smile and chuckle lightly in amusement. They stare at each other until Ash gets an idea and turns to Kenny.

"Captain, I shall not be needing my horse or your services for the rest of the day," he announces.

Kenny nods and smirks in amusement as Ash turns back to Serena.

"Today, instead of Prince Ashton, I am simply, Ash," he says.

Serena gives him a warm smile, pleased with his announcement. Then Ash offers her his hand and she gladly takes it, feeling her heart leap and goosebumps appearing all over her body at the touch. Her blush remains as Ash escorts her to his carriage like a gentleman.

Inside the Yvonne manor, Entalmorfious is carrying firewood across the hall when he sees Helga and Kim lying on the staircase. The two women breathe rapidly with sewing equipment and one of Serena's servant dresses lying on the floor.

"What happened here?" Entalmorfious asks confused.

Instead of a direct response, his tired wife turns to her sister and pants, "That...child...owes...us...big time."

Kim does nothing but nod as she waves a fan back and forth at her face. Entalmorfious stares at his wife and sister-in-law before he shrugs, deciding it's not his business and walks away.

Meanwhile, the Lumiose City Church rings its bells, announcing that its Sunday service is about to begin. Crowds of people enter the building quietly as Hania and Miette exit their carriage, eager to see Prince Ashton at the church with Dawn following behind.

"Going to the same church to practice our faith," Miette boasts with a daydreaming look. "It's further proof that we are meant to be."

"Don't boast about such things, Miette," Hania warns. "We need to somehow show that there's more to what makes you special then worshiping the same god everyone else worships."

"Mistress," A familiar voice cries out.

Hania growls in annoyance, immediately recognizing the voice of Evitimus. She reluctantly turns around to face the corrupt royal guard who is running towards her with an ill look.

"Not now, Evitimus," she hisses as the guard makes it to her side. "We're about to go to church."

"That's why I need to see you, Baroness," Evitimus whispers. "Prince Ashton left early this morning. No one seems to know where he went."

"What?!" Miette shrieks. "How dare my Ashton not come to church on God's day. First, he releases slaves and now he doesn't worship God? How much does my prince really need me to straighten him up?"

"Worry not, my future queen," Evitimus says with a devilish grin. "Your groom may be gone, but I have something that will brighten up your day."

Without another word, Evitimus reaches into his knapsack, takes out a small bag and hands it to Hania. The displeased woman robotically takes the bag, unamused.

"What is it, Evitimus?" She asks plainly.

Evitimus grins as he gestures the Baroness to lean in. She scoffs before she reluctantly does so and the guard whispers in her ear what is inside the bag. Hania's eyes widen and her own diabolical grin grows on her face as she begins stroking the corrupt guard's face affectionately again.

"Evitimus da Mornitus, you vicious, vicious man," she coos. "How could I ever be so foolish as to doubt you?"

"Oh, there is nothing to forgive, my lady," Evitimus coos back. "What matters is that our goals are soon to be accomplished."

Hania nods in agreement before she walks past the guard and enters the church with Miette and Dawn following her.

"Mother, what did he give you?" Miette demands.

"Just listen to me very carefully during the service, my child," Hania commands. "It appears we have an opening to gain favor with another member of the royal family once church is over.

While the Adag women enter the Church, Coovers sits on the balcony in the church's main hall which is reserved for royalty and royal guests only. He and Timothy are required to attend the church service with the royal family, yet Jeriack, Delia, and Timothy are nowhere to be seen. The bald man waits impatiently for them to arrive while also checking out some of the women that are sitting down at the main floor.

"Captain,"

Coovers turns his head to see one of his soldiers entering the balcony and salutes next to his seat.

"Ah, Jaden," Coovers says with a smirk before looking around to make sure no one else is around. "Did everything go according to plan?"

"Yes, sir," Jaden answers. "Both the woman and the prince took the baits and our scouts report that they are going to the monastery together without Captain Kenny."

"Excellent, thank you, Jaden," Coovers says as he looks away from Jaden with an amused smile on his face before he notices Jaden looking like he wants to say something else.

"What's on your mind, soldier?" he asks firmly.

"Well…" Jaden begins hesitantly. "Please understand that I am as aware as the next man under yours or the general's command that it is typically a rookie mistake to question any plan the two of you form."

Coovers nods in understanding before he asks, "But…?"

"Er, it's just that...well...how is planting the general's kite on top of a tree and telling the prince to meet near the manor even though he's coming here supposed to help with our goal in aiding Kalos, sir?" Jaden asks.

Coovers merely smirks in amusement before he answers, "Well, like the rest of us, you're just gonna have to wait and see, soldier. If everything goes according to plan, there will be a good explanation for this when this is over. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Yes, sir," Jaden announces before he salutes walks away.

Coovers looks away from where Jaden was and starts looking at the people on the main floor again with an amused smile.

"Alright, Ashy-boy," he thinks to herself. "Let's hope you take advantage of what we have laid out for the two of you."

Meanwhile, on the far other side of the country, Ash and Serena are exploring the library at the Kalos Monastery. Serena's eyes are full of delight as she looks at the countless bookcases full of books and scrolls. Ash smiles in amusement as he watches the honey blonde woman he admires explore the library as if she was in a building full of the most beautiful and valuable jewels in the world.

"Maybe you should finally pick one," he suggests.

"I could no sooner choose a favorite star in heaven," Serena says with a blissful sigh.

Ash's smile grows as Serena looks at the titles of the books in one of the bookcases.

"You know, I've been wondering," he says. "What is it about all of this that makes you happy?"

Serena turns her head to look at the prince and she gives a light chuckle before she replies, "Well, I mostly have my father to thank for it. He was addicted to the written word and when I was young we would stay up late and he would read to me. I would fall asleep at the sound of his voice."

"Well, that explains a lot," Ash says in amusement. "What kinds did he read to you?"

"Oh, religion, science, philosophy, that sort of thing," Serena answers before her face suddenly falls. "Utopia was the last book he brought home before he died. I was only eight."

Ash frowns sadly as he walks over to Serena's side.

"I'm sorry," he says sincerely. "I know what it's like to lose a father."

Serena gives him an appreciative smile before she asks, "What was yours like?"

Ash hesitates for a moment before he answers, "He was a kind and noble man in my eyes. He loved me and my mom with all his heart and hated that The Lord had to take him so soon and at a time where we were still at war. It devastated me to see nothing in there but a lifeless body where he once was before they buried him."

The two of them stare at each other, lost in the thought of their lost parents. Then Ash sighs and walks away, leaving Serena worried.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" She asks.

Ash stops walking and turns to her with a sad look in his eye.

"Grace, in all my years of study, I've never had one tutor who had the passion for knowledge as you have given me in the short time that we've known each other," he says. "You have shown more conviction in one memory than I have in my entire being."

Serena's frown deepens as she says, "Sire, if I've done anything to offend you -"

"Don't," Ash interrupts with his hand raised. "Just please don't. It's not you that's the problem, Grace. If anything I see you as a chance to find a solution."

Meanwhile, people are exiting the church as the Sunday service has ended. Hania and Miette are walking ahead and have spotted King Jeriack and Queen Delia entering their carriage with General Durbin and Captain Woodward.

"It's now or never, Miette," Hania whispers in her daughter's ear. "Go."

Miette smirks determinedly, having been told her mother's plan during the entire service. She takes the item out of Evitimus' bag and runs over to the royal carriage.

"Your Highness," she calls out, earning Queen Delia's attention. "Forgive me, but you dropped this on your way out."

She takes out a ruby necklace and hands it over to the queen who stares at the jewel in surprise.

"Oh my, I don't even remember putting it on," she says honestly. "Thank you very much, child. It is a noble thing to return a valuable keepsake that you could have kept for yourself in secret."

"You give me too much credit, Your Highness," Miette says with a big bow making Timothy and Coovers raise their eyebrows without Jeriack or Delia noticing.

"Tell me, child, what is your name?" Delia asks.

"Miette de Adag if it pleases you, Your Majesty," Miette answers proudly.

"Well then, Miette, we shall have a chat, you and I," Delia proposes. "And please bring your mother."

"As you wish," Miette replies with another bow before she turns away to return to her pleased mother.

"Well done, my daughter," Hania congratulates.

"Thank you, mother," Miette says proudly. "I may not have been able to see my Ashton, but it looks like I have a chance to make my future mother-in-law fall in love with me."

Hania nods in agreement just in time for Dawn to exit the church so that the three of them can head to their carriage together. They are only a few feet away from their carriage, however, before a familiar man and his henchmen approach them, much to Hania's displeasure.

"Monsieur da Xavier," she greets, reluctantly.

"Baroness de Adag," Calem hails with a smirk. "I was hoping I could have a word with you."

"I'm afraid I don't share your wishes," Hania says coldly as she starts walking to her carriage again until Calem steps in.

"Oh come now, mistress, is that any way to speak to a business partner?" He asks.

"Business partner?" Dawn asks confused. "What do you mean -"

"Silence, Dawn!" Hania hisses before turning to the young man. "What do you want, boy?"

"You know what I want," Calem says sharply. "I have played your game long enough and now I want you to sell to me what I truly covet."

Hania frowns and firmly say, "Serena is _not_ for sale."

"Serena?" Dawn asks with a concerned look. "Why do you want to buy her?"

"Oh honestly, my dear sister, you disappoint me," Miette says with an amused smirk. "It's obvious that he wants her for himself to serve him and...how shall I put this? Have his way with her."

Dawn looks at her elder sister in shock before turning to Calem who looks unfazed with Miette's accusation.

"You can't be serious," Dawn pleads.

"Have you known me to be anything _but_ serious, Dawn?" Miette challenges before facing Calem again. "That is what you want, after all, Monsieur da Xavier, is it not? Serena is meant to be your next conquest."

"Serena is and has always been my _focus_ , Miette de Adag," Calem growls. "Any women that have been in my company before are just a means to an end before obtaining my real prize, the one thing that I fought and killed countless Demoth during the war for."

"Still, I decline your offer," Hania says plainly. "Serena is family and I would not trade her for anything."

"Oh spare me your excuses, Baroness," Calem growls. "You would sell your other daughter just to secure that your eldest gets to make that childish prince a boy toy she can command."

"At least Miette is saving herself for her prize," Hania says mockingly. "Besides, what can you offer that Serena's own family cannot?"

Calem glares at the Baroness and snarls, "I can offer her a chance to be more than just a slave in her own house. She may not become a princess like Miette, but I can make her feel like a queen in one of the most highly regarded estates in the kingdom."

"As long as she ultimately agrees to give herself to you?" Miette asks with a mocking smirk.

"Well, if you want something from another person, you must meet them halfway," Calem says with a shrug.

Hania stares at the man, unamused with his demand. She takes a couple steps toward him and says, "You are a skilled swordsman and a shrewd businessman, Calem Joseph da Xavier. But no matter what you say, the answer is no."

Calem stares back at the Baroness, clearly trying to control his emotions as he says, "Taunt me all you want, mistress, but you cannot deny what is to be rightfully mine. I swear to God and even the Demoth's pagan god, Isimun Dagr, Serena de Yvonne will be mine and mine alone."

Without another word, Calem walks away with his men following behind. Hania and Miette watch the young man walk away in amusement while Dawn watches him with a fearful look.

"Look at that fool, ladies," Hania says. "Nothing more than a boy trying to prove himself a man with his wealth and strumpets."

"Cleary the fame he gained from the war has gone through his head, mother," Miette says shaking her head as the two of them enter the carriage.

Dawn, however, stares at where Calem and his men disappeared, secretly worried for her stepsister before Hania firmly commands her to get in the carriage.

 **Chapter 8**

It is late in the afternoon and after a quiet lunch with the monks at the Kalos Monastery, Ash and Serena decides to hop back in Ash's carriage and start riding back to the Yvonne estate. The two young adults continue to talk about the library and the hospitality of the monks until they ran out of things to talk about.

After a while, Ash began to grow tired and fell asleep while Serena is looking through the carriage window. When she finally turns to the prince, he is already out. Serena smiles and giggles quietly, as she finds the prince to look cute as he lightly snores. But after a few minutes, she begins to grow a little tired herself and she gets an idea that turns her cheeks red. She debates in whether or not to give into the temptation, but after a while, her desire gets the best of her. With her face turning red all over, she scoots closer to Ash and slowly rests her head on his shoulder. Goosebumps surround her body as she feels his shoulder blade on her cheek, but after a moment or two, she starts to feel comfortable and closes her eyes with a small warm smile on her face. She lets out a quiet sigh as she drifts into sleep next to the man she is falling for.

Suddenly, a violent bump shakes the carriage and both Ash and Serena fall off their seats nearly hitting their heads together. They immediately wake up and check their surroundings before they struggle to get out of the carriage.

"Your Highness, Comtesse, are you alright?" the carriage driver asks.

"Yeah, we're fine," Ash says as he helps Serena out of the carriage. "What happened?"

"It looks like one of the wheels has broken off, sire," the driver answers. "Probably lost a nail or something."

Ash frowns at this news as he and Serena sees that one of the back wheels of the carriage has indeed come off.

"Can it be repaired?" Ash asks the carriage driver.

"I think so," the driver answers. "I shall have to walk back to the monastery and ask the monks for some tools and nails."

Ash sighs in disappointment, clearly displeased with the scenario. Serena looks at him worryingly and thinks for a moment before she gets an idea.

"Then we shall travel on foot," she announces.

Ash turns to Serena in shock.

"Are you mad? It's half a day's walk," he complains.

"Honestly, Your Highness, where is your sense of adventure?" Serena playfully taunts. "Besides, you look like a strong man with the stamina to travel on foot on a daily basis."

Ash stares at the honey blonde woman befuddled as she begins to walk on ahead. He hesitates for a moment before he shrugs and catches up with Serena much to her satisfaction.

For the next hour, Ash and Serena walk down the road in silence. Every now and then, the two of them glance at each other and smile, glad to be in each other's company. But as they walk further and further, they begin to realize that they are going deeper into the forest. Having never gone this far into the forest before, Ash, in particular, grows worried with every step.

"Grace, are you sure we're going the right way?" he asks.

Serena tries to hide her own worry as she checks her surroundings.

"Uh, if I must be honest with you, sire, I think we might have missed a turn," she confesses.

Ash's worry grows at Serena's words and he stops walking saying, "Then we better turn back and try to find a way back to the carriage."

"We can't," Serena says. "We don't know if we're gonna go the same way we came. If we make one wrong turn we could be even more lost."

"Well, this is one unpleasant 'adventure' as you call it," Ash grumbles. "How are we supposed to go back?"

Serena scratches her chin and thinks until she looks at the cliff they are passing by.

"I have an idea," she announces. "But I'm gonna need you to look away the entire time."

"Look away, why do I have to -" Ash begins before he sees Serena taking off her headband and realizes what Serena's doing just in time to look away blushing before she completely undresses to her undergarment. Serena turns her head to make sure the prince is looking away before taking a deep breath and begins climbing up the cliff.

"Is this really necessary?" Ash questions as he keeps his eye glued to the sky.

"Well, I can't exactly climb up with my gown on, now can I?" Serena replies as she makes her way to the top.

"Ah, that does it," Ash grumbles. "The next time I leave the castle, I'm going to study the entire terrain until I know how to make my way home walking backwards if necessary."

Serena giggles cutely at the prince's frustration.

"I should very much like to see you accomplish that feat, Your Highness," she calls out before she begins scouting and shouts. "Ah, there's Lumiose City! It's back that way."

Ash looks up to see Serena pointing away from the cliff. He turns around staring at the woods before he frowns in disbelief.

"You're a marvel and then some, my lady," He says as he turns around to look up to where Serena is. "You swim alone, climb rocks and rescue servants. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Fly," Serena says plainly, giving the prince a bright smile. "Now turn around so that I can climb back down."

Ash keeps staring at Serena for a moment before the smirks and does what he's told. But as soon as is back his facing the cliff, a fist collides with his face hard and he falls down in pain. He looks up to find a group of Demoth scavengers laughing and taunting at him, and standing in front of him is the Demoth thief with dark brown hair, short beard and a long scar that goes from the top of his forehead to his right cheek whom Ash immediately recognizes as the man who tried to run away with Timothy's paintings.

"Oh no," Ash grumbles as he takes out his two swords and calls out to Serena, "You better stay aloft, Grace, There are games afoot."

Serena's eyes widen in worry as the Demoth thief takes out his own swords and begins dueling with the man she loves. The other Demoth surrounding Ash laugh and cheer for the man with the scar as they clash their swords together violently. Serena's face melts from one of fear to one of determination as she begins to climb down the cliff as fast as she can, determined to help him. When she's halfway down, she looks down to check on Ash just in time to see an older Demoth man with long black hair that reaches his shoulders and a thin mustache grab her dress and look up to give her a taunting bow.

"My wife thanks you for this fine garment, mademoiselle," he says with a grin, earning another laugh from the other Demoth.

"You will give me back my dress, sir!" Serena yells.

The man with the black hair and mustache merely smirks before he turns around to watch the duel. Serena tries to climb down quickly while Ash manages to punch the man with the scar making him drop his swords, much to the amusement of his companions. The man with the scar lunges at Ash and tackles him to the ground, making him also drop his swords and begins punching him left and right. The Demoth cheer and laugh in excitement giving Serena the chance to jump and land on the man holding her dress, tackling him to the ground. The man groans in pain as Serena quickly takes his sword from its hilt and stands up to aid Ash, but two men grab her from behind with one of them holding a dagger close to her neck. Ash's eyes widen in fear as he manages to shove the man with the scar off of him and stands up to hold his hands.

"Stop!" he pleads. "Your quarrel is with me. Let the lady go!"

The Demoth man with the black hair stands up and he smirks at the prince before turning to his men.

"You heard the lover boy, release her," he orders.

The two men let Serena go and back away leaving her to glare at the man with the black hair.

"You are the leader of this band?" she asks.

"Indeed I am," The man with the black hair answers while giving Serena another playful bow. "Damlier of Helliemstyar if it pleases you, fair maiden."

"Well, Damlier of Helliemstyar, I insist you return my things at once," Serena commands. "And since you deprive me of my escort, I demand a horse as well."

The Demoth laugh mockingly at Serena's request while Ash stares at her in awe of her bravery. Even the man named Damlier raises his eyebrow in amusement before he says. "Milady, you may have anything you can carry."

"Do I have your word on that, sir?" Serena asks unconvinced.

"On my honor as a Demoth," Damlier replies. "May Isimun Dagr or your own god or both deal with me be it ever so severely if I deny you whatever you can carry."

Serena gives Damlier a suspicious glare before she lifts her head up and walks toward Ash. With a deep breath, Serena tries to contain the blush already appearing on her cheeks before she grabs Ash's arm, bends down and with all her strength picks him up on her back. Damlier's eyes widen and he turns to the man with the scar whose jaw has dropped while the other Demoth men "Oooo" and whistle loudly at Serena in amusement. Serena manages to turn to Damlier and gives him a light bow with her own confidant smirk before she begins to walk away, carrying a bashful Ash. Damlier continues to stare in surprise before he and the man with the scar laugh out loud with the rest of their group.

"Wait!" He calls out in mid-laughter. "Wait, please come back, I'll give you a horse, Madame."

Serena sighs in relief and gently puts Ash down as Damlier and his men run to catch up with them. Damlier and the man with the scar smirk at the honey blonde woman with an impressed look.

"I must confess you are stronger than you look for a noblewoman, milady," The man with the scar says. "If you had carried your escort for any longer, I would almost consider you to be as strong as my wife which is a rare accomplishment."

"Uh, thank you, kind sir," Serena says politely with a nervous chuckle.

"Ah yes, I don't think you have been properly introduced," Damlier says. "This is my son, Maulinlier and you should take what he said as a compliment, young lady. Demoth women are raised to be as strong and willing to fight as their men and truly you have unusual strength for a girl who grew up just to sit around and look pretty in front of the men."

"That's because I'm not a lady who has been raised to do just that, gentlemen," Serena claims proudly. "My father was a captain of Kalos' army and he taught me how to hold my own before I was half his height."

"Indeed?" Maulinlier. "I hope he wasn't the same captain who gave me my scar."

Serena winces slightly before bluntly saying, "I'm afraid he passed before he could join the war, sir."

The two men's smiles weaken at her words and look at each other awkwardly.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry to hear that," Maulinlier says. "He must have been a man worthy of a good fight in battle if his daughter's ambition in any consideration. Maybe even more worthy to give me my scar then the lucky man who got the better of me."

"Worth?" Ash asks in disbelief. "She just told you about her father dying and you're talking about him being worthy to give you your scar?"

Damlier titters before he steps in, "No need to be insulted lad, your lady was given a compliment.

"How?" Ash challenges. "Are you Demoth so devoted to war that you want to say who is or isn't worthy to give you a scar a compliment?"

"It's not about what we want, young man. It's about what Isimun Dagr wants," Maulinlier answers for his father.

"Who is Isimun Dagr?" Serena asks.

"Isimun Dagr is our god," Damlier explains. "He is the master of conflict who demands that we devote our lives to warfare for his power and for our place in the netherworld. Our place after death is determined by our deeds in battle during this life. The more you kill or the longer you last against the opponent who ultimately defeats you, the better you will be comforted in the next life with food, drink, and other pleasures."

Ash and Serena stare at each other, unable to process what Damlier just explained to them.

"Is that why you attacked us and started the war?" Ash asks angrily.

"And what business is it for you in particular to ask that question so passionately, young man?" Maulinlier asks mockingly.

"I am Ashton, Prince of Kalos," Ash announces proudly. "And on behalf of my people who gave their lives fighting you, I demand that you answer my question."

Damlier and Maulinlier's eyes widen and even their men look at each other with unease. They appear to be communicating with each other with their facial expressions before turning back to Ash.

"Well, that would be a yes and a no, young prince," Damlier eventually answers.

"How?" Ash demands.

Damlier and his son hesitate again before he turns to Ash with a small yet friendly smile.

"I'll tell you what, highness," he says. "Since you and your lady have impressed us so, why don't you join us for dinner at our camp then we can explain everything?"

"And why should we trust you when you could be using that offer to slit our throats?" Ash asks.

"Believe me, lad, if we wanted to you kill you, I would have said hello with an arrow instead of my fist," Maulinlier answers. "After all, the two of you talked so loudly that we could have had a dozen swords ready to pierce your back and you would be none the wiser. Besides, I would think my father keeping his promise to your lady earlier would be enough to prove we prefer to keep our word."

Ash glares at the two men suspiciously before turning to Serena. The honey blonde woman hesitates before she reluctantly says, "He's right, Your Highness, they would have killed us by now."

The Kalos prince sighs before he says, "Very well, but if you try anything -"

"On the honor of me and my entire family, Your Highness, if any harm comes to you even by accident, you and the lady are free to leave," Damlier says plainly. "Now if we've made everything clear, I'm sure Maulinlier's wife will probably be back by the time we make it to the caves. To home and to our families, men!"

The other Demoth men cheer merrily at Damlier's announcement and with a polite gesture from Maulinlier, Ash and Serena reluctantly follows the two of them and their men. As the group made their way deeper into the woods, Ash glances at Serena, making sure she is alright white at the same time is amazed by her bravery against the Demoth men. His cheeks start to turn red as he thinks about Serena picking him up on her back trying to save him which Maulinlier notices much to his amusement.

"So tell me, lad," He whispers in Ash's ear as they walk. "What is going on between you and that pretty lass. Are you betrothed?"

"What? No," Ash answers quickly with his face turning redder.

"But you'd like to be," Maulinlier says with a smirk. "Clearly she's so deep in your mind that you want to be with her for the rest of your life."

"You shouldn't judge people so flippantly," Ash growls.

"I'm not," Maulinlier says plainly. "Contrary to what you may think I know what it's like to admire a lady and take a while before finally courting her. So as someone who took a while to make a move, don't."

Ash stares at the scarred Demoth who merely smirks at his disbelief.

"You look at me as if Demoth can't fall in love just because of our terrible deeds in the past," Maulinlier says. "I don't blame you, Your Highness, but I swear to you that it is so. From the moment I saw her training with her bow and arrow back at our old homeland, I knew Monica Istarwin was someone I wanted but did not pursue because I deemed her far out of my league."

"Let me guess, she is so beautiful that you thought you didn't deserve to say a word?" Ash asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, sure her long gold hair, snappy hazel eyes and her smile alone played a factor," Maulinlier admits with a smirk. "But it wasn't just her undeniable beauty so much as how hard she proved she was more than a pretty face. Her skill with a bow and dagger are beyond expression, her knack for survival compared to her own peers was undeniable, and her attitude can only be matched by my mother."

"And you considered yourself a lesser warrior or something?" Ash asks.

"You might say that," Maulinlier answers. "True, I considered myself something of a strong warrior and was proud to be the son of one of the highest-ranking leaders among our people, but my heritage and what I knew of strength were nothing compared to what that woman possesses."

Ash frowns and turns to Serena who is having a conversation with Damlier and considers how he feels the same way about her.

"Ah, so we are more alike than I suspected, young prince, are we not?" Maulinlier suspects.

Ash sighs before he reluctantly admits, "Yeah, I guess so. For years I thought I knew all that there is to know because I was given all the knowledge in the world just because I'm royalty, and yet here is this woman with so much passion and bravery that is only matched by her beauty that makes me feel like I know nothing at all. It seems like each moment we spend together, she finds new ways to surprise me with her words or her deeds of bravery or skill."

Maulinlier chuckles lightly and says, "I think I have a pretty good idea what you mean if my first meeting with her is any indication."

Ash nods in agreement before he asks, "What convinced you to pursue your wife despite how you felt about yourself?"

"Oh, a conversation there, a duel between the two of us there, and being miles away from each other while all of our people...well..went to war," Maulinlier admits while scratching the back of his head nervously. "We would flirt in our own way as we were fighting all eight of your kingdoms, but after I got reckless during an ambush and barely got away with just a big cut on my face that became this scar, I just couldn't help but be upfront with Monica with all my heart in case a day came where I wouldn't be as fortunate. It turned out, however, that she was pursuing _me_ in her own way all along before I even first laid eyes on her."

"Are you jesting?" Ash asks in disbelief.

"I don't jest about my bride, boy," Maulinlier says in a matter-of-factually tone. "Unfortunately, pride and duty began to drive us apart as the war started to shift away from our favor. We were needed in separate parts of the battlefield again and each time I survived a fight, I was praying to Isimun Dagr that she was doing the same. Finally, the last days of the war came and we the Demoth finally surrendered with Lord Powuru's death. As shameful as it was that we lost a great war and ended up leaderless and scattered, it was secretly the best day of my life because it also meant Monica and I could stay together. As the leader of our band, my father married us and every moment since then has made all the shame and dishonor we bear as a people worth it so long as I am with my Monica."

Ash smiles, glad to hear the ending of Maulinlier's tale when the scarred Demoth gave him a warning glare.

"But none of that might have happened if I hadn't declared what she meant to me when the time was right," Maulinlier says. "And if you're not careful, you might miss your chance with that honey blonde noblewoman before you know it."

Ash frowns again at that thought and turns to Serena who is laughing with Damlier about something. His mind drifts to how deeply he's grown to admire the young woman and how he doesn't have much time left before he has to make his choice at the ball. The thought of marrying Princess May or Miette or any other girl fills his heart with some sort of pain he can't explain. Maulinlier smirks at the Kalos prince, knowing that he's taking his advice to heart. Suddenly, Ash's frown turns into a face of confusion as he turns back to the scarred Demoth man.

"You know, that reminds me," he says. "How did Powuru die? All I know is that it might have been one of you who did it."

Maulinlier hesitates before he says, "I think it's better if my father explains that, lad. After all, that has to do with our explanation about our religion and why we went to war with you in the first place."

Ash frowns again but silently accepts Maulinlier answer as they continue to walk through the forest until they come across a series of caves. From a distance, Serena and Ash can see many Demoth men, women, and children living inside the caves, each one consisting of sleeping mats, weapons, stolen riches and a spot for cooking hunted animals under the fire.

"This is your hideout?" Serena asks in amazement.

"Indeed it is," Damlier says proudly. "And it is here that we shall -"

Suddenly, an arrow zooms past Ash and nearly misses Maulinier's face before hitting a tree next to him. Ash draws his swords again and makes a fighting stance to where the arrow came from only to cause Damlier and Maulinlier's group to laugh in amusement.

"You better put those away before she gets the wrong idea, son," Damlier suggests.

"What do you mean?" Ash asks.

"He's talking about my wife," Maulinlier says as he points past Ash to a Demoth woman with messy yellow hair and hazel eyes that are piercing through Ash's soul as she walks over to them with her bow ready to fire another arrow.

"This is Monica?" Ash asks. "Then why did she fire that arrow?"

"Oh, it's just her normal way of saying hello to her loving husband," Maulinlier says with a wave of his hand before he walks over to Monica. The golden-haired woman smirks at the scarred man before she leaps into his arms and smashes her lips together with his passionately. When they part, Monica gives her husband a dreamy look before she turns her head to Ash and Serena with a suspicious glare.

"And what did my husband bring back this time?" she questions.

"These are our guests, my daughter-in-law," Damlier answers with a smile.

Monica turns to Damlier with a worried look and asks, "And how, father-in-law, do you plan on convincing your wife to let them be our guests?"

Damlier merely laughs and says, "You underestimate how I can handle my wife, Monica."

With another laugh, Damlier begins walking toward one of the caves with Ash, Serena, Maulinlier and Monica following while the rest of their band return to their respective caves.

"Uh, Maulinlier, should we really be worried about what your mother will think about us coming here?" Serena asks worryingly."

"Maybe," Maulinlier says bluntly with a smirk on his face. "My mother loves my father more than anything in this world or any reward Isimun Dagr can promise in the next, but there are times where she just does not care to follow his ideas, especially when they concern the safety of our hideout. Frankly, if I were you, I wouldn't be surprised if she attacks either of you or demands a duel as a means to earn the right to be in our hideout."

Ash and Serena look at each other worryingly before Ash says, "Do you realize you could have told us that earlier?"

"And watch you run away in fear with your noblewoman?" Maulinlier asks tauntingly. "Why we wouldn't dream of it. Besides, it's been some time since my mother had someone other than my wife to spar with her."

Ash and Serena look at each other again, still unconvinced with the scarred man's words. They follow the three Demoth more reluctantly as they enter a cave slightly larger than the rest. Sitting on a wooden stool while sewing a garment is a tall, muscular woman with thick, long black hair that goes down to her waist. The woman keeps her eyes on the garment as Damlier approaches her with a cheerful and loving smile.

"Marialier, my most beloved," he greets loudly as if he wanted the entire camp to hear his declaration of love.

He leans in to give the woman named Marialier a big kiss on her cheek only to find one of her hands grab him by the jaw within a blink of an eye. Ash and Serena's eyes widen while Damlier laughs in amusement as Marialier drops the garment and stands up to show her incredible height as she keeps her grip on Damlier's jaw.

"Saw that coming," Monica whispers to Ash and Serena.

"Damlier of Helliemstyar, you wicked husband," Marialier snaps. "What madness has driven you to allow outsiders into my cave?"

"These are our guests, my love-above-all," Damlier manages to say despite his wife's hand covering his mouth. "Prince Aston and Comtesse de Ridley."

"Guests?!" Marialier barks. "You dare imply that you attacked what appears to be a noblewoman in her undergarments and… the PRINCE?! And you decide to lead then into our hideout?!"

"Not just a noblewoman, mother," Maulinlier says stepping in. "She's one of unusual strength and courage for a lady of her station?"

"Ha! You expect me to be a hostess to a lady who wears ridiculous dresses and stands around looking pretty just for having an inkling of more strength than what is considered normal to these people?" Marialier ridicules. "I bet she has never held a dagger much less a sword in her life!"

Ash steps in front of Serena and has his hands close to his swords, prepared to take them out if Marialier plans to attack. Serena blushes lightly at the gesture and smiles at Ash sweetly before she suddenly takes both of his swords out of their sheaths from behind him.

"Grace, what are you -" Ash asks before Serena walks over to Marialier.

"I may not be as devoted to combat as Demoth like you, Madame Marialier," Serena begins with her own sword stance. "But my father was a skilled swordsman and taught me how to duel before I was seven years old."

Everyone stares at Serena speechless. After a moment, Marialier laughs loudly before she walks over to a wooden chest and takes out a long, thin, sword.

"Taught how to duel at age seven, eh?" She asks tauntingly. "Let's see."

Without another word, the tall Demoth woman walks over to Serena until she's a few yards away and makes her fighting stance. The two women keep their eyes fixed on each other while Ash watches in worry and Damlier, Maulinlier and Monica watch in amusement.

"Begin," Damlier says plainly.

Marialier lets out a battle cry and charges at the honey blonde woman. Serena merely smirks as with one twirl, she dodges the tall woman's sword and swats her on her side with the flat side of one of Ash's swords. Ash looks at Serena with his mouth dropped, but Marialier and her family do not look impressed.

"That was but a test to see if you would cower," Marialier says plainly. "Now that I know that you're at least not entirely just words, let's see what you can really do."

"That's what I was waiting for you to do," Serena says mockingly earning a smirk from Marialier.

The tall Demoth woman makes another battle cry and charges at Serena. This time her attack is more professionally swung leading Serena to have to use Ash's swords to parry. Marialier begins swinging more and more attacks with Serena parrying each one with ease. The two women begin moving their feet back and forth as they clash their weapons together violently. Ash watches in awe while Damlier, Maulinlier, and Monica begin nodding their heads in approval. Eventually, Marialier's attacks start to go slower, giving Serena the advantage to go on the offensive. The tall Demoth woman blocks both of Serena's swords with ease, but her stamina appears to grow weaker with each attack.

Finally, Serena brings all three blades in a lock and gives her opponent a smug look. But Marialier merely smirks back and elbows Serena in the face causing her to lose her balance and fall down on her face.

"Grace!" Ash calls out as Marialier walks over to her fallen opponent and aims her sword close to the back of Serena's head.

"Pity," she says. "I expected more."

"Your foot would disagree if this were a real battle," Serena says plainly.

Marialier, Damlier, Maulinlier, Monica, and Ash look at Serena in confusion. They turn their heads to Marialier's foot and stare in surprise to find Serena secretly pointing Ash's short sword close to Marialier's ankle.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have attempted the killing blow not noticing that in the process I would have impaled your ankle. I honestly doubt a woman of even your devotion to combat would have recollected herself from the pain in time before I rolled over and pierced your stomach with my other sword," Serena states.

Everyone stares at the honey blonde woman, in shock, but no one is as speechless as Marialier. The tall Demoth woman stares at Serena for a moment before she drops her sword and suddenly bursts into hearty laughter. After a moment, Damlier, Maulinlier, and Monica begin laughing as well while Ash sighs in relief.

"Now that's more like it," Marialier declares in mid-laughter as she reaches out her hand to pull Serena back up. "You are certainly more than what you seem, noblewoman. What do they call you?"

Serena holds her tongue for a moment to stop herself from giving everyone her real name before she answers, "I am Comtesse Grace de Ridley, madame."

"Well, Comtesse, any lady that can manage to outwit me almost as well as my daughter-in-law is welcome to stay in our camp, so long as they keep it a secret," Marialier declares.

"Then as surely as the Lord lives I shall not tell a soul where you live," Serena promises.

"And I shall make that same vow if it is what my lady wishes," Ash declares, stepping in.

"Then let us not delay any longer," Damlier announces with a hearty smile. "Let us eat and drink with our guests and brethren."

Damlier's family cheers in response as they begin to exit the cave with Marialier leading Serena with her hand on her shoulder. Maulinlier follows behind with his wife to give Ash an amused smirk.

"Clearly wonders never cease with this lady of yours," he says. "You better heed my words and make a move young prince."

Ash nods in understanding but frowns in concern as soon as Maulinlier looks away to follow the group. The Kalos Prince begins to debate about taking the scarred man's words even if he admits he is not worthy to be with someone like Serena. He sighs and tries to bury such thoughts from his mind before he follows everyone else.

"And someone get my opponent a gown to cover her undies for humanity's sake!" Marialier shouts at a distance.

It is late at night and tension is growing inside the Yvonne estate. When Hania came home with her daughters and asked Helga and Kim where Serena is, the two elder servants merely answered that her stepdaughter went out to pick wildflowers and should be home soon. But it has been several hours since they gave the Baroness that lie and even Helga and Kim have grown worried as it is now late in the night and there has been no sign of their young, sweet friend.

Eventually, Hania had the two elder sister's prepare her bed before she sleeps. Helga made the bed while Kim emptied her pot. As they worked, the Baroness stares at the night sky waiting for Serena.

"I want to be informed the moment she gets home," she orders. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, mistress," Helga replies quickly.

Kim grew more worried for the honey blonde woman with her stepmother's order until she noticed something.

"Uh, mistress, did you move your mirror from its bed stand?"

Hania looks away from the window and bluntly answers, "No, why?"

Kim hesitates before she answers, "It's not there, Madame,"

"Then it too shall come out of your pay until it is found," Hania announces harshly without missing a beat.

Kim sighs and nods in acknowledgment as she and her elder sister finish their duties and exit the bedroom with Hania still glaring out the window.

"Either you quit saying what is missing or we're going to pay her to work," Helga grumbles as they walk down the hall.

"Good thing I didn't mention the tapestries disappearing," Kim says.

Helga nods in agreement as they make their way to their bedchambers and both of them silently asking, "Serena, where are you?"

Hania, on the other hand, keeps staring out the window as she thinks about her stepdaughter's inexcusable disappearance. But her disapproval turns into a smirk as she suddenly makes just the decision she needs to make to punish the honey blonde woman severely.

Meanwhile, Serena is laughing with Ash while wearing a Demoth garment as the two of them eat and chat with their new friends. The Demoth people gather together with their two guests in one big bonfire in front of their caves as they all eat hunted deer, rolls, and wine in merriment with a band of musicians are playing while some couples and small groups of children started dancing around the bonfire.

Eventually, having finished their meals, Maulinlier and Monica decide to dance together followed by Marialier who because of her height practically carries Damlier as they dance much to her husband's amusement. Serena smiles brightly at the two Demoth couple before she gets an idea. With a light blush on her face, she gathers the courage to take Ash's hand and lead him to the bonfire to dance. Ash tries to protest, but the words fail him as Serena takes his other hand and leads him to a dance. The Demoth cheer as they watch Ash struggle to keep up before he trips on Serena's foot and they both fall down with Ash landing on top of Serena. The two of them stare at each other with their faces close to each other before the laughter of their new friends snaps them out of their moment and they begin laughing too.

After an hour of merriment, Damlier stands up and claps his hands repeatedly for silence and the entire camp sits down with their eyes fixed on him.

"My brethren," he begins with his voice loud and clear. "As promised to our dear guests, it is time to speak about the ways of our people and the renouncing of our late leader, Powuru."

Some of the Demoth people look at Damlier with sore frowns on their faces and whisper to each other. Ash and Serena look each other unsettled as they sit next to Damlier's family while he walks over to them.

"Now then, Your Highness, Comtesse de Ridley," he starts. "I have told you about the belief of our god, Isimun Dagr and how all of us, men, women, and children devote our lives to combat to show our worth in this life to secure our rest in the next one. And you, young prince, asked me if that's why we went to war against the eight kingdoms within your continent and my answer was yes and no."

Ash nods in understanding before Damlier continues.

"While we did fight as a means to prove our worth, it was the leader of our country, Powuru, who made the decision," he says. "Powuru was the mightiest out of all of us. He was born a slave in a far country where his parents were kidnapped and enslaved from our land. When he was just a teen, his cruel masters worked him to the bone to become a gladiator in their arenas. Not as a champion, you see, but a mere soldier expected to last a moment at best while he and hundreds of others would kill each other until one or none survive just for the amusement of their masters. But Powuru survived that day and in anger, his masters would send him into more fights in the arena where he was expected to die. Many times this happened, and the result would be the same, hundreds dead, but Powuru stood alone. Not a scratch on his face or a dent on his armor or a tear in his garments."

Ash and Serena listen intently, while the other Demoth listen reluctantly, clearly having heard this story before and have a clear hatred for their fallen leader.

"Eventually, Powuru found his chance and after surviving another great onslaught at the arena. He overpowered and slaughtered his masters and anyone affiliated with them," Damlier continues. "He fled away before anyone could find out what he did and he wandered through the eastern countries until he made it into our borders. When we learned of his heritage, we welcomed him home, but when he was offered a place among our forces because of his deeds, he openly refused and demanded to be made the leader of the Demoth. We thought him mad at first, but our leader at the time, Lord Morfan-itus was a proud man and allowed trial by combat against Powuru. We expected Powuru to put up a good fight, but we never dreamed that he would win much less have ended the duel with his sword through Morfan-itus' skull."

Serena winces at the description before Damlier continues his story.

"From then on, Powuru was Lord of the Demoth and he was beloved by our people for his strength and skills in battle. For years he ruled over us, learned about our culture and appeared to be more infatuated with Isimun Dagr than anyone among our people."

Damlier's face falls into one of shame, leaving Maulinlier, Monica, Marialier and the rest of the Demoth to look at him in sympathy leaving Ash and Serena confused.

"I… was his second-in-command," Damlier slowly admits leaving Ash and Serena surprised. "I was considered the strongest warrior among our people, second only to him and I openly followed him without condition. As such, he made me High Enforcer and since then I had nothing but pride for myself and my family for such a title for a man I foolishly believed to be the most powerful mortal being in all of the earth. Never once did I disagree with him or doubt his power. And then came the fateful day where Powuru made a proclamation that he had a vision from Isimin Dagr himself. He claimed that our god said to him that the time to show our worth him his eyes elsewhere was now and we must sail for conquest against the western kingdoms. A great number of our people were reluctant until I stood up and gave this big proud speech about how we should do as he commands, claiming that he clearly has been given a divine blessing from Isimin Dagr."

Ash and Serena stare at Damlier with horror while the shame in the Demoth man's face grows.

"With my words, anyone who doubted Powuru where suddenly filled with faith as blind as my own and confidence that we will succeed with the conquest," he says. "For the next couple of years, we built every ship, siege weapon, armor and so on until there was enough of what we needed for our entire nation to set sail and attack your continent from multiple sides. Every kingdom in your land was unprepared for us and it took a while before they joined forces and began to fight back."

"I remember that happening," Ash interrupts. "My father was distraught when he heard what was happening and had to summon every man he had available."

"I can only imagine," Damlier says plainly with a sad look. "Nevertheless, we had the people and the supplies to make the war we started last as long as we wanted to. I'll never forget how much pure joy was in Powuru's eyes the more we killed and destroyed in battle. I didn't want to admit it during the first couple of years of the war, but it was sickening to see that man look at the remains of a battlefield and smile brightly at the sight like a child looking at a shiny new toy. Whatever my doubts were back then, I buried them deep in my mind, telling myself that I should be ashamed for having any against what I deemed to be a remarkable man."

Serena looks around and notices shame filling the faces of the other Demoth men and women who clearly had thought the same about their former leader while their children look at their parents either in sympathy or ignorant confusion.

"I used every battle I fought to try to fight through my doubts," Damlier continues. "I was teaching myself to take pleasure in every soldier I cut down as a means to try to focus more on how great my reward will be in the netherworld. No man ever stood a chance against me... until I met a young scrawny boy who would become the very general that is staying at your castle, Your Highness."

"Timothy? General Timothy Durbin?" Serena asks in surprise before Ash could.

"Ah, so you've met him too," Damlier says with a small smile before he frowns again. "Indeed, before he was this war hero, I first knew him as the scared young man I saw during a battle in Kanto. My men and I successfully breached the gates of Vermilion city and the Kantonians attempted to counter with a garrison of troops from their Varpathion allies. We didn't show any fear that more men were trying to flank us from outside the city walls, it just meant more lives to take to show our worth to Isimun Dagr. Eventually, we overpowered both forces and the Varpathians were beginning to fall back. I remember laughing in amusement as I watched my forces cut down so many enemies around me.

"And that's when I saw General Durbin for the first time. He was barely of age to be called an adult and despite the fact that he was cutting down any Demoth around him, the fear in his eyes and the fact that he never fought in a battle before was unmistakable. He knew as well as anyone that we were winning and it was a miracle that his fear didn't overcome whatever courage he had to keep fighting. In my arrogance, I watched in amusement as the boy cut down his last attacker and with a wave of my hand, I ordered the men and women under my command to stand back and allow me to handle him myself just for sport. I still remember Durbin taking deep breaths in respite only to see me walk over to him with an amused grin. Horror was written all over his face as he barely held his slightly bent sword correctly to face me.

"I took out my sword and we began our duel. Not that I saw it as a duel, you see, for I pretended to be giving it my all so that the lad would think he was doing a good job against me before I overpower him with ease. As I started to take off the kid gloves, however, he still managed to hold his own. It was as if he figured out my fighting style and took it to his advantage so that he would block every swing of my sword. I began to attack harder and faster and yet this boy still defended himself from everything I had. I don't know how long this continued, but the next thing I knew, he saw an opening because of my unfocused anger and he took it."

Without another word, Damlier lifts up his shirt to show a long scar on his side. Ash and Serena wince at the sight of the closed wound while Damlier's family and the other Demoth just stare at it without a word before he puts his shirt down and continues.

"Timothy Durbin wounded me for everyone, brethren, and enemy alike to see. If the soldiers behind me weren't so quick to come to my side, maybe he would have finished the job with a simple jab to my stomach. Regardless, morale fell gravely among the Demoth ranks and both the Kantonians and the Varpathians took advantage of it to form one last charge and drive us back from the city. For the first time since we came to this continent, my people and I went to fight a great battle but there would be no song or feast when we returned to our war camp. Powuru was infuriated when he learned of my failure and began to doubt my worth, and because I thought so highly of him, his words only increased my shame. That shame turned to anger as I eventually healed and went back to the battlefield feeling more determined than before to keep Lord Powuru's favor. What I did not realize then, however, was that Durbin's superiors at the time decided to promote him for winning the duel and thus turning the tide of that battle. While I, Powuru's High Enforcer was in bed healing my wound like a dog, that boy was personally knighted by King Markenal and with his newfound confidence, he slowly began to use his fame to learn how to better fight and lead under the guidance of any officer from just about any kingdom that he would come across as the war continued. Thus, my brief moment of recklessness and blind pride turned that frightened, skinny boy into one of the most dangerous enemies against my people.

As the war carried on, the eight kingdoms began to grow evenly matched against us. I would face Durbin again and again and even when I won the battle against him and perhaps killed soldiers he cared about in the process, my anger never subsided as long as he alone was alive. But in the process, I became so distracted with my lust for the young man's blood that I became even more insensitive to Powuru's plans. He became more bloodthirsty to the point that he would skewer any prisoner we took for sport and would order our people to kill defenseless civilians even though it is against our customs to do so. When Demoth soldiers began to openly question or defy his commands, he would kill them without hesitation whether with his long sword or his bare hands. Even my family tried to persuade me to see what was going on, but I merely rebuked them and gave them the same long speeches about how he deserves our undying loyalty if for no other reason than to shut then up so that I can go back to the war and try to focus on killing the then recently made General Durbin once and for all.

"Finally, our main forces made it to Varpathion, the last kingdom to invade. We tried to catch the enemy off guard, but the eight kingdoms decided to gather every man that wasn't occupied by our other forces across the land and make for a major counterattack in the open Varpathion countryside. Thus began the longest, bloodiest and final major battle of the war."

"The Battle of Candronia Fields," Ash says. "That's what I've heard my stepfather call it."

"Indeed," Damlier says with a respectful nod. "For weeks on end, there was nothing but death from both sides without end. We did not know who was winning or losing, we just fought to the death without question. Our heads were filled with dreams of everlasting honor and glory for taking part in such a mighty battle while the kingdoms fought for their families and their homelands. I myself fought endlessly, sometimes without thinking about eating or sleeping or even wondering if my wife and son are still alive and fighting or have been killed.

"Finally, on the night o the battle, I was pulled from the fighting under Powuru's orders. I was upset that he would dare give me such an order during a great battle, but I had my faith and reputation as High Enforcer to uphold. I was escorted to a tall hill just half a mile or so from the battlefield. Powuru was standing there alone watching the battle and sharply told the soldier escorting me to leave us and continue the fight. For a moment, neither of us said anything, but then without looking at me he simply asked, 'Isn't it beautiful, Damlier?'"

Ash and Serena look at each other in shock while the Demoth stare at their leader with wooden faces.

"I was speechless for a moment before I asked what he meant," Damlier continues. "He only replied with one word; death. Unsettled, I reluctantly agreed and went so far as to say how great our reward shall be in the netherworld because of everything we've accomplished. But my words made him frown as he plainly asked, 'Do you honestly still believe in their so-claimed god, my old friend?' I stood there dumbfounded as he said, 'there are no gods to follow. All that these fools are believing in is superstition. Death is the only thing to praise. Death upon the weak and the naive, death upon all who fall under my strength. Death upon all but me and the few I deem worthy.'"

Ash and Serena listen in shock again as Damlier continues.

"I told him that, that's not what we came here for and that he is sending our people to their needless deaths including my family, but Powuru merely growled and shouted, 'There is no such thing as needless, there is only destruction against my enemies and upon those who follow my will and might, for I _am_ the Demoth, I am love, I am strength, I am power, I am war, I am pain, I am death, I am Isimin Dagr. I. Am. Powuru.'

"I stood in shock as he turned his back on me to watch all the needless fighting again. He began to chuckle maniacally until it grew into a full-on laugh and all I could do was stare at him. It was at this moment that my eyes were finally opened and I realized who I was following. It was clear that through all the strength and skill he gained when he was just a slave in the arenas went through his head until he decided to take all the power that his slaves used against him from birth and much more. He truly believed himself invincible through all the power and worship he gained from both the arenas and our people and truly decided to use it to destroy everyone he wanted as if he was a wrathful god inside a human body. He actually believed that he was becoming something more than human through his constant rise to power from the moment he made his first kill in the arenas. I felt nothing but indescribable shame as I realized that we've been feeding his illusion this entire time and I was his loyal enforcer to persuaded my people to do it. Everyone who died in this war died for nothing and my wife and son where out there killing for him if they had not been killed already.

"Thus at that moment, I knew what I had to do for the sake of everyone Demoth and non-Demoth alike. He must have been laughing so hard that he didn't hear me take my sword out of its sheath before I walked up behind him and plunged my sword so deep into him that the hilt was touching his back. Powuru let out a loud scream as he felt pain for what must have been the first time since he was a lowly, abused slave. He didn't even turn to look at me and show a look of betrayal in his eyes. He just looked up in the sky and reached out to it as if whatever was up there was his ultimate dream that I just took away before his legs gave out and he fell flat on his face, dead. I stared at his corpse for what felt like an eternity before I let out a yell and cut his bald head off his shoulders and ran into the battlefield carrying it. It took a while before I managed to grab the attention of everyone from both sides with my former master's head. My brethren were horrified and angry at what I had done, of course, but when I explained everything to both sides, they began to fully see the truth that they were fooling themselves was not true as I was. Together we surrendered to our enemies and asked forgiveness for our deeds. Some of the officers and kings of the land like General Durbin and King Markenal took pity on us, but when the eight kingdoms took counsel together, it was decided by majority vote that we were to be hunted down and driven out.

Ash looks down ashamedly and says, "I think I recall my stepfather being one of the kings who voted against you."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Damlier says plainly. "King Jeriack has been determined to find us since then. We all fled to separate directions all over the land with our ships long burned down during the war thus keeping us from returning to our homeland. I don't know what has become of any Demoth outside of Kalos, but I was fortunate enough to reunite with my family and my future daughter-in-law and find this hideout so deep into in the woods that Jeriack would never find it."

"And that's when you began to pillage and plunder including the day you attacked Timothy's convoy?" Ash asks suspiciously.

"Well… that was a special case if you will," Maulinlier says while scratching the back of his head nervously. "We usually only use our swords to threaten people as a means of obtaining what we're trying to steal in order to survive, but there were some of us who still had a little bit of venom against General Durbin and his men from the war and so wanted to get back at him against my father's orders. Those who were trying to steal from the convoy like me wanted nothing to do with any more fighting and just focused on stealing for or families. So I guess you can say in a twisted way you helped us get rid of a few of us who were still bloodthirsty for battle despite knowing that we fought a war for nothing."

"What my son says is true, Your Highness," Damlier says sincerely. "I cannot speak for every Demoth still alive throughout Kalos and the other seven kingdoms of your continent, but I swear to you that everyone here in my camp wants nothing to do with causing any harm upon you or your allies. I had a few men who tried to take vengeance out on your Varpathian guests and Maulinlier and his men tried to take advantage of that to steal from them to try to make ends meet, it's true, but I want nothing of the sort. Over the last three years, we have found a life of peace and merriment here despite the fact that we have to steal in order to feed our families. All war has done is give us nothing but compunction for following a madman and frankly has shaken our faith in our god. If there was anything we could do to undo the entire war, we would do it without question, I swear to you. All we want is peace with your stepfather and all the other kingdoms and if not peace with him, then at least peace with you, the future king."

Ash frowns at Damlier's words. All eyes turn to him as both he and Serena realize what he just said. Serena looks at Ash worryingly, unsure of how the man she loves is going to react.

Finally, Ash stands up and says, "Please excuse me, I need a moment with this information," and walks away from the group. Damlier sighs sadly while the other Demoth whisper to each other. Serena turns to Marialier, Maulinlier, and Monica who look at her with concerned looks on their faces.

"I'll go talk to him," she says kindly and her hosts give her thankful nods as she stands up and catches up with Ash who stands by himself staring at the moonlight.

"Your Highness?" Serena asks as she approaches him. "What's the matter."

"Nothing, Grace," Ash says bluntly.

Serena frowns, steps in front of him and put her hands on his cheeks and forces him to look at her.

"Talk to me, please," she pleads.

Ash hesitates before he sighs and says, "I never had a desire to be king, Grace."

Serena stares at the Kalos Prince in surprise and says, "But why? Think of all the wonderful things you could do for our country and maybe even the world. Think of how you convinced your stepfather to free the men that were about to be enslaved in Hemarcrish-Dorcros or even now with this chance to make things better for a people who want to make amends for their deeds."

"I know, but with that comes being viewed as not who you are but _what_ you are," Ash counters. "My father devoted his life to ruling our kingdom before he died and I can't deny that no matter how stubborn my stepfather is, his noble desire to see Kalos renewed to what it once was is undeniable despite his bad choices, but I never had a desire to be like them. I loved my father for the king he was, but it is something that I never wanted even for one second and yet I'm constantly told what I must do because of my heritage. You can't imagine what that's like."

"You'd be surprised how much I know what that's like," Serena says firmly.

"Really? How?" Ash asks.

Serena's eyes widen for a moment when she realizes that she is about a second away from talking about how her own heritage has led to her becoming a slave in her own house and what that's done to her and her friends at the manor. She bites her tongue and thinks of other examples.

"Well, how about the way you've acted with other people?" She challenges. "Because my servant was sold and imprisoned, you thought he was a thief, you yourself said that it annoys you that servants do everything for you yet you accept it simply because it's their station, our new friends thought I was nothing more than a pretty lady, and Damlier just established how even the Demoth have the capability to have more humanity in them than what we were all led to believe because of their deeds that they deeply regret doing. All of them are defined by their status as your title defines you, yet that isn't who they are. But as a prince you can do more than either of us who are wrongly judged can do because you have been born to privilege and that comes specific obligations."

Ash stares at her in amazement. Even though he heard her last words before, he processes them as if he finally understands the full meaning of those words for the first time in his life. Serena looks at Ash nervously and chuckles.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I'm afraid my mouth has run off on me again. It's a bad habit I kno -"

Ash puts his finger on Serena's mouth for silence. Then he smiles at her warmly and puts his hand on her cheek, making her blush.

"Don't be sorry, Grace," he says sweetly. "It's your mouth that has me hypnotized."

Without another word, Ash closes his eyes and leans his head. Serena's face turns red and her eyes widen before Ash's lips lightly touches hers. When they part, the two of them stare at each other for a moment before they close their eyes and lean in for a deeper kiss. Ash caresses Serena's cheek gently while Serena wraps her arms around the prince she loves. When they part, they stare at each other lovingly for a moment until Ash's eyes light up.

"I got an idea," he says.

Without another word, he takes Serena's hand and leads her back to the camp. Serena looks at Ash in confusion as they make their way back to the bonfire with Damlier, Marialier, Maulinlier, Monica and their people waiting for them.

"Sir Damlier, I have a proposal," Ash announces. "If peace among our people is what you desire, then I suggest we begin to work towards your goal starting with you coming to the ball."

Everyone looks at the Kalos prince in surprise. All of the Demoth people talk to each other in shock, but no one is as shocked as Damlier.

"W-what did you say?" He manages to say.

"I'm inviting you to the ball," Ash answers. "We could use that to begin talks for peace between you and at least Kalos itself before working her way for peace throughout all eight kingdoms. Since I just need to appear, I'll just use most of the day tomorrow to inform my stepfather that you're coming and secretly escort you there so that your hideout is a secret."

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?" Damlier asks. "We are commonly hated by your citizens."

"I'm sure we could find a spot in our courtyard just for you and your people so that you have a place to yourselves if people are unwilling to mingle with you," Ash says. "Though if Timothy took pity on you when you surrendered, I'm sure he and Coovers will welcome you to the ball since it is thrown in their honor. It is in short notice I know, and I imagine this will be a nightmare for my stepfather with everything he's planning, but I see no reason to wait any longer to take steps for peace long before I would become king of Kalos. What say you, Damlier of Hellenstyer?"

No one says anything for a moment. All eyes are on Damlier as he thinks hard with his eyes fixed on the prince. Serena, Marialier, Maulinlier, and Monica look at each other, unsure of what's going to happen next. Finally, Damlier walks over to Ash with a wooden face.

"Prince Ash of Kalos, I say unto you…" Damlier begins coldly before he smiles brightly and shouts with his arms wide open, "We would be delighted!"

There's a moment of silence before all of the Demoth stand up and cheer loudly. Ash smiles as he and Damlier shake hands firmly while Damlier's family surround them with excitement. Serena smiles as she looks at Ash with pride in her heart before Damlier calls out the musicians and orders for the festivities to continue.

After a couple hours of laughing and dancing, Damlier gives Ash and Serena a horse as promised. The leader of the Demoth tells Ash he and his people will wait for him tomorrow before Marialier picks him up on her shoulder and carries him back to their cave much to everyone's amusement. As Serena and Ash prepare to depart, however, Maulinlier approaches them before they get on the horse with a humble look on his face.

"What's the matter, Maulinlier?" Ash asks.

Maulinlier looks away from the prince for a moment before he says, "My father might not have shown it, but he is humbly overwhelmed with your invitation. What you said over there was more than any of us could have hoped. As such, it is custom among our people to give something simple yet meaningful to someone who has done a deed like yours."

"You don't have to do that," Ash says before Maulinlier raises his hand up.

"Please, let me on behalf of my people," he pleads quietly.

Ash hesitates for a moment before he nods yes. Without another word, Maulinlier reaches into his pocket and takes out a plain, blue ribbon.

"Wow, that's a pretty ribbon," Serena says.

"Pretty, yes, but no less humble of a gift," Maulinlier says. "In our culture, blue represents hope and trust between one another. The plainness in its design and its short length shows the humility of the gift in how it pales in comparison to other treasures in the world in the eyes of many people."

Ash smiles kindly and takes the gift saying, "Thank you, Maulinlier, I will do everything in my power not to betray the trust you and your people have bestowed upon me."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Maulinlier says.

"Oh there's no need for that, my friend, you and your family can just call me Ash," Ash says.

Maulinlier nods respectfully and says, "Very well. Ash, Grace, my faith in my god may be broken and I don't know enough to say anything about yours, but may there be blessings upon you both either way."

"And to you, Maulinlier," Serena says with a friendly smile as Ash gets on the horse and they ride off.

Ash and Serena ride to the Yvonne manor quietly with Ash riding the horse while Serena sits behind with her arms around him. The honey blonde woman silently thanks The Lord that Ash can't see her blush furiously by hugging him from behind and yet her heart is filled with happiness to hold the man she loves so close.

"You know, I've been thinking," Ash says suddenly.

"Yes?" Serena asks curiously.

"I want to build a university," Ash announces. "One with the largest library in the continent where anyone can have access to whatever knowledge they desire no matter their station."

Serena smiles brightly and says, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Do you think your stepfather will approve?"

"Oh, nothing a little persuasion and a little support from Timothy and Coovers can't handle," Ash says confidently. "I plan to tell him first thing in the morning tomorrow along with informing him that I've invited our new friends to the ball."

"You might want to start with that before breaking the news about Damlier and the others," Serena suggests with a chuckle.

Ash simply nods in response.

As they make it a few feet away from the estate, Serena asks Ash to drop her off at the gate to avoid waking anyone up. The two of them get off the horse and look at each other sweetly with Ash's hands on Serena's waist and her hands on his arms.

"You saved my life over there, you know," Ash says.

"A lady does what she can, sire," Serena says humbly.

"Ash," Ash replies. "Call me Ash."

Serena smiles brightly as she softly says, "Ash," with a dreamy look.

Ash smiles back as the two of them stare at each other for a moment before Ash reaches into his pocket and takes out the blue ribbon Maulinlier gave him.

"I want you to have this," he says.

Serena looks at him surprised and says, "But that was meant for you."

"And I would never have earned it any more than I would have invited them to the ball or freed those men or want to build a university for my kingdom without your help," Ash points out. "Besides, Maulinlier also said it's something that represents hope, so who better to have it then the person who gave so much hope?"

Serena's heart melts at Ash's kind words. Her smile grows as she takes the ribbon saying, "Thank you, Ash. I will keep it with me always."

Without another word, the two of them continue to happily stare at each other before they lean in for a sweet kiss and Serena reluctantly walks toward the manor.

"Grace?" Ash calls out causing Serena to look at him. "Do you know the ruins of Pafrum?"

"Yes," Serena answers.

"I often go there to be alone," Ash says. "Will you meet me there tomorrow? Say in the afternoon after I've made the arrangements for the Demoth to come to the ball?"

Serena smiles kindly and honestly answers, "I will try,"

"Then I will wait all afternoon," Ash says with a smile before he gets on the horse. "Good night, Grace."

"Good night, Ash," Serena says, happy to call the prince she loves by his name once more before he rides off into the night. Then she turns around and happily walks back to the manor whispering, "Thank you, Lord."

 **Chapter 9**

Serena quietly sneaks into her bedroom, tired after the long day with Ash. She takes out the blue ribbon that he gave to her and kisses it lightly before she hides it under the bed for safe keeping. She changes from the garments the Demoth gave her and into her nightgown when Helga enters her room.

"For heaven's sake, child, where in the world have you been?!" she hisses.

"Out having the most wonderful adventure with the man of my dreams," Serena answers blissfully.

"Well, I really hope it was worth it because the Baroness is quite cross with you," Helga says worryingly. "She ordered us to inform her the moment you came back."

Serena's face drops, suddenly realizing that she forgot all about her stepmother and how much trouble she would be in for staying out this long. She turns to Helga whose worried face grows as she hesitates to speak again.

"Serena," she begins. "There's something else you should know."

Serena quickly changes into her servant dress and follows Helga to her stepmother's bedroom. She opens the door and looks in horror as she finds Hania holding out her mother's dress in front of Miette while Dawn is holding her mother's shoes.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Ah, you decided to grace us with your presence," Hania says not looking at Serena. "Do you honestly think that after you disappeared without a word I'd let you go anywhere near the ball much less wear this dress?"

"I got lost," Serena lies.

"I don't believe you," Hania says harshly as she turns to Serena.

"Neither do I," Miette says as she hugs the dress with a conceited smile. "Besides, why should you be the one who gets to wear a beautiful dress like this when I need it to woo my Ashton?"

Serena stares at Miette disgusted.

"Do you honestly think these games, these...these intrigues, are going to win you a crown?" she asks. "The very idea that you're hunting the prince like it's some sport is disgusting."

"You're just jealous," Miette says with a scoff.

Serena looks at her stepsister in disbelief before she takes her mother's shoes from Dawn's hands and says, "These are my _mother's_."

"And she's dead," Miette says mockingly.

Dawn looks at her sister in shock, while Hania merely smirks at Miette's response. Serena's eyes widen before anger suddenly fills her entire body. Dawn notices her stepsister's reaction and looks at her worryingly.

"Serena," she says cautiously. "Please don't d -"

Before Dawn can finish her sentence, Serena walks over to Miette and punches her so hard in the face that Miette rolls over Hania's bed with her feet flying above her head.

"I'm going to rip your hair out!" Serena screams as she chases a terrified Miette out of the bedroom. Dawn gasps in horror as she and Hania follow behind. Miette screams in fear as Serena angrily chases after her down the stairs, through the dining room.

Suddenly, Serena's anger vanishes when she makes it to the fireplace to find Miette taking her _Utopia_ book out its hiding spot and holding it close to the fire.

"Put it down!" she orders Miette as Hani and Dawn catch up while Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim come in, trying to find out what's going on.

"First, give me those shoes!" Miette barks.

"No, put it down now!" Serena shouts.

"Consider carefully, Serena," Hania says coldly. "It's either your father's book or your mother's shoes. Though neither of you will save you from a sound lashing."

Serena looks at her stepmother fearfully. She freezes in place, debating in her mind while everyone watches. Finally, she sighs sadly and gives the shoes to Hania. She turns to Miette who rolls her eye and slams the book right into the fire.

"NO!" Serena screams, running to the fireplace in attempt to save her treasure before Hania's hands forcefully stop her. Tears run down her face as she watches her beloved book slowly turn black and crumble into ashes. Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim watch horrified while Dawn watches the book burn with tears in her eyes. Hania drags a sobbing Serena out of the room, Miette storms out with a "humph" and Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim sadly walk away accepting that there's nothing that they can do for their dear friend.

Dawn sadly sits on a nearby chair as she hears Hania drag Serena upstairs to whip her. She flinches as she begins to hear the sound of a whip and Serena crying in pain. Every lash and cry she hears becomes more unbearable than the last for the long-haired bluenette as she silently prays that it would stop. Tears of pity began to fill her eyes as she begins to cry silently for her stepsister, feeling helpless.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the whipping from upstairs stops. Dawn sighs in relief as she hears her mother drag Serena further upstairs to her bedroom in the attic. She sits in her chair wiping the tears from her eyes as she hears her mother walk downstairs, enters the room and stands in from of the fireplace, her eyes fixed on where Serena's book used to be.

"Dawn," she says. "Get some rags and a bowl of water."

Dawn looks at her mother surprised.

"W-what?" she says.

"You heard me," Hania says. "I want you to clean Serena's wounds before going to bed."

"But...but mother, you've never -" Dawn begins.

"Do as I say!" Hania shouts. "Or you will receive a lashing too."

Dawn's eyes widen as she stares at her mother, truly afraid of her for the first time in her life. She quickly gets out of her seat, runs over to the kitchen, grabs a handful of rags and fills a bowl with water from a pitcher. She walks up to the attic, careful not to spill the water as she hears Serena sobbing. When Dawn enters the room, she flinches for a moment as she sees Serena lying down on her bed with the back of her top undergarment half opened to show the deep red marks all over Serena's back. Dawn bites her lip as she puts the bowl down and starts drenching a rag with water before wringing it out and carefully putting it on one of Serena's wounds. Serena whimpers quietly at the feel of the rag on one of her wounds as Dawn sadly starts filling another one with water.

"Y-y-you brought this on yourself, you know," Dawn says as if she's trying to hide the pity she has for her stepsister. "First you were gone all day without a word and now this."

Serena doesn't reply for a moment as Dawn puts another wet rag on her back.

"I don't know what's coming over me," she whispers.

Dawn frown sadly, her eyes full of pity for Serena. She gently puts another rag on Serena's back before a small smile enters her face.

"Although, I shall never forget how Miette's feet went up over her head like that," she says.

Both women giggle lightly for a moment before grief fills the room again as soon as it left. Dawn sighs sadly as she builds up the courage to say something she wouldn't dare say around Miette or Hania.

"She should never have said that about your mother, Serena," she says. "And I'm really sorry about your book."

The room stays quiet for a few seconds before Serena quietly whispers two little words.

"Thank you."

The next day, Serena wakes up with her back feeling slightly better already, but the pain of losing _Utopia_ is still fresh. In her mind, she feels lost after losing the last thing her father ever gave her. The feeling of emptiness fills her heart as tears begin to run down her face again.

Suddenly, her mind drifts back to her day with Ash. A small smile creeps from her face as she thinks about the monastery, meeting the Demoth and partying with them. But her smile grew its biggest when her mind dwells on every moment she and Ash kissed. She blushes lightly as her mind drifts to the feeling of his lips touching hers while his hand was on her cheek. Suddenly, she remembers the ribbon and quickly takes it out of its hiding place. She runs her finger on the blue fabric fondly as if she was holding a precious jewel.

Suddenly, she frowns again as she remembers that Ash wants her to meet him at the ruins of Parfum. Grief fills her heart as she remembers that he still looks at her as Grace de Ridley and not Serena de Yvonne like she wants him too. Serena grows even more worried as she realizes that the ball is tonight, and now because of her stepmother she can't go and be with Ash so that she could be the woman he chooses to marry at midnight. Her heart breaks a little as she slowly accepts that if she meets Ash at the ruins, it will likely be the last time she can be with him.

"I have to tell him then," she whispers to herself. "I have to tell Ash the truth."

Later in the afternoon, Hania and Miette go to Lumiose City to meet up with Queen Delia. Delia takes them to the royal courtyard where she has tea and snacks made ready for the three of them while they have their chat.

"You must let my doctor look at your black eye, Miette," Delia pleads as she sips her tea. "Honestly, to think that you saved that baby from a runaway horse on your way here is unbelievable."

Miette smiles proudly at the queen as she is pleased that she believes the story that Miette and Hania thought up to explain the black eye that came from Serena punching her last night.

"Once again, I fear you give me too much credit, your grace," Miette says pretending to be humble. "It was a maternal instinct that I would grab that baby without a thought at the cost of a temporary bump on my eye."

Hania smirks deviously as she watches Queen Delia smile, touched by the fib.

"Oh if only my son could join us to hear your tale," Delia says with a sigh. "But it seems he has disappeared again."

Hania and Miette look at each other with raised eyebrows as Delia sips her tea, not looking at them.

"Again, your majesty?" Hania asks.

"I'm afraid so," Delia replies. "He was gone all day yesterday and did not return until dawn. He came into our bedroom announcing something about wanting to build a university and inviting all of the Demoth in our land to the ball. My poor husband was so startled with his words that he was afraid that someone was impersonating as our son."

"Inviting the Demoth to the ball?" Miette asks in bewilderment. "Begging your pardon, Majesty, but what could have possibly given the prince such an idea."

"Your pardon is granted, my dear child, but I confess I have no clear answer for you," Delia admits before she gets an idea. "But perhaps the two of you could solve a mystery for me."

"Anything, Your Highness," Hania says with a friendly smile.

"Do either of you know the Comtesse de Ridley?" Delia asks.

Hania's eyes widen slightly as the name "de Ridley" echoes in her mind. She begins to suspect something as the queen continues.

"Apparently, she's staying with a cousin here but nobody seems to know who," Delia says. "All we know about her apart from that is my son has taken a keen interest in her."

Miette subtly bites her tongue to contain her dislike of any woman gaining attention from the man she wants to tame to become her husband, but Hania frowns as the pieces begin to come together in her mind.

"Grace de Ridley?" she asks.

"Why yes!" Delia says enthusiastically. "How wonderful! I was beginning to fear she was a ghost or someone my son imagined in his mind."

The queen and Hania laugh while Miette forcefully chuckles, not realizing what is already on her mother's mind.

"No, I'm afraid she has been around for years, your grace," Hania says. "As a matter of fact, she's staying with us."

"Really?" Delia asks in surprise. "So she's your cousin?"

"Oh yes," Hania lies before finishing her sentence with her eyes on her daughter. "You might even say she's our closest relative in the entire continent."

Miette stares at her mother in confusion before everything clicks in her mind. Delia chuckles in amusement, ignorant of what is going on inside the heads of her guests before Miette suddenly screams and slams her fist on the table in anger. Delia and Hania move back, startled by the outburst before Miette quickly regains her calm demeanor.

"Good heavens, child, are you alright?" Delia asks.

"A thousand apologies, your grace," Miette says calmly. "There was a bee, but it flew away."

Delia sighs in relief before she and Hania quietly turn back to their tea. Neither of them notice, however, that Miette is turning her hand into balls of fists under the table, secretly imagining herself wringing a certain stepsister's neck.

Meanwhile, far over in the countryside, Ash is sitting on a windowsill inside a destroyed stone building. Birds chirp and fly above him as he silently reads a book and occasionally glances at the ruins and all the trees and vines that are growing all over the place. Suddenly, he hears footsteps and he quickly stands up to find Serena entering the destroyed building, wearing a red dress with a crestfallen look on her face.

"I knew you'd come," he says with a loving smile.

Serena winces at his words as she grows more determined to tell the man she loves what she has to say. Noticing her demeanor, Ash lays his book on the windowsill and walks over to Serena with a concerned look.

"Are you well?" he asks.

Serena takes a deep breath before she replies, "I fear I am not myself today."

Ash smirks and says, "Yes, I myself feel as if my skin is the only thing keeping me from going everywhere at once."

Serena smiles brightly before her mind goes back to what she came for.

"There is something I must tell you," she says.

"And I you," Ash says with a smile.

"Your Highness," Serena begins.

"Ash," Ash corrects.

Serena smiles briefly again before her frown returns and she says, "I cannot stay here for long, but I had to see you and there is much that I have to say."

Ash merely keeps his smile and takes out his hand.

"Come," he says. "I want to show you something."

Serena's words of protest dies in her throat as she decides not to deny the love of her life his request. She takes his hand and Ash leads her further into the ruins, showing her all the once beautiful rooms that are now covered with trees and fallen leaves.

"I used to play here when I was a child," Ash says with a smile. "This was my father's most cherished retreat before it was destroyed during the war."

Serena smiles sadly as she looks around and admires the area.

"It's beautiful," she says sincerely.

"I've measured my life by these trees," Ash says as he lets go of Serena's hand and walks around the trees filling the room. "They start from the ground and they end up reaching the second or third level and still they grow. It's amazing how they have found a way to have so much life to live even after a time of so much death and destruction. But now I don't imagine living that life alone."

Serena continues to smile as she looks at the trees, but her heart is still full of dread for what she must do.

"You're not making this easy for me," she says with her voice slightly cracking.

Ash looks at Serena noticing her grief and continues with a smile, believing that what he's going to say next will cheer her up.

"I have not slept for fear that I would wake up and find everything I've done together with you to be a dream," he says sweetly. "And last night I had a revelation. I used to think that if I cared about anything, then I would have to care about everything and I would go stark raving mad. But now I have found my purpose. A project inspired by you, in fact."

Serena's eyes begin to fill up with tears as Ash walks up to her and takes her hand with a loving look on his face.

"And now I feel the most wonderful freedom," he says before he whispers in her ear. "And it's all thanks to you."

Unable to take it anymore, Serena begins to sob, touched by Ash's sweet words.

"It wasn't me," she denies with her face down.

Ash merely chuckles at her humbleness before he lifts her chin up.

"Grace," he says with a heartfelt smile. "You are unlike any courtier I have ever met. Tonight at the masque, I shall make it known to the world."

Serena's tears begin to fall down her face more and more as Ash caresses her cheek.

"W-w-why do you have to be so wonderful?" she whimpers uncontrollably.

Ash's smile grows as he rests his head against Serena's and stares at her lovingly despite not being able to see her beautiful blue eyes with tears constantly running down her face.

"Now then, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asks sincerely.

Serena's heart breaks a little as the words she wants to say dies in her throat. She struggles to say a word as her mind fights between telling the truth and telling Ash something else. After a few seconds, she pours her heart out on a half-truth.

"L-l-last night was the happiest night of my life," she says with a weak smile.

Ash's smile brightens, delighted by her answer before he leans in for a kiss. Serena is quick to comply, her mind determined to make it last for as long as it can as she knows it must be the last time. She pours her heart out into the moment as she moves her lips firmly against his and caresses both his cheeks with her hands, desiring to remember this feeling forever. Ash smiles as he pulls her into a hug deepening the kiss.

After a while, she reluctantly pulls back.

"I must go," she says, despite her heart pleading with her not to leave.

"Grace," Ash says pleadingly as she turns around and runs away. Ash stands there confused with her sudden departure while Serena runs, crying harder and louder the farther she gets from the man she loves so much.

Serena silently sneaks back into the manor and makes her way to her room where she changes back into her servant gown. She walks back downstairs to quietly go back to her duties until she enters the living room with Hania and Miette standing in front of her looking cross.

"Of all the insidious jokes - turning your mother into a Comtesse," Hania growls. "Why it's almost as absurd as a prince who spends his days with a servant who sleeps with pigs."

Serena looks at her stepmother surprised for a brief moment before she glares at her angrily.

"What is it that bothers you more, stepmother?" she asks bitterly. "That I am a commoner or that I am competition?"

Miette's blood boils at the word "competition" as Dawn happens to be walking by and notices the confrontation.

"Where is the dress, Serena?" Hania demands.

Helga, Entalmorfious, and Kim come in behind Dawn as Serena looks at her stepmother unfazed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says plainly.

"The gown, the slippers, they were in my room this morning and now they're gone," Miette snarls venomously. "You hid them, I know it! Tell the truth!"

"Where did you put the gown, Serena?" Hania asks again. "I won't ask a third time."

At this moment, Serena can't contain the morose thoughts against her stepmother and stepsister any longer. She takes a deep breath and begins to scream with everything she has.

"Where are my family's candlesticks and tapestries and silver?!" she barks. "Perhaps the dress is with them!"

Hania's eyes widen for a moment for her stepdaughter's sudden outburst before her firm cruel face returns.

"If you do not give us the gown, we'll have you produce it!" she yells.

Serena's anger grows uncontrollably as she shrieks, "I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see my mother's dress on that spoiled, dim-witted, self-centered, selfish cow!"

Dawn, Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim stare at Serena appalled. Miette's malice toward Serena grows while Hania looks at her stepdaughter, looking unfazed.

"Well, that can be arranged," she says plainly.

Without another word, Hania grabs Serena's arm firmly and forcefully drags her downstairs. Serena angrily struggles to free herself, but her stepmother's grip is too strong. Miette, Dawn, Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim silently follow as Hania makes her way to the manor's pantry and forces Serena in before closing the iron door, putting a lock on it and locking it with a key. Miette smiles evilly as Hania turns to her three elder servants.

"Open this door, and you'll wish you never set foot in this house," she says coldly before turning to Miette and Dawn. "Ladies, gather everything that will fetch a price. We still have a few hours left before our carriage picks us up."

Dawn bites her tongue for a moment before she protests, "Mother, it's only a ball."

"Yes, and you're only going there for the food," Hania says with a wave of her hand as she leaves the room with Miette following. Dawn looks at the locked door to the pantry with a worried and hurt look before she reluctantly follows her mother and sister.

Meanwhile, back at Lumiose Castle, Ash enters his home to find his mother looking for him and appearing hesitant to tell him some bad news.

"Grace is engaged to a Unovian?" he asks in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, Ash," Delia says sadly.

"No, that can't be right, there has to be some mistake," Ash protests.

"There's no mistake, sweetie. Baroness de Adag was the cousin she was staying with all along," Delia says, dreading to break the information to her son. "Comtesse de Ridley was traveling by boat this afternoon. The Baroness was very reluctant to tell me when they learned how you feel about her. Even Miette was starting to cry because she couldn't bear to break your heart."

Ash looks at his mother, crushed by her words. He looks away from her and tries to think of something to counter what she's saying.

"This isn't right," he says bitterly. "If she was betrothed, then she should have had the decency to say something! Anything!

"Oh, come now, Ash," Delia protests. "Would you have listened if she did?"

"Of course not!" Ash shouts. "I would have -"

Suddenly, something clicks in Ash's mind and his face turns into one of shock and then one of realization and shame.

"How could I have been so blind?" he asks as it comes together in his mind. "There I was pouring my heart out, and she was simply trying to bid me farewell. I told her everything thinking it would turn her look of grief into joy and I only made things worse."

"It takes a strong woman to keep her wits about her in a moment like that," Delia says sadly.

Ash growls in frustration while Delia looks at her son with pity. Ash's anger than melts into regret as he turns to his mother.

"I'm a fool, mom," he says sadly.

Delia chuckles lightly as she walks over to Ash and caresses his cheek in a motherly way.

"Oh, my sweet boy," she coos. " _All_ men are fools. Even your father, Lord rest his soul. But at least you are wise enough to admit it."

"A whole lot of good that will do me," Ash grumbles as he storms away from his mother.

"Oh come now, Ash, any choice is better than Hoenn!" Delia calls out.

Ash says nothing as he storms away from his mother. Delia sighs sadly as she walks away and thinks about what she just said before she mumbles to herself, "Actually, Unova would be much worse come to think about it, but still."

 **Chapter 10**

Miette marches tall and proud as she heads to the carriage taking her, Hania and Dawn to the ball. The three Adag women managed to sell enough items from the manor just in time to purchase a beautiful, green, orange and red dress with a mask styled to look like the face of a lovebird. Hania follows her daughter with a light brown dress while Dawn walks behind her mother wearing a black and white dress with a penguin mask.

"Why do I have to have a dress that's so plain?" Dawn complains.

"Honestly, Dawn," Hania rebukes. "The penguin is a majestic creature where the women do all the noble work while the men stay behind."

Dawn secretly rolls her eyes and grumbles, "Well, then why don't I just pull the carriage with the horses while I'm at it?"

"If you think that will get us there any faster," Hania replies in a snobby tone.

Dawn glares at her mother from behind bitterly as the ladies get in their carriage. As it begins the departure to the Lumiose Castle, Miette and Hania discuss their plans to woo the prince into having him choose Miette to be his bride once and for all. Dawn, on the other hand, silently scoffs and looks out the window thinking sour thoughts about her mother and sister. But as they get further and further away from the Yvonne estate, her bitterness melts into pity as she wishes there was something she could do to free Serena and take her to the ball.

Over in Lumiose Castle, the ball has already begun. Hundreds of people fill the courtyard as they happily eat, drink and dance. Fireworks are exploding above the castle, making people laugh and cheer in amazement. Timothy and Coovers are standing in front of the royal thrones, shaking hands and thanking words of appreciation from the Kalos citizens, poor and noble alike. Even in a reserved corner close to the castle gates, the Demoth people are enjoying themselves with food and drink and watching jugglers and magicians perform in from of them and the Kalos people.

But as the people are enjoying the masque, Ash is standing from a balcony a few stories above the courtyard with a sad look. He watches his citizens enjoy the party feeling nothing but bitterness for his broken heart. His mind is filled with regret and heartbreak from his mother telling him that the woman he loves is gone to marry another man.

"I understand you wanted to see me?"

Ash turns around to see Jeriack standing behind him. He frowns before he nods yes and turns back to watching the ball. Jeriack looks at his stepson for a moment before he sighs and walks over to him. The next thing Ash knows, he finds his stepfather's hand on his shoulder and he turns his head to find Jeriack give him a sympathetic look.

"Your mother told me what happened with Comtesse de Ridley," he explains.

Ash's disappointment returns as he turns back to look down at the masque. Jeriack frowns sadly and looks at the night sky and bites his tongue.

"Listen...son," he says.

At that word, Ash turns to look at his stepfather completely surprised. Jeriack shrugs his head as if to say, "Yeah, I know, I'm not used to it either," before he continues.

"Look, I know I'm not your real father," he begins. "I confess I hardly have an idea of how to properly act like one myself. I didn't grow up spending as much time with my father as you did with yours, and yet I looked up to him as a leader. The best idea I ever had of how to be a real parent came from watching your mother parent you ever since our wedding and even then a blind and deaf idiot could figure out that your father's passing left a hole in your life that neither I, your mother or the entire world could fill."

Ash stares at his stepfather, surprised and unsure of where Jeriack is going with his speech.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry I'm nothing like the father you needed and perhaps it was unfair of me to put so much pressure on you as I did with the marriage agreement. I just thought it was the best thing to do for our country and that maybe you needed some changes in your life. To be honest, you seemed to be floundering. Maybe it has to do with losing your father, maybe you were struggling in your duties as heir to the throne, I couldn't tell for sure for the life of me. I guess I just assumed that maybe forcing you to take that certain step in your life was the best thing for you and the kingdom. Clearly, I was as wrong with that as I was with shipping off our citizens to Hemarcrish-Dorcros just to manage finances from after the war."

Ash still doesn't say anything, but slowly process Jeriack's words. A small smile subtly enters his face, as a part of him feels glad to hear this confession.

"I guess in the end, General Durbin was right when he told me that the way I thought I should handle the kingdom and my stepson was the completely wrong way," Jeriack admits. "After what has transpired over the last couple of weeks, it's clear that the heir to my throne has a clearer and greater idea on how to rule and improve on Kalos then I ever had. And...well… I just wanted to say well done with finding a way to start making peace with the Demoth people and this university thing is a brilliant idea. I may not have known Red da Ketchum a moment in my life, but I feel confident that he would have been very proud of you."

Ash smiles, touched as he gives Jeriack an appreciative look.

"Thank you, stepfather," he says.

Jeriack nods with his own smile and says, "Nothing has to be decided tonight, son. King Norman will understand if we request to hold off -"

"I have made my decision about that," Ash says bluntly with his smile turning back into a sour frown.

Jeriack looks at Ash confused.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "You have only just found about Comtesse de Ridley."

"I'm sure," Ash says plainly.

Jeriack hesitates to say something against his stepson's words but holds his tongue. He merely places his hand on Ash's shoulder again in the best fatherly way he can as the two of them watch the festivities below.

Meanwhile, outside of the castle gates, A certain blonde-haired girl hides behind a train of carriages, scanning the area. Bonnie sees the entrance to the castle grounds where a pair of guards are checking for invitations as people enter.

"Hmmm, there must be a way in," she says to herself as she scratches her chin in thought. "There's got to be some way without needing an invitation."

"Bonnie, what are you doing there?"

Bonnie yelps, startled and turns around to see her brother, Clemont looking at her nervously.

"Clemont, don't ruin my cover!" Bonnie rebukes. "Some of us are trying to sneak in and find this Durbin guy you know!"

"But that's my job, not yours," Clemont protests childishly. "Entalmorfious came to me to find General Durbin and tell him that the Baroness trapped Serena."

"And you got all nervous and kept making excuses not to go!" Bonnie ridicules. "Meanwhile, while we're arguing, the prince is expecting to see Serena here and we need to stop Miette from stealing his heart instead."

"But how are we supposed to help?" Clemont whines. "We're not invited and there's no way we can sneak into the castle unnoticed."

"We don't know until we try," Bonnie says determinedly. "Now come on."

Bonnie gets out of her hiding spot and begins sneaking from one side of the entrance to the other. Clemont tries to bring her back by whispering out her name loudly, but the little girl is too fast and stealthy.

Bonnie begins to worry she won't find a way into the castle until she hears some faint trickling. She looks down and sees Evitimus urinating in front of one of the stone walls right above her while humming. The girl looks away in disgust both because the man is working for the Baroness and for what he's doing right now before she sees a clay jar right next to her and a mischievous grin enters her face. With a childish cackle, she picks up the jar and aims it right above his head.

"Hoo-hoo, Evitimus," she calls out in a singing voice.

The corrupted royal guard looks up in confusion just in time to see the jar fall on his face. The jar shatters as Evitimus falls down unconscious. Bonnie's maniacal grin grows even more as she looks around to make sure no one else is coming before sneaking her way back to her big brother to further execute her devious plan.

Back inside the castle grounds, the Demoth continue to laugh and cheer happily in their reserved spot as they eat, drink and watch the performers and fireworks in amusement. Damlier and Marialier smile gleefully as they watch their people enjoy themselves while the latter of the two holds her husband affectionately from behind.

"I am seeing this with my own eyes and still I cannot believe it, my bride," Damlier says. "We're left alone apart from the servants bringing us food and drink and yet we are in as much bliss as every nobleman and woman in Kalos."

"It is a rare thing to witness, my precious husband," Marialier says with her cheek touching Damlier's. "Indeed, I don't think our people have had this much fun since the days that we were still living in our homeland."

Damlier hums in acknowledgment while Maulinlier and Monica walk over to them, giggling as they hold each other for support while drinking from a large bottle of wine.

"I think the children are having too much fun," Damlier says with a grin. "Think you ought to slow down there, my son?"

"Aw, mind your own business, father," Maulinlier says with a hiccup while Monica takes a swig from the bottle. "This is the most either of us have has a share of spirits since before the war ended."

"Well, when you put it that way, then you better share with your mother and father," Damlier says as he snatches the wine from Monica's hand and takes a big chug from it. Marialier, Maulinlier, and Monica laugh at Damlier's actions as more fireworks begin to explode loudly from above them.

"Y-y-you know," Monica begins, drunk from the wine. "This reminds me of that battle at...uh...um...Blue Point Isle where the Johtoians where attacking us with cannons. I remember acting sooooooooooooo scared for my life as the sound of those things exploding."

"Ah, I remember fighting in that one too," Marialier says with a smirk. "Those explosions were so loud that I bet even Powuru with all his pride would have wet his garments if he was there.

The Demoth family laugh loudly at Marialier's joke when they hear a familiar voice.

"Powuru wetting himself? Now that's a sight I would have loved to see."

The four of them fall silent as they turn around to see Timothy and Coovers standing next to them. Damlier's face sours as his wife lets go of him and he walks over to the two Varpathion officers with his eyes fixed on Timothy.

"General Durbin," he says plainly.

"Damlier of Helliemstyar," Timothy says back. "Welcome to the ball held in my honor. I'm pleased to see you and your people are enjoying the festivities."

"Are you?" Damlier asks coldly.

"I am," Timothy says sincerely. "And I am also pleased to see that you are looking well as opposed to when we last saw each other."

Damlier's looks at the Varpathion general unfazed. Marialier, Maulinlier, Monica, and Coovers stare at the two of them, unsure of what they're going to do next. Finally, Damlier chuckles lightly and takes out his hand.

"Well, I'm glad to know you care about our well being given the circumstances, Durbin," he says with a smirk.

Timothy smirks back and shakes Damlier's hand before the two men start chuckling in amusement.

"So I understand you met the prince and Comtesse de Ridley yesterday," Timothy says. "And I have Ash, in particular, to thank for inviting you here."

"Indeed," Damlier says plainly. "Did you really want to meet again?"

"We did," Coovers says intervening. "As a matter of fact, King Markenal has assigned us to attempt to make peace talks with your people."

Damlier raises his eyebrow while his family also looks at the bald man in suspicion.

"You wait for three years to try to make peace with our people?" Marialier asks coldly.

"We've been _trying_ for three years," Timothy corrects. "To be frank, this is the most progress we have made with _any_ of your people. Well… that and the group of you who attacked us on the road not a fortnight ago."

Maulinlier glares at Timothy at the mention of that day, but the general appears unfazed.

"I know you want to find peace among us, Damlier, and you know I would have given it to you if I was able to on the day you killed Powuru," he says. "I can't speak for all of the eight kingdoms, but I know King Markenal would like to find peace between us as much as Ash would. There's much we would have to discuss given the circumstances, but if you're open to it, I'm sure we shall find a way to live together in harmony."

Damlier continues to stare at his old enemy before he smirks again.

"Aye, I would like that very much for my people," he says. "But I would be lying if I said it isn't odd to talk about such things with the young man I grew to hate so much on the battlefield. It's most unexpected."

"More so than you killing your own master?" Timothy challenges with a smirk.

Damlier and his family laugh out loud before Maulinlier steps in, still supporting his drunk wife.

"Well then, let us start with my apologies for attempting to steal your things, general," he says.

"Forgiven," Timothy says. "And I apologize for cutting down so many of your men in that ambush."

"Ah, forget it," Mauliniler says with a wave of his hand. "Those idiots attacked you thinking they could get payback for you cutting down so many of our folk. As far as I'm concerned, you did us a favor by ridding us of those reckless numbskulls."

"Uh...thanks?" Coovers says as he and Timothy look at each other, unsure of how else to take his response. "And maybe over time, we'll begin to properly understand each other's cultures and beliefs."

"Ah, I doubt it," Maulinlier says. "It's going to be tough to get any of us interested in what's so special about your god."

"You may be surprised," Coovers says with a confident smirk.

"Well, I for one hope so," Damlier says sincerely.

While they are talking, however, Clemont and Bonnie are making their way through the crowd of people, searching for Timothy.

"See? I told you that would work," Bonnie says confidently as she searches.

"Bonnie, we can get in serious trouble if people find out I'm dressed as a guard," Clemont protests. "And what is this weird smell on the uniform?"

"Uh...don't worry about it," Bonnie says with a nervous chuckle.

They continue to search until Clemont sees Timothy and Coovers talking to Damlier, Maulinlier, Marialier and Monica and shouts, "Wait! Wait! I see him! He's over there!"

Bonnie turns to where her brother is pointing and with an excited giggle, she takes his hand and starts charging through the crowd of people to the Demoth reserve with Clemont protesting as they go. They manage to burst through the crowd of Demoth just in time to see Timothy, Coovers and the Demoth family turn to look at them with curious faces. Clemont struggles to speak as he looks at Timothy in shock, unprepared to meet his inventing and painting idol in person. He tries to spit out a word before he loses his balance and faints.

"Aw, Clemont!" Bonnie barks annoyed. "We finally find the general and you only _now_ faint? Why did Entalmorfious assign you the mission anyway?!"

"Uh...can I help you?" Timothy asks uncomfortably.

Bonnie sighs and turns to the Varpathion general with a serious look.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm a friend of Serena's and she needs your help," she says.

Timothy and Coovers look at each other in surprise, immediately worried for the woman they know is posing as a courtier.

"Serena?" Maulinlier asks as the Demoth family look at each other in confusion. "Who is Serena?"

Back in the Yvonne estate, Entalmorfious, Kim, and Helga try to open the lock to the pantry door while Serena waits inside. By this time, Serena's anger against Hania and Miette has melted into grief as she knows by now the ball has started and she can't make her way to Ash while she's trapped here.

"Oh it's no use, Serena," Kim says defeated as she throws away the butter knife she was using to pick the lock. "There's no way to open this lock."

Serena's heart feels heavy as she hears her friends give up. Sorrow begins to fill her mind until she hears a familiar voice.

"Allow me, my ladies."

Serena's eyes widen and she runs to the door to find Timothy and Coovers walking down the stairs with Clemont and Bonnie following behind. Helga and Kim look at the two men in surprise as they take out the door pins and open the door the other way.

"Oh my word, that is pure genius," Helga says enthusiastically.

"Yes, we will go down in history as the two men who knew how to open a door," Coovers says sarcastically before all seven people enter the pantry with an amazed Serena waiting for them. Tears run down her face as she runs over to hug everyone one at a time.

"How did you guys do this?" she asks as she hugs Clemont much to his bashfulness.

"Entalmorfious said you were and trouble and that the prince was expecting you," Bonnie explains with a grin.

Serena frowns at the mention of Ash.

"The person he is expecting does not exist," she says turning to Timothy and Coovers. "Monsieurs, my name is Serena de Yvonne and I am but a servant."

"We've known for a while who you really are, Madame Yvonne, and frankly given what a joy and a good influence you've been on our king's step-grandson, we don't care," Coovers says.

"My second-in-command is right," Timothy says. "Besides, what does your station have to do with anything? We were homeless peasants from the village of Devmas before we were these highly praised soldiers."

"But I deceived him," Serena protests.

"And he will understand once you tell him everything," Timothy assures. "He deserves to hear the truth from the one he loves."

"Come, child. The night is young," Kim says. "We must get you ready for the ball."

"But what about you?" she asks Kim, Helga and Entalmorfious. "When my stepmother finds out about my escape she will punish all of you."

Helga huffs in annoyance and walks over to Serena with a determined stare.

"Serena Hope Judith de Yvonne, you listen to me and you listen good," she commands. "I have watched for thirteen years as the most precious thing in my late master's life get thrown into the dirt by the most vile human being I've ever met. I've prayed to The Lord that he would deliver you out of this nonsensical enslavement and give you the happiness your mother and father wanted for you since before you were born. Do you really think the three of us give a dead dog about what will happen to us when you're so close to getting everything you rightfully deserve?"

Entalmorfious and Kim nod in agreement, leaving Serena taken aback. Then she smiles, touched by Helga's words before she frowns again.

"But I have no dress worthy of the ball," she says.

Helga and Kim smirk at each other before Kim says, "Well, while the disappearance of a lot of your family's belongings is still a mystery, Helga and I take credit for snatching your mother's dress and shoes from Miette's room. Though I must admit we don't have anything to put on the dress to match the blue sapphires on the slippers."

Serena smiles again and says, "Actually, I think I have something that will do the trick."

"Then let us make haste," Timothy says as the group leaves the pantry together. "We have much to do, to make you the star of the ball and less time to do it."

While Serena and her friends are preparing her for the ball, Dawn manages to separate herself from Hania and Miette. She sighs in relief as she finds herself in one of the banquet tables and happily takes out a plate and fills it with food. She lifts her mask off her face and happily starts eating carrots and rolls when she sees a tall figure approaching her. She grows worried for a moment before she notices that the person is dressed in the same colored clothes and is also wearing a penguin mask. The two of them stare at each other for a moment before the person removes their mask to reveal Captain Kenny giving her a warm smile.

"Alone, at last, my fair blue-haired lady," he says.

Dawn blushes lightly and smiles back.

"Indeed, good sir, fate took its time," she says before she frowns nervously. "Though I fear my mother will be cross if she sees me with you."

Kenny walks closer to Dawn, making her blush grow.

"Then I will have to do everything in my power to protect you from your firm mother to whatever end, my lady," Kenny says sweetly.

Dawn smiles, flattered by his words before her eyes gaze back on her food.

"You should know I am a lady of an unusual appetite sir," she says.

Kenny merely laughs out loud which offends Dawn at first until he says, "Your little plate is nothing, my lady. When Prince Ash was a lad, he used to eat several plates of food per day. Some of them contained piles of food as tall as his head."

The two of them laugh out loud, making Dawn feel even more comfortable around the captain. Then they stare into each other's eyes in a loving way.

"Shall we find a private place to dance and for you to eat your meal, my lady?" Kenny request.

"Please," Dawn says enthusiastically as the two of them leave together.

On the other side of the courtyard, the Demoth continue to enjoy the festivities, but four of them, in particular, are secretly growing eager after learning of their new friend's dilemma.

"Where in the world could they be?" Maulinlier asks. "Those bloody Varpathians should have managed to bring Grace - er, Serena over here by now."

"Oh, they'll come, my love," Monica manages to say while still a little drunk. "We're gonna see those two embracing and kissing with their tongues before you know it."

"I don't think they do things like that in public, Monica," Maulinlier says with a smirk.

"No?" Monica asks while giving her husband a coquettish look. "Then maybe _we_ should do that _for them_ later.

Maulinlier laughs out loud, amused with his wife's drunk advances. Damlier and Marialier smirk at their conversation while their worry takes over them.

"Do you think the prince is going to be okay with knowing that she's a servant?" Marialier asks her husband.

Damlier turns his eyes to see Ash, Jeriack and Delia arrive and sit on their thrones as he answers his wife.

"He bloody well better, Marialier," he says. "He was kind to us even after everything we have done to this kingdom and its allies, he has no excuse to not do the same with that young lady."

Marialier nods in acknowledgment before trumpets sound loudly, announcing that the king is about to speak. All of the people stop talking and dancing to line up as the trumpets continue to play. Hania and Miette hold hands in excitement, eager to hear what the king has to say. Even Kenny and Dawn manage to leave their secret spot just in time for Jeriack to stand up.

"Friends and honored guests," Jeriack begins.

Maulinlier grows more eager for Timothy and Coovers to come back with Serena as the king speaks. Monica holds her husband's hand for comfort to the best of her ability despite being well intoxicated.

"It gives us great pleasure, on this festive occasion, not only to honor General Durbin who seems to have disappeared," Jeriack continues. "But also to tell you of a long-awaited decision. So without further adieu, it gives me great privilege to announce the engagement of our son, Prince Ash to -"

But before Jeriack can finish his speech, Jeriack feels a hand touch his shoulder. He turns around to see Ash stare at something on the other side of the courtyard and stands up from his throne in awe. Jeriack and Delia look at him in confusion before they look at where he's looking and also stare in surprise. Eventually, everyone else in the courtroom turns around to see what the royal family is looking at.

There in the entrance to the courtyard, stands Serena wearing a white dress with white and sapphire slippers, paper wings sewed to the back of the dress and a plain blue ribbon wrapped around her neck. Damlier, Marialier, Maulinlier, Monica and their people smile brightly at the sight of their honey blonde friend while everyone else except for Hania and Miette look at her in awe. Ash smiles at the sight of her while Dawn and Kenny smile at each other, happy to see her make it. Hania and Miette on the other hand look at her with shock and anger.

Without a word, Ash runs over to Serena with the crowd quickly clearing a path for him as he runs. He stops when he's only a few feet away from Serena and stares at her in surprise.

"My mother said you were getting married," he says.

"She was misinformed," Serena answers. "But there is something I must tell you now before another word is spoken."

"Then you're not engaged?" Ash asks, having not listened to Serena after she said his mother was misinformed.

"No, I'm not," Serena says with a smile.

Ash smiles in relief.

"I was about to make the worst mistake of my life," he says before he takes Serena's hand. "Come, you must meet my parents."

Serena's smile vanishes as she is still determined to tell Ash the truth.

"Wait, Ash, I must speak with you first," she says.

"Whatever it is, my answer is yes," Ash smiles with a toothy grin. "Now come on."

"Ash wait," Serena pleads as Ash starts dragging her across the courtyard.

Hania's blood boils as the prince leads her stepdaughter toward the king and queen while pointing to the Demoth and saying something about them coming which made Serena smile in the middle of her pleas. Without a word, she grabs Miette by the hands and starts dragging her through the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Miette asks.

"Making you a princess," Hania growls.

Miette grins at her mother's answer. They sneak behind Ash and Serena as they are a few years away from Jeriack and Delia. Then Hania grabs one of the wings on Serena's dress and forcefully rips it off, tearing the dress much to the horror of everyone, especially Serena.

"Madame, contain yourself," Ash angrily says in disbelief.

"This woman is an imposter," Hania announces pointing her finger at Serena.

"No!" Serena pleads, having come so close to do what her stepmother is doing first.

"Her name is Serena de Yvonne," Hania continues. "And she's been a _servant_ in my home for the past 13 years."

The crowd murmurs in confusion. Jeriack and Delia look at each other before Jeriack walks to Ash's side.

"Is this some kind of joke, Ash?" he demands.

Ash looks at his stepfather, unsure of what to do before turning back to Hania and stand between her and Serena defensively.

"Baroness, you are on dangerous ground!" he shouts.

Hania scoffs at the prince's words and says, "If you don't believe me, you can ask her yourself, majesty. She is nothing but a grasping, devious little pretender."

Ash turns to Serena who at this point is starting to cry and he laughs lightly, hoping that this thing is just a misunderstanding.

"Tell this woman who you are," he says.

Serena looks away from Ash ashamedly, making the prince uneasy while Hania and Miette secretly smirk, knowing they won.

"Grace?" Ash pleads.

Serena finally turns to Ash and sadly says with her eyes full of tears, "Grace de Ridley was my mother. I am what she says."

Serena's words hit Ash like an arrow to his heart. He backs away in disbelief as the pieces come together in his head.

"The apples," he says. "That was you?"

"I can explain," Serena pleads.

"Well someone bloody better!" Jeriack berates.

Ash continues to stare at Serena as his disbelief turns into anger.

"First you are engaged and now you are a servant?" he snarls. "I've heard enough."

"Ash, please," Serena begs desperately as Ash turns around.

Ash turns his head and looks at Serena with a cold, condescending look on his face.

"Do not address me so informally, madame," he says harshly. "I am a prince of Kalos and you are just like them."

With those words, Serena's heart breaks severely. She burst into tears as she runs across the courtyard and out of the castle grounds. Miette and Hania grin at their deed while Dawn and Kenny stare at where Serena disappeared sadly. Delia also stares at where the honey blonde woman left with her hand on her mouth and her eyes full of commiseration. Ash, on the other hand, coldy storms away while Jeriack looks at everyone in confusion.

"What the bloody dickens just happened?" he asks.

Over at the reserved corner, the Demoth people talk to each other in disbelief and anger. Damlier and Marialier look at each other and without saying a word stand up and run after Serena. Monica watches her in-laws run in shock while her head is rested on Maulinlier's shoulder as he stares at where Ash left with a livid look in his eye.

"Ash, you fool," he growls quietly.

Outside of the castle grounds, Timothy and Coovers walk back to the castle after deciding to let Serena take their carriage to the ball. They smile, satisfied with their deeds until they see Serena running past them, crying. The two of them look at each other in confusion before they turn to her.

"Serena?" Timothy calls out. "Serena, what's wrong?"

But instead of a response, Serena stops for a moment and turns to look at the two men with her eyes already red from her tears. She begins to sob again as she unties the ribbon around her neck and slams it to the ground before she starts running away. Timothy and Coovers call out her name again in vain as she disappears into the night while her loud sobs are faintly heard. Timothy walks over to the ribbon and picks it up.

"Isn't that the ribbon that she said Ash gave to her?" Coovers asks.

Timothy doesn't say anything but stares at the blue ribbon. After a few seconds, rapid footsteps are heard and the two of them turn around to find Damlier and Marialier approaching them with devastated looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Timothy demands.

Up on the castle walls, Ash sits down with his head leaning against the wall angrily. He doesn't even avert his gaze from the ground when he hears Timothy walk over to him.

"What have you done?" The general asks crossed.

For a moment, Ash doesn't say anything. Then with his eyes still glued to the wall, he robotically says, "I have been born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations."

"Oh spare me that short-sighted nonsense, you childish git!" Timothy barks venomously.

Ash's head snaps to face Timothy.

"You are out of line, sir!" he growls.

"No, _you_ are out of line!" Timothy counters. "Do you have any idea what that woman went through to get here tonight?"

"She lied to me," Ash says bitterly.

"She came to tell you the truth and you fed her to the wolves!" Timothy yells.

Infuriated, Ash stands up and walks over to Timothy until their faces are only a couple feet apart.

"What would you know about this matter?!" he shouts. "You conquer in battle, you build machines to fly and walk on water and yet know nothing about life!"

"I know that a life without love is no life at all," Timothy says firmly. "I know that enough to desperately want it long before I was a mere soldier in the war let alone a general. And yet after all this time, all I have to show for it is watching many of my men marry their loved ones, and now here you are brooding like a child after throwing away your chance at the very thing I've wanted all my life!"

"And love without trust? What of that?" Ash challenges.

"Don't talk to me about trust when you didn't even hear her out, boy!" Timothy snarls. "She's your match and you discarded her like a crumpled piece of parchment!"

"I am but a servant to my crown and I have made my decision," Ash says trying to sound confident and strong. "I will not yield!"

Timothy stares angrily at the prince as Ash turns his back on him. After a moment of silence, Timothy's anger melts into sadness.

"Then you don't deserve her," he says coldly. "And you will never know how disappointed I am in you, Ashton da Ketchum."

Ash tries to hide that the way the general said his name stung as Timothy takes out Serena's ribbon and puts it on top of the wall before he walks away. Ash reluctantly turns around to look at the small fabric and sighs in frustration as he mentally accepts his fate.

An hour later, the festivities end with people leaving the castle grounds quietly. Jeriack respectively shakes Damlier's hand as a sign of potential peace between their people before the Demoth depart, still bitter with what happened between Ash and Serena. Dawn and Kenny reluctantly say goodbye to each other in secret with Kenny softly kissing Dawn's cheek before he enters the castle and she sadly walks away to go find her mother and sister.

Hania and Miette, on the other hand, are standing in the middle of the courtyard with their eyes fixed on the royal family's empty thrones. Their pleased smirks turn sour as they realize that by Ash leaving, he made no announcement to choose someone else to marry than Princess May of Hoenn let alone Miette.

"What do we do now mother?" Miette asks coldly.

Hania keeps staring at the thrones for a moment before she turns to her daughter.

"We will find a way to sort things out, darling," she says reassuringly. "Starting with giving our servants some serious lashings."

"No, that's not good enough," Miette growls.

"It isn't?" Hania asks with a raised eyebrow.

Miette turns to her mother with a look of pure vengeance in her eyes.

"Lashes, extra chores, garnishing wages? They don't mean anything to them anymore, mother," she states. "If Entalmorfious, Helga and Kim were willing to ignore your threats and set that pig free to try to take my groom away from me, then it's clear that normal means of punishment is too good for them. This time we need to make them really hurt."

Hania stares at her daughter in surprise. She scratches her chin in thought before she wordlessly agrees with Miette and tries to think of a way to execute her idea. Suddenly, the two of them hear laughter and turn to see Calem still in the courtyard drunk and chasing a giggling woman. He manages to catch up with her and grab her from behind making the woman squeal in laughter before she turns around and they begin kissing sloppily. A menacing grin enters Hania's face as she figures out just what to do.

Without saying a word to Miette, she walks over to Calem who is starting to kiss the woman's neck with Miette following behind.

"Sir da Xavier," Hania calls out.

Calem and the woman turn to face Hania and Calem waves his hand.

"Go away, Baroness, the lady and I are busy," he says earning a giggle from the woman as they begin kissing again.

"I'm here to take up your offer for Serena," Hania says bluntly.

Calem stops in mid-kiss and snaps his head to look at Hania immediately interested.

"Serena?" the woman asks before turning to Calem suspiciously. "Calem, who is Serena?"

But Calem ignores her question as his eyes are now fixed on Hania. A keen and lustful grin grows on his face as he lets go of the woman and walks over to Hania and Miette.

"Alright, madame," he says. "Name your price."

 **Chapter 11**

Cold, hard silence fills the Yvonne estate. It is the morning after the ball and Serena is robotically working on the garden. Her eyes are still red and puffy from crying herself to sleep last night after the man she loves cast her away. She didn't say a word to Entalmorfious, Helga, Kim, Clemont or Bonnie when they found her running toward the house with her face full of tears and her dress ripped. She locked herself in her room before they could come in and ask for an explanation. When the servants were preparing for breakfast early in the morning, she was hammered with questions from Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim and so she sadly had to explain everything, breaking their hearts as they all hugged her in attempt to comfort her.

"You know," Hania says suddenly standing behind Serena as she works. "I have it on good authority to inform you that before your ignominious display, Prince Ashton was going to choose Miette to be his bride."

Serena doesn't say anything but keeps her wooden face to hide her brokenness inside as she works.

"Men can be terribly fickle, can't they?" Hania mocks. "One minute they're writing sonnets for you and the next you're back to being the hired help. Though I must say, I've never seen you so devoted to your chores."

"What makes you think I do any of this for you?" Serena asks coldly.

Hania merely scoffs and says, "You've brought this on yourself, you know. Only a fool would be so stupid as to think a pig would be turned into a swan."

At that, Serena angrily throws her shovel and turns to her stepmother.

"Don't you understand? You won!" she screams bitterly. "Go! Go live in your castle and leave us here in peace!"

Hania stares at the honey blonde woman unfazed as she says, "You're not my problem anymore."

Serena looks at her stepmother in disbelief and her anger turns to grief.

"I'm your problem?!" she shrieks. "I have done everything you asked and done all that I could do to please you and still you deny me the one thing I've wanted all my life."

"And what is that?" Hania asks uncaringly.

"Do you really not know?" Serena asks softly. "You are the only mother I've ever known. Was there ever a moment where you ever thought you loved me?"

"Who could love a pebble on their shoe?" Hania answers coldly.

Serena stares at Hania with her already broken heart breaking even more. The two women continue to stare at each other until Kim suddenly runs toward them.

"Serena! Mistress!" she calls out happily. "Come quick! It's back, all of it!"

Serena looks at Kim confused before she follows the older woman not noticing Hania walking behind uncaringly. When Kim leads her to the front yard, Serena stops in shock of what Kim was talking about. Standing proudly is Calem while his men are unloading a cart full of her family's possessions. Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim happily help Calem's men as they bring the possessions back inside from the candlesticks, to the tapestries, to even her father's books and paintings and anything Hania, Miette and Dawn sold in order to buy Miette's outfit last night. Hania eventually catches up and smirks at what is happening.

"Right on time, Sir da Xavier," she says.

"It's all here, Madame, down to the last candlestick," Calem says.

Serena looks at the two of them as the pieces come together in her mind.

"You sold everything to _him_?!" she shouts in disbelief.

"Yes, and now they're back," Hania says plainly. "I very well couldn't have the prince come to fetch Miette in an empty house, now can I?"

Serena winces at the idea of Ash and Miette once more on the inside, but her face is calm as she turns to Calem.

"Thank you for this, sir," she says humbly. "You do us more joy than can be put into words."

"The joy, sweet Serena, will be entirely mine, I'm afraid," Calem replies looking at Serena with an eager look.

"I… don't understand," Serena says confused.

"Well, it's quite simple really," Hania says. "Monsieur Xavier and I made a new deal: all of this for you. Though I think I got the better end of the deal."

Serena's eyes widen as she turns to Calem who just confirms what her stepmother said with a seductive smirk as two of his men walk towards her having finished unloading the cart.

"As I've told you before, Serena, things can always get worse," Hania says coldly.

Without another word, the two men grab Serena each by the arm and begin dragging her to the cart. Serena kicks and screams in protest to no avail and new hot tears begin to leave her face. Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim realize what is happening and try to run to Serena only to have the rest of Calem's men hold them back. They cry out her name and try to reach out to her desperately as the two men force her on the cart and start moving it to Calem's estate. Serena cries harder and harder as the cart moves farther away from her father's home while Calem nods to Hania before getting on his horse and follows the cart with his grin growing ever more.

Three weeks have passed since the ball and while it doesn't appear to be so to the common eye, spirits have been at an all time low in Lumiose Castle. Ash rarely says a word to anyone as Jeriack reluctantly prepares for the arrival of King Norman and the Hoenn nobility to come in order for Ash and Princess May to marry by the end of the month. Timothy on the other hand rarely leaves his guest quarters as he remains openly bitter toward the Kalos prince. Neither of them has said a word to each other since the ball, despite Delia, Jeriack, and Coovers trying to get them to talk.

Today is the day of Ash and Princess May's wedding. Many people from Kalos and Hoenn alike are entering Lumiose City Church for this occasion. But up in one of the highest towers of the castle, Timothy still stays in his room and begins to paint. He stares at the canvas with a wooden face as he behinds to paint around his drawing of a woman with honey blonde hair with a simple yet expressive sad look on her face. He strokes his paintbrush against the canvas carefully as someone knocks on his door.

"Come," he says robotically.

Coovers enters the room dressed in a formal military uniform and approaches his friend with a sad look on his face.

"Jeriack and Delia are waiting for you," he says. "The wedding is going to start in half an hour."

"I'm not going," Timothy says sharply as he keeps his eye on the painting.

Coovers looks unsurprised at his general's response and sighs sadly.

"Timothy, don't be like this," he says calmly.

"And why shouldn't I?" Timothy challenges, still not looking at Coovers.

"Because it would mean a lot to Jeriack and Delia as well as King Norman and Queen Caroline if we both came," Coovers says. "In fact, Jeriack asked Ash to invite the Demoth to try to further build a friendship between both sides."

Timothy stops painting for a moment, seemingly taken aback by this information.

"Did any of them come?" He asks.

"Just Damlier, his wife and a couple of families," Coovers reports. "The rest of their people are still bitterly displeased with what Ash and Baroness de Adag did to Serena at the ball. In fact, according to Damlier, his son might be more childishly upset with Ash than even you are."

Timothy scoffs softly before he begins painting again. Coovers sighs again with his head down before he puts his hand on Timothy's shoulder.

"Look, I know you're disappointed. We all are," he says. "Virtually everyone who knew both of them agreed that he should have picked Serena. But this doesn't mean we can't still support him. May is a nice girl for any man to marry, and Markenal would want you to be there at his step-grandson's wedding for him no matter who he marries. What's the harm?"

For a couple moments, Timothy doesn't say a word. Then he reluctantly sighs, puts down his paintbrush and looks at Coovers.

"Remember when we were first sent to Unova during the war?" He asks. "It was almost a year after I first fought Damlier at Vermillion City and you were recently knighted."

"Yeah, I remember," Coovers answers. "We were staying at the house of Laine in Stonesthrow Town while the Demoth were planning their next siege."

"And Sir Laine had a daughter just a little older than us named Tabitha," Timothy says. "You would get slapped in the head because you called her Lady Tabby."

"Well, that part you can forget," Coovers grumbles earning a chuckle from Timothy. "Though I do recall a lot of men were trying to court her into marriage even though there was a serious war going on. Most of them she shut down before they said anything because she knew they were trying to woo her because of her looks and especially her wealth while the city could have been attacked any day."

"And yet, there was the brother of her best friend's that deeply cared for her for who she was," Timothy points out. "That scrawny little man who would aid her in whatever she was up to whenever he and his sister visited."

"Hey, yeah," Coovers says suddenly remembering. "What was his name again?"

"Sam," Timothy answers. "Tabitha would call him Sammy Wammy."

The two men chuckle lightly for a moment before Timothy continues.

"Sam eventually tried to confess his feelings for her that one rainy night," he recalls. "But she was so fed up with men saying things like that, that she yelled at him and threw him out of the house, not noticing until she slammed the door shut that he left a gift for her. It was this valuable necklace that he clearly had saved up to give to her and a note confessing how much she truly meant to him. She was so full of grief that she was drowning in her own tears before she left to her friend's house only to discover that Sam had secretly packed his things and left with a note saying he was going to join the Unova army. She wasn't the same the rest of the time that we were staying before we had to leave to counter another Demoth attack."

Coovers frowns, recalling the rest of Timothy's story.

"I remember you would try to find Sam whenever we were at a Unova war camp in between battles after that," he says. "You really wanted to tell him how Tabitha regretted what she did so they could make amends after the war."

"But I never found him," Timothy says sadly. "There was just no way of knowing if he was killed or missing in action or if I was searching at the wrong place at the wrong time. What irritated me more was how we were unable to visit Stonesthrow Town again when Markenal sent us to aid their government after the war. We couldn't find out what became of Tabitha or if Sam even came back home alive much less made any amends with the love of his life."

Coovers looks at his friend with pity as he begins to see the point that Timothy is making.

"You see Ash and Serena as another Sam and Tabitha with misunderstandings and everything," he says.

"No, I see Ash and Serena as so much more than what Sam and Tabitha could have been and that's worse," Timothy answers. "Maybe I am being as stubbornly childish as Ash right now and maybe this is all just the hopeless romantic in me getting the better of me, but it just doesn't sit well with me to watch love in that form fall apart like that. It burns me up that while I'm serving my king and making inventions or paintings to ease my mind after years of war, there are people like Tabitha and Sam or Ash and Serena who fail to achieve what I consider to be the final piece of the puzzle that is life and it's snatched away by the likes of war or misunderstandings or vile people like Hania de Adag. It's like my mind is never truly at rest until I see someone's love story end with the couple in each other's arms. That's part of what gave me joy every time one of our former soldiers like Andrew or Jon would ask me to marry them to their wives and yet I'm never truly satisfied."

Coovers sighs sadly as he puts his hand on Timothy's shoulder.

"You can't make all love stories have a happy ending, buddy," he says sympathetically.

"No, I can't," Timothy admits. "But that doesn't mean I can't try while I have yet to find a story of my own."

Coovers smiles sadly before he sees the painting Timothy is working on.

"Decided to paint Serena looking sad?" he asks.

"It feels like the right thing to paint with her running past us with a broken heart still fresh in my mind," Timothy answers.

Coovers nods in understanding before he says, "You know, things may still work out in the end somehow. I mean whether Sam came home or not, Tabitha should be long married to someone by now."

"So should we, pal," Timothy counters with a smirk. "We'd have to sail to Hermarcrish-Dorcrows or maybe the Demoth's homeland in order to not interact with a society where being unmarried in your 30s is frowned upon even if you're an overpraised war hero."

"Touché," Coovers says with his own smirk.

The two of them remain silent for a few minutes, reflecting on what they have just discussed before Coovers clears his throat.

"Well, as much as I hate to make you stop painting with a project half finished, you better get ready for the wedding whether you want to or not," he says. "Besides, we at least have Damlier and his wife to be disappointed with us, so that has to count for something."

Timothy frowns, still not wanting to go out of bitterness, but in his mind, he knows that this wedding is important to Kalos and Hoenn and he reluctantly admits that King Markenal would indeed be disappointed if he didn't attend his step-grandson's wedding.

"Fine," he grumbles. "But if anyone expects me to congratulate Ash at the reception or something, they can kiss it."

"Fair enough," Coovers says with a smirk.

The sound of the choir echoes the entire room as the wedding begins. On the right side of the altar, Jeriack and Delia sit on their thrones while the Kalos nobility, Captain Kenny, Hania, Miette, Dawn, Timothy, Coovers, Damlier, Marialier and some of the Demoth families stand in front of them. On the left side, King Norman and Queen Caroline sit on their own thrones while the Hoenn nobility stands in front of them. Hania and Miette begin to silently cry, devastated that the prince has decided to marry the foreign princess after all. Timothy, Coovers, Damlier, and Marialier stand next to each other, silently dreading what is going to happen. At the front of the altar is Ash standing in front of a Kalos priest with a wooden look on his face as he awaits the arrival of his Hoenn bride. As everyone waits patiently, no one notices a tall Hoenn man with green hair silently crying as he holds a single red rose close to him.

Finally, Princess May begins to walk down the isle with a red Hoenn wedding dress and half a dozen attendants carrying her dress' long train. Everyone turns to her as she walks down the aisle, but soon begin to look at the bride in confusion as they find her silently sobbing. Under her tall posture as she walks toward the altar, the princess begins to weep uncontrollably as if the sight of Ash and the priest is the most terrifying thing she has seen in her life. Nobility from both kingdoms silently look at each other in confusion as they try to avoid whispering to each other asking what's the matter with the woman out of respect for royalty.

"General," Marialier whispers to Timothy. "I've heard that it's common for someone to cry at a wedding in your continent, but I didn't know that it's the bride who cries."

"They usually don't," Timothy whispers back.

"Then why is she?" Damlier whispers in confusion.

"I'm not sure," Timothy answers honestly. "She wasn't acting like this when we were in Hoenn unless I missed something."

He turns to Coovers who merely shrugs, confirming his statement. Over at the altar, Ash continues to keep his wooden face, though secretly trying not to show any emotion to show his confusion for his bride's strange demeanor. Princess May continues to cry as she makes it to the altar and Ash reluctantly takes her hand. The princess' sobs grow slightly louder at the touch of Ash's hand as he leads her to stand in front of the priest. Everyone continues to watch the two of them, feeling uncomfortable of Princess May's silent wails while the green-haired Hoenn man fights the urge to let out an audible cry himself as he struggles to watch.

Ash grows more uncomfortable as he gently guides Princess May while they get down on their knees. Her cries begin to comically grow louder as if every moment is more terrible than the last. The priest struggles to keep his cool before he clears his throat as the choir ends their hymn and he begins to chant a prayer. The crowd quietly listens to his prayer while the Demoth try not to laugh as Princess May's cries grow uncontrollably louder. Ash sighs in annoyance as he asks himself what in the world is the matter with this woman. As the priest continues the ceremony, Princess May begins to shriek and moan. Ash secretly turns to where his mother and stepfather are sitting and giving them a look. He turns his head to the Hoenn side of the crowd where King Norman and Queen Caroline are looking displeased with their daughter's behavior.

Suddenly, at that moment, Ash catches his eye on the green-haired Hoenn man holding the rose. He looks at him in confusion as he sees the man's face full of grief as he stares directly at Princess May. He turns to the princess who still wails uncontrollably and back at the man, noticing his eyes showing heartbreak before he puts the pieces together. He turns his head away and pretends to be paying attention to the priest as he processes what he has realized and debates on whether or not to say or do something about this discovery. Then his mind becomes focused on the look of heartbreak in the Hoenn man's eyes as they remind him of the look in Grace's eyes at the ball.

 _No, not Grace. Serena._ He thinks to himself before his mind clicks at the thought of that name.

 _Serena._

Upon hearing that name again in his mind, Ash begins to smile. He suddenly remembers the day at the marketplace after the tennis tournament when he heard Hania say that name.

" _It's just that...well… your other servant's name is Serena?"_

 _Miette furrows her brow before she asks, "What of it?"_

 _Ash hesitates before he answers, "I actually don't know. There's just something about that name that sounds...wonderful. Like it's the name of someone precious. Someone who holds hope, compassion and love in their heart endlessly. I've never met someone with that name in my life, and yet for some reason, I wish I do now."_

His eyes widen as he realizes the person he was describing was there the whole time since the moment she tried to stop him from taking her family's horse and he didn't know it. The more he thinks about it, the more his anger from the ball slips away and is replaced by the thought of how the woman he truly loves is indeed full of hope, compassion, and love. His heart begins to leap as he thinks back to the moments he saw her smile and all the conversations he had with her and the few times he felt her soft lips against his. The more he thinks about it, the more he accepts that he has been a fool to have cast Serena aside the night that was meant to be the night he would choose her to be his bride.

Princess May's cries snap him out of his thoughts and he turns back to her and then to the green-haired man and suddenly begins to laugh. Everyone including the priest turns to him disapprovingly as Ash's laughter grows until its as loud as the bride's cries.

"Oh great, he cracked," Coovers mumbles.

Ash settles down after a minute before he turns to Princess May with a smile on his face and helps her stand up. The bride whimpers as she looks at him with a pleading look in her sapphire eyes, afraid he's going to kiss her.

"No...no…" she begs hysterically. "Please, Ashton I'm begging you, don't do this, please -"

"Madame, madame, madame," Ash says calmly as he places his hands on her shoulders and she begins to calm down. "I know exactly how you feel."

May's eyes widen as Ash gives her a toothy grin and gestures his hand toward the green-haired man and he softly says, "Go to him."

The Hoenn princess' face lights up as she gives him an appreciative hug before she lifts the front of her dress and races to the green-haired man.

"DREW! DREW! DREW, MY DARLING!" she shrieks excitedly as she and the man named Drew hug each other tightly. May starts kissing Drew all over his face as the two of them begin to shed tears of joy. The crowd gasps in surprise and King Norman and Queen Caroline stand up from their thrones and look at their daughter in disbelief. Ash's smile grows as the reunited couple get down on their knees and May starts crying happily on Drew's chest while he kisses her head and strokes her long, brown hair. Hania and Miette cheer and hug each other joyously while Dawn secretly smiles at the site of the happy couple.

Without another word, Ash takes off his cloak and runs out of the room with Kenny following him, leaving guests from both kingdoms appalled. King Norman and Queen Caroline begin arguing with each other, making Jeriack and Delia laugh together, amused with their allies' bickering. Damlier and Marialier look at each other in surprise before they turn to Timothy and Coovers.

"Where in the world is that boy going?" Marialier asks.

Timothy stares at where Ash exited the room and a satisfied smile enters his face.

"I don't know," he says. "But I think the four of us are going to like it when we find out."

Ash runs out of the church and starts making his way to his horse with Kenny struggling to catch up. He makes a turn where a train of parked carriages are standing on the side of the road with drivers patiently waiting beside them. He suddenly stops when his eye meets the familiar face of Entalmorfious standing next to Hania's carriage and runs over to him.

"You there," he calls out.

Entalmorfious turns to the prince and his eyes widen in surprise as Ash approaches him.

"You're the servant Grac -, I mean Serena tried to free, aren't you?" he asks as Kenny finally catches up with him.

"Y-yes, sire," Entalmorifous says taken aback before he gives the prince a respectable bow. "Entalmorfious Captoan, if it pleases you, Your Highness."

"Where is she?" he asks determinedly.

Entalmorfious hesitates nervously before he answers, "She has been sold, sire."

Ash's eyes widen in shock as he asks, "Sold? To whom?"

"To Sir Calem da Xavier, sire."

Ash, Kenny, and Entalmorfious turn around to find Dawn approaching the Kalos prince.

"My mother sold her to him the day after the masque," she continues.

Ash's eyes widen further as fear fills his mind over what could have happened to the love of his life, knowing Calam da Xavier's reputation as well as anyone. His worry turns to anger and his hands clench on the handle of his swords as he mentally prepares to harm the man if he has so much as touched Serena. Finally, he turns back to Dawn and Entalmorfious.

"Tell no one that we have spoken," he orders sharply before he turns to Kenny. "Come, Captain. We have work to do."

Kenny frowns and turns to Dawn, reluctant to leave her side, but ultimately agrees, aware of the urgency at hand. He quickly kisses Dawn's hand before he and Ash continue to run until they make it to their horses and begin riding off as fast as they can.

 **Chapter 12**

Faraway from Lumiose Castle lies a dark, stone castle deep in the forest. Inside, Serena lies on a hard mattress with her legs wrapped in iron chains as she tries to rest inside her small, cold stone chamber. Her face is wooden as she stares at the wall with nothing to amuse her but the faint sound of the wind coming from the small window above her bed.

Suddenly, the wooden door to her room opens and one of Calem's men enters carrying a bag full of swords.

"Let's go," He orders. "Boss has a job for you."

Serena silently grumbles as she reluctantly gets off her bed and stands to face the man.

"What is it now?" She asks uncaringly.

The man smirks at her attitude before he hands Serena the swords.

"He wants you to take these and bring them over to the east wing," he says.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" She grumbles bitterly. "And Monsieur da Xavier made it clear that no one is allowed in the east wing."

"Then I guess it's your lucky day," the man answers with a smirk. "Besides, he asked for you alone while he sent the rest of us home for the day. Now move it!"

On the outside, Serena keeps her hard glare on the henchman, but on the inside she is unsettled as it's clear that Calem is up to something. In the time since Hania sold to her former friend, Serena has been doing everything in her power to keep Calem at a distance. Every moment she sees him, he instructs her to simple yet demeaning chores while trying to persuade her to consider his advances. Day after day he tries to woo her with the same empty words of flattery and love that he used to give her at the marketplace only that they are followed by promises for her freedom and to be treated like royalty if she gives herself to him unconditionally, and day after day she stands firm and denies him coldly.

Serena suddenly snaps from her thoughts when the henchman slaps her hard on the face.

"I said move!" he barks

Serena glares at him again before she snatches the bag out of his hand and storms out with her chains clanking loudly as she walks. Her cold demeanour doesn't leave her face as she marches to a tall door leading to the east wing. She stares at the door, secretly curious yet worried about what might be inside. Calem personally showed Serena every other hall and corridor in the castle from top to bottom, evidently trying to woo her to be his wife by the might and so-claimed majesty of his stone cold home, but he was abundantly clear that no one goes into the east wing but him. Serena doesn't know what to expect any more than she knows what the purpose is to carry a collection of swords to this private corridor. Finally, she takes a deep breath as a means to keep herself together before she goes in.

She is only a few feet inside when she drops the swords and covers her mouth in horror. The tall corridor is full of Demoth armor, weapons and garments hanging or standing on display all over the east wing walls. Many of them are torn, bent, dented and still vividly stained with the dried blood of the people who once wore them. Serena's stomach turns as she whimpers in terror and disgust at the sight. She can only imagine how Damlier and his family would react to just a heinous display against their people.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Serena nearly jumps out of her skin as she turns to see Calem sitting on a high chair and resting his feet on a footstool with a proud posture. He gives her an ever seductive look as his dark brown eyes are fixed on Serena's bright blue eyes.

"Not that it's even close to being as purely beautiful are you are, you understand, but as a piece of art, as a collection of memories, as a significance of might against those savages, it's something beautiful in its own right," Calem continues. "To be honest, this is just the tip of the iceberg of what I've collected since the war ended. I've made a lion's share secretly selling these things to other people all across the eight kingdoms. It turns out there are many like me who would pay a pretty price for their own trophies of what remains of those animals. But what I've brought here I keep close to admire all the kills that have been done by my own hand; to admire how far I've come to become so well endowed and now to have you here in my home where I've wanted you to be since before the war began."

Serena's face of fear melts into a cold one of hate and disgust. She glares bitterly at the man who gives her a lustful look, unfazed with her reaction.

"How are your ankles?" Calem asks.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with," Serena answers coldly even if in reality her feet are in agonizing pain.

"Oh, I disagree wholeheartedly," Calem coos as he gets off his seat and walks over to Serena. "It really pains me to see you in irons. I will be more than happy to relieve you of them if you promise never to try to run away again."

"I have no reason to stay, Calem," Serena says bluntly.

"You will address me as Monsieur da Xavier as long as you refuse to reconsider my offer, Madame," Calem snarls pointing his finger at Serena. "And even so, you have the only reason to stay: you belong to me."

"I belong to no one," Serena counters.

Calem scoffs as he begins to walk in a circle around Serena.

"You know, I had a horse like you once during the war," he says. "Like you, it was a magnificent beast. Proud, stubborn and willful to a fault. In the end, however, it just needed to be broken."

"You overestimate yourself," Serena says venomously. "I am not a beast. I am a person who you should treat with respect."

Calem merely chuckles and says, "It's funny that you say that when I am your master and you are my servant."

"I serve only one master, The Lord of all," Serena says sharply. "And he can take everything you're so proud of and turn it into ashes."

"I'd like to see him try," Calem says carelessly as he begins stroking Serena's short, honey blonde hair.

"You _will_ maintain your distance, sir," she growls.

"Aw, you didn't say please," Calem says mockingly as he begins to sniff on a stroke of Serena's hair.

Without another word, Serena reaches behind herself and takes Calem's short sword out of his belt. She turns around and points the weapon at Calem's throat muttering, "Please."

"I could hang you for this," Calem growls.

"Not if you are dead," Serena points out.

Calem merely smirks and says, "I always loved your spirit," before he grabs Serena's sword-holding arm and moves it away before he leans to kiss Serena forcibly. Anticipating this, Serena grabs his mouth with her other hand and moves him away before swinging her short sword at him, cutting his cheek. Calem groans in pain as Serena takes out his long sword and points both swords at him. Calem growls and quickly takes out two swords from the bag Serena was carrying and points them back at her.

"You forget that my father was an expert swordsman, Calem. He taught me well," Serena says giving Calem a menacing glare.

"Oh, I remember him teaching you how to wield swords," Calem says with a confidant grin. "But learning a few dueling tricks is insignificant compared to years of experience on the battlefield. Add that to the fact that your legs are still chained, and you are attempting to fight me with two major disadvantages."

"I don't need my legs freed or years of slaughtering manipulated people to take you down," Serena says.

"Oh you actually do," Calem says with a grin. "Let me show you how much."

Without another word, Calem lets out a battle cry and begins swinging his swords at Serena. Serena counters his attacks with ease but struggles to keep her stance as she indeed has a limited fighting stance with her legs chained together. The two of them clash their swords together as Calem growls in rage.

"Why can't you just give me what is mine?" he barks. "All I wanted was for you to love me!"

"You could never have won my heart with the person you've become," Serena shouts back with a hint of grief in her voice as she continues to clash swords with her ex-friend. "All _I_ had ever wanted from you was my friend who comforted me when my father died back safe and sound and you came home a changed person. You pride yourself on killing and started sleeping around when I first denied your advances."

"A decision necessary to fill the void you refused to fill in my heart!" Calem claims. "I _never_ wanted to be just your friend, Serena! I wanted you to be mine someday ever since we were children. I fought a war to protect you!"

"Protect me?" Serena screams and she begins to angrily go on the offensive. "The only way you could have protected me was to be there for me while my stepfamily enslaved me in my own house! To be someone to talk to when I needed someone other than the other servants in the manor, to share my views in the world wholeheartedly. But you just left me alone to feed your childish views of hate and destruction until you became one of the very things in the world that I hate with all my heart _long_ before you laid hands on a woman! Why did you have to become this bloodthirsty monster?!"

"Because I love you!" Calem shouts as the two of them begin to struggle with their weapons locked.

"You don't love me, you love what you want me to be!" Serena shouts. "I will never love you for what you've become, and what you've done to me and many others because of your sick idea of love! You disgust me, Calem! The boy who was my dear friend never came home from the war and I wish this lecherous filth standing in his place before me would just wipe itself off the earth!"

At that, Calem's eyes widen in surprise as Serena begins to cry. Both struggle to keep their stance as their swords remained locked. Finally, Calem's shock turns to uncontrollable rage as he screams, "Then I shall force my way on you and make you wear nothing but the chains that you deserve for the rest of your days!"

With that, Calem pushes back and goes on the offensive once more. Serena continues to counter his attacks but struggles to have any room as her opponent continues to force her back. Her stamina begins to drain as Calem's attacks become more fierce and violent and she grows worried that he will eventually overpower her. Suddenly, she gets an idea and waits until Calem forces her against a table of Demoth weapons and they lock weapons together again.

"Come on, you bumptious pig, is that all you got?" Calem screams, his eyes full of eager lust as he glares at Serena with a dominated look. "Answer me, slave! Is! That! All?!"

Suddenly, Serena elbows Calem hard in the face and he moves back. He turns around and gets down on one knee with his hand on a table for support. Serena takes the opportunity to impale his hand onto the table with her short sword. Calem squeals in pain as he drops his swords and tries to take Serena's sword out of his other hand before he finds her long sword pointing close to his neck again. He turns to Serena in fear and disgrace while her angry glare pierces through his soul.

"Y-y-you can't do this!" he protests with his voice cracking. "I did not fight for so long just for _you_ of all people to be the one to best me in combat!"

"I already have done it," Serena says coldly. "Now take out the key to my chains or I swear on my father's grave I will slit you from navel to nose."

Calem whimpers childishly as he looks up at Serena with fear in his eyes. He reaches into his jacket and takes out a small, black key saying, "Your freedom, madame."

"Take the chains off," Serena orders.

"You have to be jesting with -" Calem growls before Serena presses her sword against his neck harder.

"Do it!" she hisses.

Calem hesitates before he gets down on his elbows in a humiliating position and unlocks the chains around Serena's ankles with his good hand. Serena backs away from Calem and rubs her ankles, silently glad to no longer feel the hard irons around them.

"Oh, and by the way," she says with a mocking smirk. "That move I used to overpower you? I learned that from a _Demoth_ _woman_.

Serena's words break Calem's pride even further as he screams in anger and tries to free his impaled hand to no avail as Serena begins to walk away. But before she completely leaves the room, Calem speaks in a mocking tone.

"Tell me, Serena, was it really worth it, falling in love with the prince?"

Serena freezes in place and her confidant posture weakens as her mind comes back to the ball. She frowns sadly as she turns to Calem with a broken-hearted look.

"He was," she says with her voice cracking slightly.

Calem smiles through the pain from his impaled hand and says, "Well, I heard he is getting married today, so I hope you can keep telling yourself that while he starts making little royal termites with that Hoenn skank."

Serena winces and feels a sad pain inside and feels her heart begins to break. She begin to run out of the room with Calem mockingly laughing at her out loud. Tears begin to run down her face as the thought of Ash officially married to another woman hits her hard. She barely manages to find her way out of the castle with tears flowing in her eyes.

As she exits the castle, however, her tears suddenly stop and her eyes widen as she looks at the other side of the castle grounds. Getting off his horse is none other than Ash beginning to search the area determinedly with Captain Kenny following him. Serena looks at the two men curiously until Kenny looks at her and calls out to the Kalos prince, pointing at her. When Ash turns his head, his eyes immediately connects with Serena's and a look of relief fills his face at the sight of her. Serena looks at him awkwardly, unsure of how to feel as he runs over to her and tries to maintain a small smile.

"Hello," he says weakly.

Serena's eyes are still filled with water as she forces a smile and replies, "Hello. What are you doing here?"

Ash scratches the back of his head nervously as he answers, "I, uh...I came to rescue you."

Serena frowns and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Rescue me, a commoner?" Serena challenges with a scoff.

Ash winces, hurt by her words as she walks past by him. He bites his lip before he turns around to face her.

"Actually, I came to beg your forgiveness," he says humbly. "I offered you the world, and at the first test of honor, I betrayed your trust."

On the inside, Serena is touched by his words but she still looks away from him coldly and continues to walk away.

"Please, Serena," Ash begs.

Serena suddenly stops walking and her eyes widen at the sound of Ash saying her real name. A small smile enters her face as she finally turns around to look at him again.

"Say it again," she says.

"I'm sorry," Ash pleads desperately.

"No," Serena says as her smile grows. "Say the part where you said my name."

Ash stares at her for a moment before he begins to smile back.

"Serena," he says making Serena smile brightly. "Serena, Serena and thrice Serena. If need be I would say it enough times to make up for all the moments I should have called you by your beautiful name."

Serena chokes out a cry as new tears begin to run down her face. The two of them continue to stare at each other before Ash takes a few steps forward and takes something out of his pocket.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to help me find the owner of this," he says as he presents the blue ribbon to Serena.

Serena's eyes widen in disbelief as she stares at the fabric, having thought she would never see it again.

"H-how did you find this?" she asks.

"The woman who owns this ribbon is my match in every way," Ash declares, ignoring her question. "Please tell me I haven't lost her."

Serena begins to break down in tears as she turns away from Ash again.

"It belongs to a pesanet, Your Highness," she weeps. "She only pretended to be a courtier to save a man's life."

"Yes, I know," Ash says calmly as he walks in front of her before giving her a comforting smile. "And my name is Ash, if you don't mind."

Serena dares to look at Ash directly to see the sincerity in his brown eyes. Suddenly, Ash gently takes Serena's right hand and gets down on one knee, making Serena cover her mouth with her other hand as she watches him, wondering if he's going to do what she thinks he's going to do.

"I kneel before you not as a prince, but as a man in love," Ash says wholeheartedly as he wraps the blue ribbon around Serena's wrist. "But I would feel like a king if you, Serena de Yvonne, would be my wife."

Serena gasps loudly despite her hand covering her mouth. Her heart stands still and begins to melt as Ash's last words ring in her ear. Ash lets go of her hand and waits for Serena's reply, but instead of saying anything, Serena covers her face with both of her hands and bursts into tears. The Kalos prince grows uneasy as he hears her covered cries. Finally, after a moment, Serena puts her hands down, showing that she's laughing through her tears as she nods, "Yes." Ash's face lights up as the two of them stand up and he wraps his arms around Serena and begins spinning her around as the two of them laugh joyously. Kenny smiles at the moment as Ash and Serena begin kissing each other repeatedly before Ash stops spinning his new fiance and looks at her lovingly.

"I love you, Serena," He says softly. "I love you more than anything God as ever put in this world."

Serena smiles widely as she sweetly says, "I love you too, Ash."

Without another word, they lean in for a deep and passionate kiss, wrapping their arms around each other and pulling each other close as they become lost in their love.

For the first time in their lives, the two of them begin to feel completely whole.

 **Chapter 13**

It has been several hours since Ash had abruptly ended his wedding with Princess May. While he was gone, Jeriack, Delia, Timothy, and Coovers stayed to sort things out with King Norman and Queen Caroline concerning their daughter.

It turns out that the green-haired man named Drew is a performer for the Hoenn royal court who had gained favor with King Norman and began to perform for him and the royal family regularly over the last four years. During the last three of those four years, he and Princess May secretly grew fond of one another and formed a friendship that turned into passionate love. May didn't appear disturbed about her engagement to Ash when Timothy and Coovers where visiting Hoenn because she was secretly trying to figure out a way out of it herself to be with Drew, but they failed to find a way before her family took her to Kalos to marry Ash. King Norman was infuriated that his royal performer and his daughter were keeping this secret from him for so long, which frighted Princess May so much that she hugged Drew with all her might, afraid that her father was going to order his men to drag her away from her beloved. Thankfully, Jeriack stepped in and calmly helped his ally see reason leading for Norman to soften his heart and accept the love that Drew and May have for each other as well as give them permission to marry when they return to Hoenn. The couple was so ecstatic that they began to kiss and hug each other more excitedly then they did at the wedding. Jeriack, Delia, Timothy, and Coovers smiled warmly at the moment before the Hoenn royal family and Drew said their farewells and began the journey back to their homeland.

After a quiet dinner with the Kalos king and queen, Timothy went back to his guest quarters and began to work on his painting again. His mind is full of satisfaction at the sight of Norman allowing Drew and May to marry. But as he paints, his thoughts begin to drift back to Ash and Serena. No one has a single idea where Ash and Captain Kenny went after they left the church. In his mind, Timothy still hopes that the prince has finally accepted that he was wrong and went to fetch Serena, but he has started to grow less certain the longer it takes him to come back.

Finally, he hears a knock on his door and once again he rolls his eyes, annoyed that someone is interrupting his painting.

"Come," he says plainly.

Coovers enters the room and approaches Timothy with a pleased smirk.

"I figured that this is why we haven't seen you anywhere downstairs over the last couple of hours," he says.

Timothy frowns and turns to Coovers in confusion.

"You say that like something big happened while I've been up here painting," he states.

"Yeah, you might want to follow me to the throne room," Coovers says. "Partly because Jeriack has requested your presence, but also because you'll want to discover what has happened."

Timothy stares at his long-time friend for a moment before he silently agrees and puts on his uniform. The two Varpathian officers make their way downstairs just in time to hear the sound of an angry, wailing man coming from the throne room. Timothy's curiosity grows as he and Coovers enter the throne room to find Jeriack sitting on his throne while a pale man with long black hair and bandages around his right hand and on his left cheek is chained and on his knees before the king, surrounded by royal guards. Damlier, Marialier, Maulinlier, and Monica stand next to the man forced down by the guards, looking at him with pure disgust and anger.

"Ah, General Durbin, how good of you to come," Jeriack says with a calm, professional look on his face. "Come bear witness to this, for we require your council here and I have something important to discuss with you afterward."

"Very well," Timothy says awkwardly as he and Coovers walk over to Jeriack's side. "May I ask what is the meaning of this?"

"You may indeed whether the king allows it or not," Damlier says venomously as he spits at the chained man who glares menacingly at the Demoth.

"This is Sir Calem da Xavier of the Kalos army," Jeriack explains. "Apparently, he has been found to have scavenged Demoth armor and weapons in his estate hanging in a special room as trophies and secretly selling some to other people across the continent."

Timothy looks at the Kalos king in shock before he turns to the Demoth family who hisses angrily at Calem da Xavier.

"This is a disgusting and disrespectful act among our people," Marialier growls. "If the royal family wishes to keep its friendship with us, justice must be done for this dishonorable crime."

"And once again, I share your revulsion, Madame Marialier," Jeriack says calmly. "But our laws do not approve putting a man to death for something like this."

"Then perhaps we should bring this case to a kingdom who does have such laws" Monica growls. "This man cannot go unpunished for tainting the memories of our brethren."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that either since Monsieur da Xavier is a Kalos citizen and thus must be punished within our borders," Jeriack says. "If you wish us to give you the items he took to bring back honor to your people, you are more than welcome to take them."

"We would rather die than touch what he snatched," Maulinlier snarls. "Those belongings are tainted by the blood of our people and the touch of this monster."

Jeriack sighs in annoyance before he turns to Timothy.

"We've been arguing like this for the past twenty minutes," he says. "It's the same argument again and again while my men hold him down."

Timothy nods in understanding and thinks for a moment before he turns to Jeriack.

"What is the punishment for this according to your law?" he asks.

"Well, a case like this is...new to us," Jeriack admits. "But for this and a couple of other things, he is to be chained and imprisoned for life."

Timothy nods in understanding again before he walks over to the Demoth family.

"If you don't want is...trophies, then what would you have us do with them?" he asks Damlier.

"Burn them," Maulinlier answers for his father. "Burn them all."

Calem's eyes widen both out of worry for his trophies and because of a previous conversation with someone in particular in mind.

"NO!" he screams. "They are mine! You and your people have no right to beg for crumbs much less destroy what is rightfully mine!"

The Demoth family growl and begin to reach out for their swords when Timothy steps between them and Calem with his hands up.

"Okay, is there no reason both sides can agree to both?" he suggests to Damlier. "It seems to me that having this horrid man waste his life away would be more terrible than simply taking his life. Plus, seeing as it's clear he is very...attached to the remains of your people, he would be imprisoned knowing that the things he values are gone. Besides, Damlier, you said that you want to change the way your people live your lives, so why not start here by deciding against resorting to taking life for once?"

Damlier frowns at Timothy's words and turns to his family. They huddle together and whisper to each other for a minute or two before they break and turn to Jeriack.

"Your Highness, we reluctantly agree to your choice of punishment according to your laws," Damlier announces. "I only ask that you first burn the tainted remains of my fallen brothers and sisters in front of this worm that takes pleasure in the destruction of my people before throwing him in the darkest, coldest cell you have available."

Calem's eyes widen in fear as everyone turns to Jeriack who stares at Damlier, thinking about his proposal.

"Very well," he finally says before turning to his men. "Gather every Demoth related thing he has in his castle and burn them in front of him, then lock him up in prison. Damlier, you and your family are welcome to watch them burn the remains in front of Monsieur da Xavier if you wish."

Damlier, Marialier, Maulinlier and Monica grin mischievously as they bow their heads and simultaneously say, "Thank you, Your Highness." The guards briefly bow their heads to their king in acknowledgment before they start dragging Calem away with him kicking and screaming.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" he shouts. "I AM CALEM DA XAVIER, THE DEADLIEST FORCE AGAINST THE DEMOTH FILTH! YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO OUR PEOPLE, KING JERIACK! A TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!"

The chained, pale man continues to scream, "TRAITOR!" constantly as he is dragged out of the throne room with Damlier, Marialier, Maulinlier and Monica eagerly following behind. Silence finally fills the room for a few moments before Jeriack groans and rubs his bald head.

"To think that man is a war hero in the eyes of many Kalosians," He says. "I personally had his estate well-endowed for his notable skill in battle. And now to have learned how Damlier and his people were deceived by Powuru and then to find Xavier to arguably be as much of a rabid cur as Powuru was is disturbing."

Timothy and Coovers frown and look at each other sadly as they walk over to the Kalos king.

"There was little way either of us could have known that things were not as black and white as they seemed to be, Jeriack," Coovers says. "The Demoth where conquering the eight kingdoms without any apparent cause and so it stood to reason to praise any person who stood up to them much less fought them. Sometimes monsters make war and other times war makes monsters."

"Perhaps," Jeriack says unconvinced before he shakes his head and looks at the Varpathian officers with a smile. "But enough about that. The royal Kalos family has a job for you, general."

"And how is that, Your Highness?" Timothy questions.

Before Jeriack answers, Ash suddenly walks in, heading toward his stepfather until he notices Timothy. Timothy sees the Kalos prince and crosses his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"So you're back," he says.

Ash nods before he sighs and walks over to Timothy with an apologetic look.

"Listen, Timothy, I'm sorry about the ball," he says. "You and Coovers were trying to do what's best for me and I let my anger get the better of me because of the Baroness."

Timothy keeps his glare on the prince for a moment. Finally, he sighs and lets his arms down.

"Ah, forget it," he says. "We were both acting childish that night...and every day since. However, given your little...performance at the church, I hope you plan to do something concerning a certain lady."

Ash smirks in response and says, "Oh I think you'll be pleased with what I've been up to."

"Really?" Timothy asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Really," says a soft voice.

Timothy's eyes widen as he slowly turns around and sees Serena entering the room with a sweet smile on her face. She walks toward the four men wearing a blue dress and her blue ribbon tied around her neck. She hugs Ash and they kiss briefly before she turns to the surprised Varpathian general.

"Serena," Timothy manages to say.

"Hello, Monsieur Durbin. It's wonderful to see you again," Serena says as she walks over to give Timothy a tight hug. Timothy eventually smiles and hugs her back before they break the embrace and he turns to Ash who gives him a proud smile.

"Serena and I are engaged," he announces as he puts his arm around Serena, earning a blush and a happy smile from the honey blonde woman.

Timothy smiles brightly and says, "Now that's more like it."

"Yes, we thought you would approve," Jeriack says as he stands up from his throne and walks over to Ash, Serena, Timothy, and Coovers. "My stepson made his move after he tried to rescue Madame Yvonne."

"Tried to rescue?" Timothy asks in confusion.

"It turns out Baroness de Adag sold Serena to Calem de Xavier shortly after the ball," Coovers says. "The man has a rep as a womanizer while clearly wanting to make Serena his wife. The Baroness decided to take up on his request to buy Serena off of her as punishment for going to the ball and try to become Ash's bride instead of Miette. Thankfully, Serena's other stepsister, Dawn told Ash what happened after the wedding so he came to rescue her."

"But it turned out my lady had already freed herself by the time Kenny and I made it to the castle," Ash says scratching the back of his head with a toothy grin. "We made it just in time to see her get out of there so I could apologize and propose and then she informed us what Xavier was up to in his castle. From a heroic standpoint, Kenny and I were only good for coming back to Lumiose City so that Kenny could return with soldiers to arrest him."

Serena smirks proudly at how she saved herself from Calem but appreciatively kisses Ash on the cheek for his attempt before turning back to Timothy.

"Meanwhile, Ash and I were here explaining everything to his parents what was going between us and who I really am," she says. "And now we're happy to announce that we're going to get married tomorrow at sundown."

At her last words, Timothy's face falls into confusion.

"Tomorrow at sundown? Isn't that rather short notice?" He asks.

"Normally, yes," Jeriack answers stepping in. "But after clarifying with us on so many things regarding her stepfamily and proving what a wise and charming lady she is for my son, I have decided that they shall have a secret wedding here in the castle. Only nobility, our new Demoth friends and a couple of others upon Serena's request are invited. We want their marriage to be kept unknown to the Baroness and her elder daughter before we summon them and punish them for their crimes."

Timothy processes this information for a moment before he grins.

"Keep the Baroness and Miette in the dark before surprising them big time, I like it," he says before he realizes something. "Though I doubt the church will be okay with hosting another wedding in such short notice."

"Ah, excellent cue, general," Jeriack says with a smirk. "It just so happens that, that's where your favor falls into place."

Timothy looks at Jeriack confused. He then turns to Coovers who smirks at him and then to Ash and Serena who give him pleading smiles. It takes a moment before he puts the pieces together in his mind and his eyes widen.

"Wait a minute," he says. "You're not suggesting -"

"We are," Jeriack says plainly.

"We want you to officiate the ceremony," Ash says.

Timothy stutters for a minute before he says, "Are you sure about this? I mean I would be honored, but -"

"Please," Ash begs. "It would mean a lot if you marry us. We would rather it be done by a friend than just any priest from the church."

"And Coovers wouldn't count?" Timothy asks.

"I do," Coovers answers. "But you have more experience in this and even though we're friends, Serena doesn't like the idea of the flirty bald man from the lake being the one to be the official for her wedding."

"Indeed, nothing personal you understand, Coovers," Serena says with a nervous chuckle.

"Eh, I guess I had it coming," Coovers says with a shrug.

Serena gives him a sad smile before turning back to Timothy.

"Please, sir, it really would mean so much to us if you would do us this favor," she pleads.

Timothy hesitates again for a moment before he smiles and says, "Well if it would mean that much to you, then, of course, I'll do it."

Ash and Serena's faces brighten as Ash shakes Timothy's hand and Serena hugs him again.

"Oh, thank you, Timothy, I really appreciate it," Serena says.

"As do I," Ash says with a toothy grin.

"Ah, don't fuss about it," Timothy says with a grin. "Although if I'm going to officiate the ceremony, then you guys need to learn the way we Varpathians hold a wedding."

"Well, thankfully, the groom has a Varpathian stepfather to help with that," Jeriack says with a smirk.

Timothy nods in agreement before something else comes to his mind.

"So tell me, Serena," he says. "Who are these guests you're inviting to your wedding besides the nobility and the Demoth?"

Serena merely smiles at the Varpathion general and says, "Oh, I wouldn't say I'm inviting so much as collecting people who I wouldn't dream of getting married without these certain people attending plus one more person."

The next morning starts the same way it has for the last two weeks in the Yvonne estate. Ever since Serena was sold, Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim have been broken inside. They continue to serve Hania and her daughters without question or any energy than what was required of them. Their faces have been down, their voices cold and wooden, and their devotion to their work has been unreluctant. For Hania and Miette, nothing in the world has pleased them more apart from Prince Ash ending his wedding with Princess May. For Dawn, however, it has been torture to see the hired help act this way. She would thank them for any aid they would give her whenever her mother and sister aren't around, but at best they would look at her and bow their head before leaving to do their next chore.

Serena is gone, and with her, all hope and joy the hired help had left in the estate.

Helga and Kim serve the three Adag some their breakfast without saying a word. Hania and Miette smirked at their silent obedience while Dawn gives them a sad yet thankful look that Hania immediately notices.

"Dawn, dear, that is not becoming of a lady of high station," she says strictly.

Dawn frowns and looks down at her plate.

"Yes, mother," she says reluctantly, earning a satisfied smirk from her mother but a suspicious glare from her sister.

"You know, speaking of which, I've heard that you talked with the prince yesterday," Miette says in a matter-of-factually tone.

Hania looks at her youngest daughter with a suspicious glare.

"Oh? And why were you talking to the prince, Dawn?" She asks

Dawn sputters for a moment as she tries to think of something to avoid talking about what she said to Ash under his orders.

"I didn't mean to," she lies. "I was just passing by near the carriages and he just happened to be exiting through the back door. How was I supposed to know that he would be there? He was supposed to be getting married."

"It doesn't matter why he was there, Dawn" Miette snarls. "What did he say to you?"

Dawn hesitates nervously before she gets an idea.

"Well, it was hard to remember everything he said, he does have an overwhelming presence after all," she says. "But I do recall him saying, 'Serves me right for choosing a foreigner over your sister.'"

Hania and Miette look at Dawn surprised.

"Are you sure?" Miette demands.

"Positive," Dawn answers with a reassuring smile. "He said, 'Oh how could I have been such a fool as to forget that I have one woman who has been there from the beginning? I pray that she will one day forgive me.'"

Hania and Miette look at each other and giggle excitedly at Dawn's story.

"You hear that, mother? Ashton is finally seeing the error of his ways," Miette says proudly. "He's beginning to realize how badly he needs me!"

"Indeed he is, Miette," Hania says confidently. "But we mustn't be quick to rush to his side. We should give him a few days to think about what he did. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Like you with our stepfather," Miette says plainly.

The two women giggle again, making Dawn secretly upset at their amusement. The three women continue to eat their breakfast until they suddenly hear the bell from the front door ringing.

"I'll get it," they say simultaneously as they quickly stand up and race to the front door as fast as they can. Miette makes it first and opens the door only for the three Adag women to look in confusion.

Standing at the front door is Captain Kenny with a professional look on his face. Behind him is a large carriage pulled by half a dozen horses with a smaller one standing behind it. Hania and her daughters look at each other before Kenny clears his throat.

"Madame Dawn de Adag and the hired help of the Yvonne household are summoned to Lumiose Castle immediately," he announces.

Dawn's eyes widen as Hania and Miette look at each other before Hania turns to Kenny with a suspicious look.

"I do not recognize your authority to take my daughter," she says coldly.

"You misunderstand, Madame," Kenny says unfazed with her accusation as he takes out a scroll. "This order comes from the king and the prince, not me. They signed this, this morning."

Hania snatches the parchment from Kenny's hand and analyses it carefully until she sees the signatures of King Jeriack and Prince Ashton. Miette reads it over her mother's shoulder before turning to the captain.

"And why do you want our hired help?" She demands. "Who is going to serve our meals and complete the work?"

"Prince Ash thought you would ask," Kenny says before turning to the second carriage and nodding to the driver. "That's why he has given you some of the castle's servants to care for you for the day with the prince's compliments."

Hania and Miette gasp in surprise as they see half a dozen men and women exit the second carriage and line up in front of the Baroness and her daughters.

"I think Ashton is doing this as a means to woo me," Miette whispers in her mother's ear. "He's trying to earn forgiveness by lending us the hired help we will have together once he's mine."

Hania smirks mischievously as she silently agrees with her elder daughter.

"And how long does the king and prince require my youngest daughter and my help to be in their presence?" she asks.

"Just for the day, Madame," Kenny answers plainly. "The prince was very specific. He desperately needed just one day with the people closest to your eldest apart from yourself for some special reason."

With that, Hania's smirk grows, fully sold.

"Well, if it is the prince's command, then I shall fetch my help and once," she says.

"Very good, madam. I shall be waiting," Kenny says with a bow as he walks to the first carriage.

Dawn hesitates for a moment before she begins to follow Kenny until Hania grabs her shoulder.

"Be sure to keep your eyes on the task at hand, Dawn," she whispers in Dawn's ear. "You are not to speak to the captain unless formally spoken to. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mother," Dawn lies before her mother lets go of her. As she makes her way to the large carriage, she turns around to make sure her mother is back inside before she turns to the captain confused.

"Kenny, what is going on?" she asks.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I've been given strict orders not to say," Kenny answers sincerely as he strokes her cheek affectionately. "I can only give you my word that all will be revealed at the castle."

Dawn blushes lightly at the touch of Kenny's hand and gives a small smile and nods in understanding.

"I missed you," she says with her blue eyes glued to his black ones. "I know I saw you at the wedding, but even then it felt like an eternity since the ball."

"And I missed you," Kenny says with a sweet smile before he notices Entalmorfious, Helga and Kim heading their way. "But we're gonna have to talk later. We must not delay."

Without another word, Kenny opens the door to the carriage and takes out his hand. Dawn smiles and takes his hand before entering the carriage, followed by the three elder servants.

"Mistress, do you have any idea what is going on?" Kim asks Dawn. "I was only washing the dishes before your mother came and told us we were summoned by the king and the prince."

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea," Dawn answers.

"What I want to know is what's the meaning about those royal servants over there," Helga says. "One of them ordered me to tell him the location of very specific items. He said he was ordered by the prince himself to retrieve it."

"What was it?" Dawn asks.

"I'm afraid he forbade me to tell you what it is in the name of the royal family," Helga answers before she looks through the carriage window and points. "Look, there it is now."

The four adults turn to see a royal servant exiting the manor holding a wooden chest. Kenny walks over to him with a serious look.

"Does that contain the items that was requested?" they hear him ask.

"Yes, sir," the servant answers formally. "I looked inside to check. The items unmistakably match the description. You may see for yourself if you wish."

Kenny opens the chest and searches through the chest to make sure everything is in there. Then he closes it and looks at the servant satisfied.

"Good work, Harrison," he says. "And good luck handling those two. Remember that you will all be well compensated for your services."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," the servant named Harrison says with a bow before he goes back into the manor while Kenny carries the chest to the back of the carriage. The four passengers look at each other in even more confusion as Kenny gets off his horse and order the carriage driver to start moving.

After an hour of riding, the convoy makes its way to the castle grounds. The carriage stops in front of the front entrance to the castle itself and Kenny gets off his horse to let everyone out. Dawn exits the carriage last, and looks around her surroundings until she hears Entalmorfious say, "Clemont? Bonnie?" She turns around to indeed find the two blonde siblings walking toward them with a handful of soldiers escorting them.

"Entalmorfious, Helga, Kim, what are you guys doing here?" Bonnie asks before noticing that Dawn is here too. "Mistress de Adag, you're here as well?"

"Just Dawn, thank you," Dawn answers. "And where you two requested by the king and prince as well?"

"We were," Clemont answers. "One of the soldiers came to our dad's shop and handed a parchment signed by the king and prince saying we were personally summoned to come here, but we weren't told why."

Everyone looks at each just even more perplexed than before until Kenny clears his throat while holding the chest.

"The royal family is waiting for you all," he says. "Please follow me."

They all reluctantly follow the captain inside the castle. Bonnie, Clemont, Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim look around in awe as they walk through the majestic halls while Kenny leads them to the throne room. When they enter, they find King Jeriack, Queen Delia, and Prince Ash sitting on their thrones with one particular person standing next to Ash.

"SERENA!" The group shouts before everyone but Dawn runs over to hug Serena. She smiles kindly as she hugs them back. Tears flow down Helga and Kim's eyes as they hold on to the young woman tightly. Dawn smiles as she watches the reunion at a distance.

"It's okay everyone, I'm alright," Serena says softly.

"Are you sure?" Helga demands. "That Calem didn't touch you, did he?"

"No, he didn't," Serena says assuringly. "In fact, none of us will be seeing him for a long time."

"But how?" Entalmorfious asks. "How did you escape?"

"There will be time for that," Serena says before she turns to Kenny. "Did you get it?"

"It's all here, Your Highness," Kenny assures as he opens the chest to reveal Serena's mother's dress and shoes inside.

"Wait a minute, why did you ask him to bring that for you?" Clemont asks.

"More importantly, why did he call you, 'Your Highness?'" Bonnie demands with a childish pout.

Serena giggles at her young friend's behavior as Ash stands up from his throne and takes Serena's hand.

"We are happy to announce that we are getting married tonight at sundown," he announces.

Everyone including Dawn looks at the couple in shock. Suddenly, their silence is completely broken with Helga and Kim screaming with joy as they tightly hug Serena again in a motherly way.

"Oh as surely as The Lord lives, child, I can't believe it! It's finally happening!" Helga weeps happily. "And you're truly going to become a princess on top of it!"

"This is so exciting!" Bonnie squeals excitedly as she runs over to hug Serena again as well. "I'm so happy for you, Serena!"

"Thank you, everyone!" Serena says with a small smile. "But we have a lot of work to do to get ready. Helga, Kim, Bonnie, I need your help fixing up my dress and the royal tailor will need to take everyone's measurements. All the nobility and our Demoth friends are coming and we want you all looking nice for our big day."

"I'm going to wear a big pretty dress for your wedding? Yay!" Bonnie cheers excitedly before a thought enters her mind and she grins at Clemont. "Come to think about it, that also means Clemont gets a nice suit to attract all the noblewomen. Maybe one of them could become his wife!"

Clemont blushes furiously and shouts, "BONNIE!" making everyone laugh until Jeriack claps his hands for silence.

"Ladies, you have your assignments, so please get started. We have much to do and less time to do it," he says.

Serena, Bonnie, Helga and Kim nod in acknowledgment before Serena turns to Ash and gives him a soft but meaningful kiss.

"I'll see you at the altar," she says sweetly.

"I'll be there waiting for you," Ash says as he strokes Serena's cheek before she, Bonnie, Helga and Kim leave the room.

"Your Highness, is there anything I can do?" Clemont asks humbly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Jeriack says. "We do require a painter for the wedding portrait, and since General Durbin is already assigned to officiate the ceremony, the bride has requested that you do it."

Clemont's eyes widen and he freezes in place.

"M-m-m-m-me?" He manages to say. "P-p-p-paint the royal wedding portrait.

Jeriack merely smirks, amused with Clemont's reaction before turning to Entalmorfious.

"And seeing as the bride's father is not here, you are to give her away at the ceremony," he says.

Entalmorfious shakes uncontrollably and gets down on his knees in tears.

"Sire, you give me more honor than this simple, old man can put into words," he weeps.

Dawn smiles at the moment before she frowns and approaches the royal family.

"Your Majesties, I fear I don't belong in this group," she says humbly. "I have done nothing worthy to be in your presence much less take part in such a joyous occasion for your family and for Kalos."

"My bride disagrees," Ash says with a kind smile. "She has told me how you have been the kindest to her to the best of your ability considering the circumstances you are in. Plus, you are the one who helped me find Serena at the Xavier estate and for that, I am most thankful."

Dawn smiles and bows as a way of saying "thank you" before Jeriack clears his throat.

"That being said, my son and his fiancee have been telling us some of the things that your family has been up to," he says firmly. "So if you have anything to confess to fill in the blanks on what your mother and sister have been up to, now is the time. Anything you say will be kept a secret until the proper time where we will reveal to them that we know of their crimes."

Dawn gulps nervously unsure of whether or not to say anything after keeping her mouth relatively shut for so many years. Suddenly, Kenny walks over to her and put his hand on her shoulder for support and Entalmorfious gives her a supportive look to back Kenny up. With that, Dawn takes a deep breath and tells the royal family everything. From the moment Serena's father died, to all of her mother's dealing with Evitimus, to when Hania and Miette decided to sell Serena to Calem, knowing full well of his lecherous desires for her. By the time she finished her confession, she felt like a giant weight that she didn't know she had in her chest has finally left her. Jeriack listens to her with a disturbed look on his face while Ash looks grim and Delia is on the verge of tears. Without a word, the queen stands up from her throne and walks away, trying to control her emotions while Jeriack sighs.

"Thank you, child," he says. "I appreciate that you have cleared everything for us."

"So do I," Ash says with a serious frown. "I can't believe that the Baroness and Miette would do all of that to her."

"None of us could, Sire," Entalmorfious says sadly. "It was a miracle that Serena managed to have such high spirits despite the circumstances. Frankly, I think she only did so for us hired help as we were the only thing that she had left of a real family after her father died. Or at least I think I can say that seeing as she did go out of her way to save an old man like me and bring me back to my dear wife."

Ash nods, remembering the day Serena came to the castle grounds to save Entalmorfious. Still, Ash deeply wishes that there is something more he can do for his fiancee to try to make up for the misery the wonderful woman went through long before she met him. After a moment, his eyes light up.

"I got it," he says before he starts running out of the room.

"Ash, where are you going?" Jeriack asks. "You're going to be needed by the tailor soon!"

"Tell him to meet me at the castle library, father," Ash calls out. "I have something I need to collect there."

Jeriack stares at Ash in disbelief. Then he smiles, touched to hear his stepson call him "father" and shakes his head chuckling.

"Ah, that boy," he says before turning to Entalmorfious. "You cannot imagine how unpredictable he can be at times."

"I fear I must disagree with you, Your Highness," Entalmorfious says with a smile. "I myself am a father of a boy and two girls. I have many stories of how each one has their moments that drive a man crazy."

Jeriack smirks as he stands up from his throne and puts his hand on Entalmorfious' shoulder as they walk out of the room followed by Dawn and Clemont.

"Then, by all means, share me some as we prepare for the union of our children," Jeriack says.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Serena, Bonnie, Helga, and Kim are preparing for Serena's big day at her guest room. After the royal tailor came to quickly get Bonnie, Helga and Kim's measurements for their dresses, Serena starts telling them what happened after she was sold to Calem while Helga and Kim fix her mother's dress. The two elder woman and the young girl quivered in fear when she told them what it was like to be a servant in Calem's house with his constant advances and what he had in the east wing, but they were most amused when she got to tell them about her duel with her cruel, lecherous ex-friend. Bonnie in particular grins in amusement when Serena says she bested Calem and impaled his hand on the table.

"I think you're enjoying this tale way too much, child," Kim says with a concerned tone.

"What can I say? I just love a good story of action and evil getting what it deserves," Bonnie says with an uncaring shrug. "So then what did you do, Serena?"

"I made Calem unlock my chains with his free hand," Serena answers earning pleased grins from her friends. "And he mocked me, saying that Ash should have been married to the princess by then. I was horrified at the idea as I ran away and finally left the horrible place, but that's when Ash came and apologized to me. Oh, it made my heart melt the first time he called me by my real name. Then he took out my ribbon and wrapped it around my wrist as he asked me to marry him."

"Awwwww, that's so romantic!" Bonnie coos.

"It really was," Serena says putting her hands on her heart. "I broke down in tears of joy before I nodded yes and we kissed happily."

"Oh, I wish I was there to see it," Helga says happily before she smirks. "But not as much as I wish your father was there to see you best that lecherous boy. He would have been proud of you to no end, mark my words."

Serena merely smiles and giggles lightly at Helga's comment. After a moment, the two elder sisters finish stitching up the dress and give it to Serena who goes to the room divider to put it on. When she walks out wearing her mother's dress and shoes, Helga and Kim gasp softly and hold each other as they begin to cry tears of joy. Bonnie giggles in excitement much to Serena's amusement before a knock on the door breaks the moment.

"Come in," Serena says.

The door opens to reveal Delia entering the room with a sad yet somewhat collected look on her face. Serena, Bonnie, Helga, and Kim look at each other, concerned with the queen's expression before she clears her throat.

"Ladies, may I have a moment with the bride?" She asks politely.

"Uh, yes, of course, Your Highness," Helga says with a respectable bow as she, Kim and Bonnie quietly leave the room.

For a moment, silence fills the area between them making Serena uneasy.

"Uh, Your Highness, is something wro -" She begins to ask before Delia runs over and pulls Serena into a tight motherly hug. She stands there taken aback as Delia being to cry.

"I'm so sorry," she sobs. "I'm so sorry that you were treated that way. To think that, that despicable, manipulative hag was the closest thing you've ever had to a mother. I wish there was a way I could have known that I was being tricked by her and that wicked daughter of hers."

The queen continues to cry and Serena smiles kindly as she hugs her back.

"It's alright," she says softly. "My stepmother and Miette are nothing if not cunning, Your Highness."

"No, not 'Your Highness,'" Delia says as she stops crying and breaks the hug to give Serena a firm look. "Call me 'mother.'"

Serena looks at the queen in shock. It feels like all time has stood still at the commanding sound of those three words.

"W...w...what?" She manages to say.

"Call me 'mother,'" Delia repeats. "I can't make up for the time you've grown up without your real mother, but I promise to be the one you've always wanted. From now on, you shall soon forget who Hania de Adag is and what she has done to you because _I'm_ your mother now."

Serena stands still as Delia's words ring in her ear. Then her eyes begin to water and she cries uncontrollably as she hugs Delia tightly.

"M-m-mother!" she cries.

"There, there, my darling, it's going to be alright," Delia says soothingly as she hugs Serena back and strokes her head in a motherly way.

As the two of them hold each other, Helga, Kim and Bonnie overhear from the other side of the door and smile for their dear friend.

After a few hours of preparation, the nobility and the Demoth arrive and take their places in the castle's main hall with the nobility standing on the left side and the Demoth standing on the right side. At the center of the hall lies a long white carpet leading all the way to where Timothy is standing above a wooden arc and holding a bible with Coovers standing next to him.

"You know, you've had your bible with you for what will be eighteen weddings now and never once did you really need it when officiating the ceremony," Coovers states.

"I know," Timothy says with a shrug. "I just like to have it around when I'm marrying people. This is doing something that The Lord intended from the beginning after all."

Coovers rolls his eyes and smirks at his old friend as Ash walks in and takes his place on the right side of the stage.

"Nervous, Ash?" Coovers asks.

"Not on your life," Ash says sincerely. "If anything, I'm eager for the sun to fully set."

The two Varpathion officers nod in understanding as the crowd settles in and Jeriack and Delia sit on their thrones. Finally, as everyone watches the sun fully set through the glass windows, the minstrels begin to play their wedding music.

First, Kenny and Dawn walk down the aisle and stand on opposite sides of the stage. They are followed by Bonnie wearing her new dress as she spreads flowers all over the white carpet, giggling as she walks. Finally, Serena comes in holding Entalmorfious' arm. The crowd and especially Ash gaze in awe as she walks down the aisle wearing her mother's dress and slippers. Through her large veil covering her face, people can see her proudly wear her plain, blue ribbon around her neck. Everyone smiles warmly at the sight including Damlier, Marialier, and Monica before they notice the fourth member of their family acting differently.

"Maulinlier, are you crying?" Monica asks her husband.

Maulinlier struggles to keep his emotions together as tears inevitably run down his face.

"S-she looks so beautiful and pure," he chokes. "And it's so touching that she's wearing the ribbon I gave Ash."

Damlier and Marialier chuckle lightly at their son's behavior while Monica smiles and pecks him on the cheek. Finally, Serena and Entalmorfious make it to the end and Entlamorfious lifts the veil from Serena's face. She gives him a soft kiss on the cheek before he walks over to where Helga, Kim, Clemont, and Bonnie are. Ash and Serena hold both of each other's hands while the music ends and Timothy clears his throat.

"Dearly beloved," he begins. "We are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony."

Ash and Serena smile brightly at each other as Timothy continues.

"Therefore, is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this, Ash and Serena have come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Silence fills the room for a moment before Timothy continues.

"Very well," he starts before turning to Ash. "Ashton Satoshi Kazuhiko da Ketchum, will you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part? If so, then say 'I will.'"

"I will," Ash says giving his bride a toothy grin as Timothy turns to Serena.

"Serena Hope Judith de Yvonne, will you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part? If so then say, 'I will.'"

Serena smiles brightly and lets out a dreamy sigh as she says, "I will."

Timothy smiles and turns to Coovers.

"May we have the rings?" he asks.

Coovers nods and takes out two golden bands from his pocket. He gives one to Ash first who puts it on Serena's finger and then the other to Serena who puts it on Ash's hand before Timothy speaks again.

"By the power vested in me as general to His Highness, King Markenal of Varpathion, it is my privilege and my honor to pronounce you husband and wife, and what The Lord has brought together let no man tear apart," Timothy announces before turning to Ash with a smirk and says, "And now, young prince, it is time for you to do the holiest thing you will ever do in your entire life: kiss your bride."

Everyone chuckles for a moment before Ash and Serena each take a step closer to each other and happily press their lips together. Everyone applause and cheers at this moment and even Monica begins to cry tears of joy with Maulinlier as the newlyweds wrap their arms around each other to deepen their very first kiss as husband and wife. When they part, they stare lovingly into each other's eyes as Timothy begins to speak again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you Ash and Serena de Ketchum," He declares.

They crowd happily cheers again as Jeriack and Delia approach them, each carrying a crown lying on a purple pillow. Without a word, Ash bows his head as his stepfather puts on his crown. Then Delia gives Serena a motherly look before the latter bows her head and the queen puts a crown on it.

"Now come the days of Serena Hope Judith de Ketchum, _princess_ of Kalos," Delia announces proudly as she places her hand on Serena's shoulder. "May The Lord bless them."

At those words, the crowd cheers louder than before. Bonnie jumps up and down excitedly as she cheers for her friend while Helga and Kim cry on both of Entalmorfious' shoulders. Marialier, Monica and the other Demoth women let out ear piercing yells that everyone who isn't a Demoth is taken aback to but accepted it, figuring it is something that's in their culture. Timothy and Coovers smile and shake hands before joining the applause until Jeriack steps in.

"And now, let us proceed to the ballroom and we shall dance, eat, drink and be merry!" He roars with everyone cheering in agreement.

The sounds of music and endless joy can be heard through every corner of Lumiose Castle. At the ballroom, people eat, drink, dance and say their congratulations to the newlyweds. Serena is overwhelmed by the exuberance filling the hall for her happiness. Noticing this, Ash puts his hand on top of his wife's and gives her a toothy grin that makes her giggle before they peck each other's lips.

At the dance floor, Marialier and Damlier, Maulinlier and Monica, Dawn and Kenny and even Jeriack and Delia dance together. Bonnie manages to get Clemont to dance with a brown-haired noblewoman named Countess Lilia de Organiques, much to her poor brother's bashfulness. Eventually, Ash and Serena are brought to the fireplace where Clemont paints their wedding portrait. After that, the newlyweds are brought to the center of the ballroom where everyone surrounds them in a circle and the minstrels begin to play a sweet and soft song. Ash and Serena stare lovingly into each other's eyes as they slowly dance and the lead minstrel begins to sing.

watch?v=4rv2VTQ8aRE

 _Dream by night,  
wish by day  
Love begins this way.  
Lovin' starts  
when open hearts  
touch and stay._

Sleep for now,  
dreamings how  
lovers' lives are planned.  
Future songs and flying dreams,  
hand in hand.

Love it seems  
made flying dreams,  
so hearts could soar.  
Heaven sent  
these dreams were meant  
to prove once more,  
that love is the key.  
Love is the key.

You and I  
touch the sky  
the eagle and the dove.  
Nightingales,  
we keep our sails  
filled with love.

And love it seems  
made flying dreams  
to bring you home to me.

Love it seems  
made flying dreams,  
so hearts could soar.  
Heaven sent  
these dreams were meant,  
to prove once more  
That love is the key.  
Love is the key.

You and I  
touch the sky  
the eagle and the dove.  
Nightingales  
we keep our sails  
filled with love

And love it seems  
made flying dreams  
to bring you home to me.

Ever strong  
our future song  
to sing it must be free.

 _And every part  
is from the heart  
and love is still the key._

And love it seems  
made flying dreams  
to bring you home to me.

When the minstrels conclude their song, Ash and Serena stop dancing and softly kiss while everyone applauds again. Then people begin to join the dance floor again while the bride and groom talk to friends and guests. Eventually, Serena finds her way to Timothy and Coovers who are stuffing their faces with food.

"You guys better slow down," she says with a smile as she walks over to them. "You could choke eating like that."

"You might want to prepare yourself for seeing your hubby eat like us," Coovers says with a smirk. "He is a pretty big eater himself."

"It's true," Timothy concurs. "Speaking of which, how does it feel to be married and to be a princess?"

"I think it's too soon to say with the idea of being a princess," Serena answers honestly. "But being married to Ash is the greatest feeling in the world."

"Delighted to hear it, Your Highness," Coovers says with a smirk.

"Oh please, Coovers, there's no need for formalities. We're friends," Serena says.

"I know, but it suits you," Coovers says. "You really belong to the royal family."

Serena smiles sweetly at the compliment while Timothy realizes something.

"Speaking of royalty, this means you made a move on the Kalos princess even though there originally wasn't one," he says. "So…"

Coovers stares at Timothy for a moment until he puts the pieces together in his mind and gasps.

"Oh no," he says.

"Oh yes," Timothy says with a grin. "You've officially flirted witg every princess in the eight kingdoms."

"NO!" Coovers cries out dramatically making both Timothy and Serena laugh. "You did this on purpose!"

"I did no such thing," Timothy says with a smirk.

"Yes you did," Coovers growls childishly. "You wanted them to get married just so you could humiliate me!"

"That's quite the claim," Timothy says in a matter-of-factually tone. "But how can you prove it when you are the one who decided to make a move on a woman swimming in the middle of a lake? For that matter, you made a move on Miette too. So if she got her way, you still made a move on the princess of Kalos."

"Hogwash!" Coovers rebukes childishly. "You wanted her princess ever since the lake just to humiliate me."

"I did not," Timothy says plainly.

"You did too," Coovers growls.

"I did not."

"You did too."

"I totally did not."

"You so did too."

"I obviously did not."

"You clearly did too!"

Serena laughs even harder as the two Varpathion officers continue to argue like brothers. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder and she stops laughing and turns around to see Ash.

"Excuse me, gentleman, but I need to borrow my wife for a moment," He announces.

Timothy and Coovers don't answer as they're clearly lost in their bickering. Ash and Serena snicker at the two older men before Ash takes Serena's hand and quietly leads her out of the ballroom much to her confusion.

"Ash, where are we going?" She asks.

"To show you your wedding present," Ash answers as he leads Serena down the hall. "I had planned to do this later, but I can't wait any longer."

Serena looks at her husband in confusion as she follows him to a large door. Ash opens the door and politely gestures his bride to look inside. Serena hesitates before she enters and gasps loudly. She stands in shock with her hands covering her mouth as she realizes Ash took her to the castle library. She walks further to see the entire place is two levels high with bookcases filled with books of various sizes. Ash walks behind her, amused with her reaction before she turns around and kisses him sweetly.

"Oh, thank you, Ash," she says happily. "This is a wonderful present!"

"Actually, the library isn't the present," Ash says with a smirk making his wife look at him in confusion. "It's under that sheet on that book stand."

Serena turns to see the book stand he's talking about. On top of it is a book-shaped object covered by a white sheet. Serena curiously walks over it and removes the sheet only to drop it and take a step back as she covers her mouth once more. Lying on the book stand is a large book that reads _Utopia_. Serena turns to Ash who walks over to her with a soft but sweet smile.

"Dawn told me what Miette did to your copy," he says. "It angered me so much that I wanted to do something to make you feel better even if it was impossible. But then I remembered how we have more than one copy of many books here including books my tutors had me read like _Utopia_ , so I looked around and found the least used copy I could find here to give it to you. I plan to have it brought to our room where you can read it every night."

"I-it's so big," Serena says with her eyes starting to water.

"Which means it's big enough for two people to read it together," Ash says as he puts his arms on Serena's waist. "And perhaps that same two people will read it to their children so that they will grow to be as wise as their beautiful, loving mother."

At that those words, Serena can't take it anymore. She burst into tears as she feels like her heart has completely melted by the kindness of her husband.

"W-w-why do you have to be so wonderful?" She sobs.

"Because it's the only way I feel worthy of your presence, much less have you as my wife for the rest of our lives," Ash says softly.

Serena smiles with tears in her eyes as she wraps her arms around Ash and pulls him in the most heartfelt kiss she has ever given him yet. Ash doesn't hesitate to kiss her back as he wraps his arms around her. The two continue to kiss until they couldn't keep going due to lack of air and stare at each other with their eyes full of love. They hold each other close as Serena rests her head on Ash's shoulder, feeling blissful beyond expression.

"We'll need to head back soon," Ash says.

"Yeah," Serena says. "Or we could just stay here together alone with our book."

"Sounds wonderful," Ash says before he whispers into Serena's ear, "Just like you, my ardent princess."

Serena smiles and moves her head back to stare at Ash before they lean into another kiss.

 **Chapter 14**

It has been a week since Ash and Serena had their wonderful, secret wedding. Dawn informed Jeriack and Delia how she tricked her mother and sister into thinking their son is distraught for not choosing Miette as his bride and decided to give him a few days to dwell on it before making their next move. As a result, the king and queen decided to wait a week before executing their plan against the Baroness and her oldest daughter, essentially giving the newlyweds a week-long honeymoon. Meanwhile, Timothy, Coovers, Jeriack, Damlier and his family have been discussing plans to for the Demoth to join the Varpathion officers and their men on their journey back to their country and begin peace talks with King Markenal in hopes of finding other Demoth hiding across the eight kingdoms across the continent. Jeriack also imprisoned Evitimus for stealing from Delia and his other dealings with Hania.

Serena moans softly as she slowly opens her eyes to see bed drapes instead of the small window in her attic bedroom. She stares in confusion before she realizes that she's in her new home and in her new bedroom. She also soon realizes that there's something heavy lying on top of her and she turns her head and smiles to see Ash lightly snoring as he sleeps on top of her. Serena begins to remember that the two of them fell asleep cuddling in their nightgowns last night after reading a chapter of her new copy of _Utopia_. Her smile grows as she wraps her arms around her husband's head and hugs it affectionately while stroking his hair gently. She stares at Ash's sleeping face with her eyes full of love as she feels happier by the day to be married to her sweet prince.

The moment suddenly ends when sunlight begins to dimly shine through the curtains revealing that it's morning. Serena sighs as she accepts that she has to wake up the love of her life so that they can start the day. After stroking Ash's hair affectionately one last time, Serena kisses Ash's forehead, knowing after being married only a week that it will wake him up. Ash groans and moans before his eyes slowly open to meet Serena's and he smiles warmly.

"Good morning, my love," he says.

"Good morning, my darling," Serena replies sweetly. "Sleep well?"

"With you? Better than I have my whole life," Ash replies as he scoots closer to Serena's face to give her a kiss.

"Yes, you've been saying that all week," Serena says.

"And it's always true," Ash says sincerely. "It's just amazing how much joy I feel day by day with us finally together."

Serena's smile grows as she says, "I know what you mean. Unfortunately, we need to get up. Today's the day."

Ash frowns and looks at his wife with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks. "I mean are you looking forward to seeing them shocked and humiliated once they learn that we're married and everything else we have planned for them?"

Serena frowns and looks away from Ash for a moment before she says, "Honestly, I could care less how Miette and my stepmother will react. All I want is to get this over with so that I can move on completely with our new life ahead."

Ash nods in understanding and kisses his wife again before he says, "Well, for the record, I will enjoy this even if you won't. And I have a good feeling mother will too."

Serena smiles at the mention of Delia. In her heart, she feels touched knowing that this woman who has declared herself her mother is soon to drive her enemies away like a real mother protecting her child. Her smiles grows as she drifts into thinking of the time she will spend with Delia after today as she teaches the new princess the ways of royalty and ruling a kingdom (as well as how to handle a husband when he's being childishly stubborn.) Ash clears his throat to snap Serena out of her thoughts, making her blush lightly in embarrassment.

"You know, I really love how you and mother are growing close already, but don't you think you need to lay off on the daydreaming?" Ash says with a teasing smirk.

Serena rolls her eyes and hits Ash in the face with her pillow as she gets out of bed and walks over to her room divider to change out of her nightgown. Ash merely laughs off his wife's pillow attack as he gets out of bed to change in his own room divider.

Miette struggles to contain the large grin plastered on her face. Over the past week, Dawn, Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim have been feeding her and Hania stories of Prince Ashton telling them how desperately he wants her when he summoned them. And shortly after breakfast this morning, Captain Kenny came to the Yvonne estate with a carriage announcing that King Jeriack requests an audience with Hania and her daughters and has demanded that they arrive in style. Hania grinned in anticipation as she happily agreed to the request before the three Adag women ran over to their rooms and got in their best dresses with the help of Helga and Kim. The Baroness and her elder daughter giggled excitedly as they got on the carriage, not noticing Dawn stealing a peck on the lips with the captain before she got in with them.

As the carriage takes them to Lumiose Castle, Hania looks through the carriage window, watching peasants and soldiers walk back through the streets of Lumiose City with a condescending look. Her smirk grows as she thinks in her mind that the next time she looks at all the low lives of the kingdom, she will be the mother of the future queen. After everything she went through including losing two husbands both here and at her homeland of Varpathion, she will get the power she feels in her heart she truly deserves. Miette, meanwhile giggles girlishly every other minute as her mind flows into thoughts of a beautiful crown on her head while she possessively holds the future king of Kalos and smashes her lips together with him, thinning that he will finally belong to her and her alone unconditionally along with all the social and political power that goes with marrying him. Dawn, on the other hand, keeps a straight face as she watches her mother and elder sister get lost in their prideful, selfish thoughts, knowing full well what is waiting for them at the castle.

Finally, the carriage makes it to the front gate of the castle and Kenny gets off his horse to open the door. Miette almost leaps out if not for Hania to grab her by the shoulder and remind her to be, "Calm and collective and to pretend that we don't know why we're here." Miette's takes a few deep breaths and brings a straight face as the captain and his men escort her, Hania and Dawn inside the castle. When they enter the throne room, the three women find all the Kalos nobility as well as General Durbin and Captain Woodward standing on both sides of the room where King Jeriack, Queen Delia, and Prince Ash are sitting on their thrones wearing their royal crowns. Hania, Miette, and Dawn walk to the center of the room looking tall and proud before they bow to the royal family with anticipated smiles on Hania and Miette's faces.

"Baroness de Adag," Jeriack begins before giving Hania an angry glare. "Did you or did you not _lie_ to Her Majesty the Queen of Kalos?"

Miette's face falls and her eyes widen as she turns to her mother. Hania looks back at the king, processing what he has just asked before the queen speaks.

"Choose your words wisely, Madame, for they may be your last," Delia says venomously.

As his parents stare at the baroness judgmentally, Ash struggles to keep himself from smirking in amusement.

Hania turns her head back and forth between the king and queen before she, Miette and Dawn slowly get up and she tries to find words in her mouth.

"W-w-why, a woman would do practically anything for the love of her daughter, Your Majesties," she says with a nervous grin. "I admit that I did get a little carried away."

Miette turns to her mother with a look of horror on her face.

"MOTHER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she shrieks at the top of her lungs before she steps in front of Hania and turns to the royal family with a pleading look. "Your Majesties, like you, I am just a victim here! She's always been scheming since before my father died and I am ashamed to call her family!"

Hania's mouth drops in shock before she angrily shoves Miette to the ground.

"How dare you turn on me, you little ingrate!" she barks.

"You see? You see what I have to put up with?" Miette pleads on the ground like a beggar.

"Silence!" Jeriack growls so loud that his voice echoes through the castle walls. "As surely as The Lord lives, are they always like this, Dawn?"

Hania and Miette's eyes widen as they turn to the youngest member of their family who smiles in amusement.

"Worse if you can believe it, Your Highness," she answers.

Miette glares at her sister angrily while Hania gives her a suspicious look.

"Dawn, darling, I'd hate to think you had anything to do with this," she growls.

"Of course not, mother," Dawn answers mockingly. "I'm only here for the food."

Kenny secretly snickers as he proudly watches the woman he loves smirk at her despicable mother.

"Baroness de Adag, you are forthwith stripped of your title and your estate which will be given to Dawn de Adag," Delia announces. "And you and your horrible daughter are to be shipped to Hemarcrish-Dorcros on the first available boat. Their government is most displeased that we have cut all slave-related business with them, but I know they will appreciate our compensation with at least two more drudges delivered to them free of any charge. Of course, we might change our minds if, by some miracle, someone here will speak for you."

Hania and Miette stand there speechless as they realize their world is slowly crashing down. Dawn lifts her head tall and proud as she walks away from Hania and Miette and stands next to Kenny, knowing that her mother's power to forbid her from being with the man her heart deeply desires is truly gone. Hania begins to look at all the nobility and even General Durbin and Captain Woodward with a desperate look for help, but they all coldy look away from her, sealing her fate further. Her knees start to feel weak as she turns to the royal family with a nervous chuckle.

"There seems to be quite a few people out of town," she says with her voice cracking.

"I will speak for her."

Hania gasps softly as she watches the nobility, Kenny and Dawn look behind her and without hesitation get down on their knees and bow. Miette looks at everyone in shock before she reluctantly bows as well with her eyes looking at the person standing behind Hania with a look of fear. Hania covers her mouth and mentally screams before she slowly turns to the person who spoke.

Standing on the other side of the room wearing a red and golden dress, a plain, blue ribbon wrapped around her neck and a beautiful crown on her head is Serena. As everyone else stands up, Ash's smile grows as Hania's legs give out and she falls to her knees before she gives the honey blonde woman a weak and humiliating bow.

"Miette," Ash says to the shocked woman with short blue hair. "I don't believe you have met Princess Serena de Ketchum...my _wife_."

Crushed at the sound of that four-letter word, Miette chokes out a squeal of shock as she realizes that her dreams are completely destroyed.

"W-w-w-wi-wife?" she squeaks hysterically as tears run down her face.

Serena walks over to her stepmother with a straight face. Hania lifts her head and gives Serena a pleading look, but her stepdaughter looks at her unfazed.

"I want you to know that I will forget you after this moment and never think of you again," Serena says coldly. "But I am quite certain that you will think about me every single day for the rest of your life."

Hania looks at the princess in horror as Serena turns to Delia.

"Mother," she calmly calls out.

"Yes, my daughter?" Delia asks in a sweet tone.

"I have no desire to take this woman's life or send her to be a slave overseas for her deeds," Serena announces. "All I ask is that you show her the same courtesy that she has bestowed upon me."

Delia grins mischievously as the former Baroness realizes that her fate is sealed.

Hania tries to keep a straight face as a soldier escorts her and Miette to the palace laundry. Where she and Miette once stood tall and proud with ravishing dresses and jewels, the two women are wearing nothing but plain, blue dresses and white hoods that cover their heads. Miette struggles to control her emotions as the soldier knocks on the door to the laundry room.

"Betty Sue! Betty Sue! Betty Sue!" the soldier calls out as he's knocking.

After a moment, the door opens to reveal a short old woman with an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Betty Sue, I have come with two new helpers for the laundry room," the soldier announces.

The woman named Betty Sue looks at Hania and Miette and turns back to the soldier irritated.

"Why are you calling me? I am not the manager anymore," she rebukes.

"Well, I don't know who else to call," the soldier replies with a shrug.

"You call Stephanie, she's been the manager for months now," Betty Sue growls.

"Look, I don't care who is the manager, just take these two and show them the ropes," the soldier says. "The royal family has personally ordered that they are to work to the bone from now on."

Betty Sue glares at the soldier for a moment before she huffs and grumbles, "Fine," before gesturing Hania and Miette to come in. The two women reluctantly follow her with the soldier closing the door behind them. Their hearts begin to sink as they walk down the stairs hearing Betty Sue grumbling.

"Why is it always me they turn to? I stepped down from my position three years ago and yet they still treat me like I alone am responsible for the welfare of the entire area. If I didn't know any better I'd say they think I'm some marquees of the palace laundry room. It's ridiculous."

Finally, the three women make it to the laundry room where women of various ages, fold, wash and dry sheets, garments, and other things. The reality of where they are becomes more real as Hania and Miette look around their environment while Betty Sue starts giving them orders.

"After you've washed the tablecloths, you can start on the napkins," Betty Sue commands. "Bags of cleaned sheets are to be put in baskets and laid up again the wall over there. Now get to work."

Betty Sue walks away leaving Hania and Miette standing in the middle of the room while the other women are quietly working.

"You heard Betty Sue, Miette, get to work," Hania says.

Miette turns to her mother and growls. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm not going to bother myself with all this. I am management," Hania says trying to sound proud.

Something in Miette's mind snaps as she grabs her mother by the dress with both hands and screams, "The dickens you are! You're just the same as me - a big nobody!"

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am of noble blood!" Hania barks.

"And both of you are getting on my nerves," Betty Sue growls.

"Oh, mind your own business, you little hobbit," Hania shouts as she carelessly messes with Betty Sue's hair.

The short woman turns red and she venomously snarls. "Do. Not. Touch. My. Hair."

"I can do whatever I want," Hania says in a condescending tone as she childishly runs her fingers through Betty Sue's hair again. "And there is nothing you can do abou - OOF!"

Without a word, Betty Sue punches Hania square in the stomach and slaps Miette hard on the face. The impact of both hits causes both Adag women to lose their balance and fall into the hot tub full of purple dye. The other women laugh uncontrollably and even Betty Sue snickers at her deed.

"Now get to work," she orders again and walks away.

With their face and clothes full of dye, Hania and Miette sit in the tub soaked. Miette begins to bawl loudly like a little girl whose doll was torn to shreds in front of her while Hania angrily glares at the other women as she fully accepts that her life has shrunk into the world of the thankless help.

A few weeks later, Timothy stands by the door to his guest quarters as the palace servants begin taking his things out. Today is the day that he, Coovers, their men, Damlier, Marialier, Maulinlier, Monica and the other Demoth begin their long journey back to Varpathion where he and Coovers will finally return to their homes while King Markenal and Damlier begin their peace talks.

"I wish you all didn't have to go."

Timothy turns around to see Serena walking towards him with a sad smile while wearing a red and pink dress and her blue ribbon around her neck.

"I do too, Serena," he says with his own small smile. "But even if Coovers and I don't have families to go home to, our men certainly do. Besides, sooner or later, Markenal might start to worry and ask when his most trusted officer is coming home to report on how his son is handling things in Kalos."

Serena nods in understanding.

"Well, I think I can speak for my new family when I say you are always welcome here in Lumiose Castle and you should feel free to view Kalos itself as your second home," she says

Timothy chuckles lightly at her kind words.

"You know, every time we leave a country to continue our mission in advising the other seven kingdoms, the royal family in that kingdom says something like that to Coovers and me as if we were the ones who killed Powuru instead of Damlier," he says. "But this is the first time that we might actually take it to heart."

"You should," Serena says as she walks closer to Timothy with a thankful look. "And before I forget again, I just want you to know how grateful I am for both you and Coovers in helping me and Ash get together."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Timothy says with a wave of his hand. "We gave you two a few opportunities, but you found love all on your own."

"Be that as it may, I have a family and the most wonderful husband thanks in part to you two," Serena says. "And I want you to know that I hope you find that special someone too."

Timothy frowns and thinks for a moment before he asks. "Coovers told you to try to get back at me, didn't he?"

"Coovers...and Ash," Serena answers. "Regardless, I sincerely hope that you find what you're looking for."

Timothy smiles and appreciatively says, "Thank you, Serena," before the two of them hug just in time for Ash to arrive.

"Are you two hugging goodbye even though you're not leaving yet?" he asks with a smirk.

Serena rolls her eyes at her husband and Timothy smirks back until he remembers something.

"Actually, now that you're both here, I have something for you," he says as he gestures them to enter his now mostly empty room. "I hoped to finish it in time for the wedding so that I would give it to you as a wedding present, but I just wasn't completely satisfied and kept tinkering with it until I finally finished last night."

The prince and princess follow Timothy to the other side of the room where something that is hanging up on the wall is covered by a sheet. Timothy removes the sheet to reveal the painting of Serena in a gold framing. Serena gasps as she and Ash looks at the picture.

"Timothy, it's wonderful," Serena says as she hugs Timothy again.

"I try, Your Highness," Timothy says humbly as he hugs her back. "I merely did what I could through memory as opposed to having you here as my model like I prefer to."

"And the results speak for themselves," Ash says with a smile. "You give your talents little credit."

"Nothing wrong with a little modesty, young Ash," Timothy says with a smirk. "Hopefully, before long, your beloved wife will whip you into shape until you have more than enough of that."

"Oh, I plan to, Monsieur Durbin," Serena says with a grin. "When I am through, my husband will go down in history as King Ashton, The Submissive."

"And I suppose you, meanwhile, will go down as Queen Serena, The Perspicacious, my lady?" Ash asks.

"Perhaps," Serena says proudly as the three of them laugh out loud.

"Excuse me, Your Highnesses," a servant interrupts. "Everything is packed and everyone is waiting."

"Thank you, Alain," Serena says kindly as the three of them make their way downstairs and exit the castle. Outside at the castle grounds, a large train of carriages prepare to leave full of Varpathion soldiers and Demoth. Standing at the front of the main entrance to the castle is Bonnie, Clemont, Entalmorfious, Helga, Kim, Coovers, Damlier, Marialier, Maulinlier, Monica, Jeriack and Delia waiting for the three late arrivals.

"Took your time, did ya?" Damlier asks with a smirk.

"I had to give them a little something before we go," Timothy answers before turning to Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim. "You three are all packed?"

"Yes, sir," Entalmorfious answers. "And thank you again for agreeing to take us with you."

"No thanks are necessary, good sir," Timothy says politely. "You are born citizens of Varpathion and I for one see no reason to take us with you so that you can visit your children and grandchildren.

"Plus, it sounds like a great way to pass the time while they work on the manor," Coovers adds.

Indeed, as the new Baroness and owner of the Yvonne estate, Dawn has spent all the money she has left in her name to have the manor fixed to its former glory much to Serena's undying gratitude. She is staying in the castle while the repairs are done where she has been happily continuing her courtship with Kenny.

"Trust me, when the workers are through, neither of you will be able to recognize it," Dawn assures the three elder servants while Kenny hugs her from behind.

"We shall take your word for it, Baroness," Kim says with a giggle. "Goodness, it's going to take a while for me to get used to calling you that."

"You and me both, Kim," Dawn replies with a giggle.

Serena smiles happily before walking over to Entalmorfious, Helga and Kim and hugs each of them lovingly.

"Take care of yourselves," she says. "And tell your children and grandchildren I said hi."

"It shall be done, Princess Serena," Helga says before giggling excitedly at calling her young friend by her title. "You have my word on it."

Serena's smile brightens before she and Ash turn to Damlier, Marialier, Maulinlier, and Monica.

"We wish you nothing but the best for you and your people," Ash says.

"You give us great honor, Your Highnesses," Damlier says as he and his family bow their heads.

"Oh, and princess, I hope you can still prove yourself such a cunning duelist if we ever come back," Marialier says. "Cause if we do, I want a rematch."

"Sounds great, Marialier," Serena says confidently.

"Oh yeah, same with you, Ash," Maulinlier says. "We never really finished our duel, and I'd still like to see which one of us is better."

"Very well, but I shall not lose if we do," Ash says confidently as the two men shake hands firmly.

Jeriack smirks, amused with seeing his son and daughter-in-law get along with their Demoth friends. Then he walks over to Timothy and Coovers nervously and clears his throat.

"So...I know it's technically not my place to ask, but I hope your report to my father will be a positive one," he says uneasily.

Timothy and Coovers look at each other before Coovers gives Jeriack a pat on the back.

"Don't worry, Jeriack," he assures. "King Markenal will be proud of the way you have improved on your kingdom and very happy to know all that both you and Ash plan to do."

Jeriack smiles and says, "That's all I've hoped for," before shaking both of their hands.

Timothy turns to Clemont and Bonnie and walks over to them making Clemont nervous.

"That was a very fine painting you constructed at the wedding, Monsieur de Rimoone," he says to Clemont. "Keep up the good work."

Clemont says nothing but stutter hysterically making Timothy smirk before he turns to Bonnie.

"Take good care of your brother and my kite, you little rascal," he says with a grin. "And don't get too carried away with finding a wife for him."

"I'm sorry, sir, but after the way some of the noblewomen like Comtesse de Organiques were looking at him at the wedding, I make absolutely no promises," Bonnie replies with a mischievous grin that makes Timothy chuckle.

After saying all of their goodbyes, Timothy, Coovers, Entalmorfious, Helga, Kim, Damlier, Marialier, Maulinlier, and Monica stand in a line facing Jeriack, Delia, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dawn and Kenny as Jeriack clears his throat.

"Friends," he begins. "It is a shame to see you go after knowing most of you for only a very short time. But know that you will be in our minds as you venture forth to hopefully better the world or find whatever happiness you seek. May The Lord bless you and guide you to a safe journey to Varpathion and whatever lies beyond that."

"And may The Lord be with you, your family and your kingdom, King Jeriack," Timothy says as the parting company bows their heads before they enter their carriages. Jeriack, Delia, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dawn, and Kenny wave and shout "Goodbye!" as the train of carriages exit the castle grounds and begin their long journey. When the train is completely gone, Jeriack, Delia, Dawn, and Kenny go back inside the palace and Clemont and Bonnie return to their fathers shop while Ash and Serena stare at where their friends disappeared while holding each other.

"So," Ash says clearing his throat. "Are you ready to learn how to rule a kingdom the way you envision it, my lady?"

"One step at a time, my good sir," Serena answers as she turns to her husband with her arms wrapped around his neck. "I do believe we have a university that must be built."

"Ah, so we do," Ash says. "The project might even create some new jobs for some of our citizens. We'll have to talk to father about expenses and planning post haste."

"Mmmmm. I like the way you think, my darling prince," Serena says sweetly.

"And it's only because you encourage me to brainstorm such thoughts, my lovely princess," Ash says before their lips meet for a fervid kiss.

As the years passed, Kalos and its allies became whole and peaceful as the eight kingdoms fully recover from the war. Damlier and his family found a long-lasting friendship with King Markenal and together they managed to find many Demoth still living in the wilderness all over the continent and found a place of unused land where the people who once worshiped war found a life of serenity and plenty. Damlier ruled over his people with a firm yet just heart and Maulinlier and Monica began to have children who never learned about Isimun Dagr except through what few stories their parents and grandparents told them.

Coovers found love in a comical manner with a Varpathion countess and together he and his wife settled down with triplet sons and a daughter. Timothy began to travel overseas under King Markenal's orders for matters beyond the eight kingdoms, but unfortunately, Ash and Serena never learned if he ever found love and settled down with a family like he wanted. Eventually, Entalmorfious, Helga, and Kim returned to Kalos and served Dawn faithfully until The Lord finally put the three of them to rest peacefully. Dawn looked after the Yvonne estate devotedly and it wasn't long before she and Kenny were married. They had many children and Ash and Serena would visit them as often as they can to see the Princess' childhood home in great care.

When the time came for Ash and Serena to become king and queen of Kalos after Jeriack passed away, The Lord guided them to rule the kingdom justly and wisely with all their hearts. They too had many children and they read _Utopia_ to them every night so that they grew as kind and wise as their beloved mother. Delia and Serena dearly loved each other as if they truly were mother and daughter. Delia treasured her time with her daughter-in-law, her son and her grandchildren with joy and thankfulness in her heart until her dying day. But no matter the losses and no matter the troubles, King Ash and Queen Serena's love for each other was strong and true for the whole world to see. It is a pure and beauteous love that will live in the hearts of Kalos forevermore and beyond.

The End.


End file.
